Visions of Fire
by Aviici
Summary: AU, Book One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.
1. Of Kings and Courts

**Title:** Visions of Fire

**Summary:** AU, Book One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning(s):** * blood, sexual situations, creature! Harry, mate! Draco, strong language, character death, violence *

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it. Leave any suggestions, comments, or anything at all in a review or PM. Reviews are always apperciated and loved so always consider leaving one, it means the world to an author. Flames will not be tolerated. Enjoy!

**. . . .**

_Chapter One: Of Kings and Courts_

**. . . .**

_Harry Potter_

_July 31, 1996_

"Happy birthday to me," Harry muttered, shifting around in his small bed to lie on his back. Harry frowned, only slightly disappointed that nothing had happened.

On the sixteenth birthday of all witches and wizards, they received their magical inheritance whether it is creature blood, a power boost or nothing at all.

Harry Potter fell in the 'nothing at all' category, apparently.

"So much for an inheritance," Harry said, bitterly frowning as he shifted to his side, watching as the clock turned 12:01. "I knew Ron was pulling my leg."

"I hope he didn't break it." A small voice from beside the window spoke causing Harry to jump and fall off his small bed, curses flew from his mouth as his back burned with pain.

The voice gasped before little footsteps ran towards him, Harry blinked up as a pair of violet eyes peered over him.

Harry sat up cautiously, looking at the little girl before him. She had long, golden hair and violet eyes; she looked to only reach Harry's waist and looked, at least, seven years old. Harry eyes widened as he spotted pointed ears as she shifted her hair from her eyes.

"I—who are you?" Harry stuttered out, getting up cautiously.

The girl smiled before she bowed, "My name is Valeria, and I am one of your Elders."

"Elder?" Harry echoed, skeptically. "You don't look older than seven and why do I need an Elder?"

"I am three hundred and seventy years old, my Akil." Valeria huffed, obviously offended.

Harry's eyes widened and exclaimed, "That is not possible!" The girl looked like a child!

Valeria's mouth thinned and said, "I assure you, Akil, it is true. I was born a light elf and we tend to slow down in aging around seven years old, I have been this age for almost a hundred years, my 400th birthday shall make me eight in human years."

Harry fell back onto his bed, shocked, and not quite sure all that was being said was true. A seven year old child who had been on this earth longer than he was, it sounded like he was being pranked. "This is a dream; this has to be a dream." Why couldn't anything normal happen to him?

Valeria frowned before her eyes lit up. "Ah, you haven't received your inheritance yet."

"There is no inheritance," Harry argued, he wondered if Ron paid this girl to pull his leg like this. "It's past midnight and nothing has happened."

"Well, the longer it takes for you to get your inheritance, the greater your power. It is expected of our Akil to receive his inheritance at the end of midnight."

Harry felt the beginning of a headache as he tried to comprehend what was being said. "Akil, what is that?"

"Akil in the language of our great Isis means king."

"King?" Harry whispered, horrified. "You must be mistaken I am not a king, you have the wrong guy."

"No, I do not, my Akil." Valeria insisted. "Omnira has not had a king since King Merlin centuries ago and now, the wild magic is building up to the point of destruction. Magic, herself, has chosen you to be the king to Omnira."

"Me? A king? Surely, this is a joke." Harry shook his head.

"I assure you, my Akil, this is not." Valeria responded, firmly.

"How can I know this is all true?" Harry demanded.

"By allowing me to bring you to Omnira where you can claim your throne and rule." Valeria stated as if it was that easy.

"I don't know about all of that but I would like to go—" Harry stopped, gasping, as he grabbed his chest before he crumpled to the floor.

Valeria blinked before she glanced at the clock, 12:45 it read and she smiled. Bending down, she touched Harry's forehead, tracing his scar as she whispered, "You surely will be great, my Akil." She closed her eyes and was gone without a sound.

Outside, Albus Dumbledore rang the doorbell at Number Four, Privet Drive not knowing that something big just happened.

. . . .

Harry shifted as he heard soft whispers around him, he was somewhere comfortable and warm but for the life of him, he couldn't quite remember what had happened.

It was his birthday…

"Inala, I assure you that this is indeed our Akil, I have received the message from Isis herself." A voice said, sounding extremely irritated.

A little girl came to him and…

"Of course, Val, I believe you but when you brought him in he did not look very king like! Oh, don't give me that look!" The second voice exclaimed.

…told him he was a king to Omin…Omar…

"Inala, don't talk about our Akil like that!" The first voice hissed, sounding very angry.

…and her name was…

"Valeria!" Harry shouted, groaning as he gave himself a headache. He rubbed his head, trying to will the throbbing away. He heard the door open and footsteps entered the room.

"My king, you are awake!" Harry glanced up to see Valeria beaming at his prone form and next to her a blue-haired woman—around twenty-five—stood uncertainly next to her, biting her lip.

"Harry, this is Inala, she is a water nymph." Valeria said, pushing the girl in front of the teen.

"My king," The blue-haired woman muttered, bowing.

"Hello, Inala, very nice to meet you." Harry said, politely his headache residing slightly for him to examine Inala up close. Inala had blue hair and green eyes; she wore a simple blue dress which showed off her glittering rainbow scales that shone on her skin. "Your scales are beautiful."

Inala blushed, surprised at the compliment, and muttered, "Thank you, my Akil."

"Err… Valeria, where am I?" Harry asked, now noticing that he was indeed not at his aunt and uncle's house. The room he was in was beautiful and huge, he currently laid on a king size bed with beige colored comforters, and a desk was near the window where the sun was up high indicating that it was midday. Harry blinked amazed as two tiny fairies—no bigger than his pinky finger—flew in and laid a tray of food next to his bed.

"How—?" Harry asked, amazed as the fairies floated away with a wink.

"Magic." Valeria said, cheekily, causing Harry to give her a hard stare.

"Where am I, Valeria?" Harry asked again, staring at the small child.

"You are in Omnira, your highness." Valeria said, simply.

"So, I wasn't dreaming." Harry groaned, he had hoped none of it was true or one big mistake.

"No, Harry, this isn't a dream." Valeria tried, gently. "You have gained your inheritance and once you are trained you will rule Omnira."

Harry felt like he was going to faint again, "I don't think I'm right for the job."

"But you are," Valeria sighed, clutching her dress. "Omnira is filled with wild magic that is neither yielded nor controlled, with so many of us we are able to maintain the wild magic without it lashing out. We can only do this for so long, my Akil."

Harry shook his head, "I don't quite follow you, Valeria."

Inala sighed before she bowed her head and spoke, "My king, what Valeria is trying to say is that the inhabitants of Omnira were able to control the wild magic until we found our king, the king alone has the power and core to wield such immense magic for a long period of time without Omnira self-destructing."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Harry asked, swiftly looking between the two girls.

Inala and Valeria shared a look before Inala answered, "It means that without a host Omnira would self-destruct; destroying itself and its inhabitants due to the sheer amount of magic and energy it carries and nowhere to anchor it all."

"A few more years and Omnira and all of the magical creatures who live here would be no more." Valeria added.

Harry paled, he hadn't realized that a whole kingdom was suffering because of him, that the citizens were holding off an atomic magical explosion just so he could reach his inheritance and claim the throne. He felt sick thinking that he was going to refuse the crown and leave these people.

Harry determined eyes shone as he looked at them both, "What do I have to do?"

He really did have a saving people thing.

Inala smiled before she said, "First, I suggest you look into a mirror before anything else."

Harry nodded, liking that idea but not liking how both girl began to giggle as they led him to the grand bathroom, Harry paused to gawk at the golden lined tiles and marble sink. He walked over to the mirror above the sink and gasped.

Harry was now six foot, with high cheekbones. His skin was tanned and smooth, and he ran his hand over his wavy, black hair that reached his shoulder. He was still scrawny and thin but he knew he would be getting a lot of training for his muscles to grow.

"I'm not wearing my glasses" Harry realized with a jolt. "And I have pointed ears!"

Inala giggled from behind him, "Yes, Akil, so you do. Now, please, close your eyes and will your wings to come out."

"Wings?" Harry blurted out but quickly closed his eyes when Inala glared at him. He thought of wings, so he could fly and how heavy they would feel in his back but comforting as well, he—

Harry eyes shot open when he heard a gasp and blinked at his two Elders, "What? What is it?" Harry turned and almost fainted when he saw two fully grown, black wings extended proudly from his back.

"What the bloody hell am I?" Harry breathed, amazed. "Am I a Light Elf?"

"Don't be silly," Valeria snapped, glaring. "You are much powerful, my king, you are an Ancient."

"Ancient?" Harry murmured, only half-curious as he inspected his wings.

"Yes, an Ancient is a creature that has been dated back for thousands of years such as Dragons, Basilisk, and Dark Elves." Inala explained.

"Wow, so what am I?" Harry asked, again.

"You are a Dark Elf, my king." Inala stated, satisfied to know that Harry was indeed fit for the job of sustaining Omnira.

"Isis has chosen well in you." Valeria commented, nodding her head in approval.

"But I don't understand, why not choose Dumbledore or Voldemort? Why me?"

Valeria's eyes darkened before she spoke, "Harry, there is more to being king than power, a king must have compassion and good will in his heart. Isis, the goddess of magic, has chosen you to lead her creatures and people into war with both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Dumbledore would only manipulate those who live here to work for his own gain and Voldemort would only destroy us."

Harry nodded in understanding, lost in thought. "I suppose if magic herself has chosen me than I must abide right?"

Valeria smiled in triumph as Inala breathed a sigh in relief, happy that their ruler had accepted his role. "That is correct, my Akil, I am certain you will be a great ruler."

"I sure hope so," Harry muttered, frowning. "Hey, you said I will lead these people to war with Dumbledore and Voldemort so it means that I am allowed to leave for school, correct?"

Valeria blinked, "Of course, the council will deal with any ailments the people have and if anything major would happen we will contact you."

"Right, this will take a while to get used to." Harry muttered, exiting the bathroom. "But I've been in far weirder situation."

He would never forget seeing Voldemort naked rising from a cauldron for the rest of his life. Harry shuddered at the thought; Valeria and Inala both shot each other a bemused look.

. . . .

_August 5, 1996_

"Today, you will learn about Omnira's history and hierarchy." Valeria stated they were in the Blue room that held library that was filled with books from potions to dark magic.

Harry nodded in understanding and Valeria began. "Omnira was created by Isis, the goddess of magic. She had blessed the very soil of Omnira with magic hence why the country has wild magic everywhere. Our last king was King Merlin until his death in the 12th century. Since then, we have not found a king suitable and strong enough to stabilize Omnira."

"How about the wizarding world, how come they are separate?" Harry asked.

Valeria sighed, sadly. "After King Merlin's death, many tried to take his throne wanting the power that Omnira offered. However, they were either driven insane or died from the vast magic that Omnira carries and couldn't bond with Omnira's magic. The purebloods, as they liked to call themselves, hated that they lived in a place with creatures who they thought beneath them. They believed that wizards had stronger magic and blood and so, they left for the muggle world where they lived in seclusion and secret after the mass witch hunt of Salem."

Harry frowned. "So, even back then purebloods thought they were better than everyone else."

Valeria nodded. "Sadly yes. Now, moving on, there are three sections in Omnira." She waved her hand and a map appeared before them.

"I've been meaning to ask...how can you use magic without a wand so easily?" Harry asked, curiously.

Valeria blinked. "Everyone can, Omnira is filled with magic, even in its very soil, and so it is used to channel our magic unlike the wizarding world where magic has to be channeled through wands."

Harry nodded. "Now, then, like I was saying…there are three sections to Omnira. The large palace, which is called King's Pier, is in the center of Omnira and about three hours away from each city through horse ride." Valeria paused, allowing the words to sink in. "East of here near the Red Lake is Emerald City where all magical creatures—unicorns, lynx, fairies, etc. — reside. If you go west, you will arrive at Madu City, which holds all magical people whether they are wizards, witches, or squibs. Finally, far south near Forest of Dawn is Hart City that holds hybrids, such as light and dark elves, sirens, veelas, etc."

Harry nodded, taking hold of the floating map to look at it more closely. "Right, this is getting a bit much."

Valeria smiled at him reassuringly. "Do not worry, Akil, you will get used to it. We will travel to all three cities once your coronation is complete."

"Coronation?" Harry looked up in alarm.

Valeria nodded. "Yes, my king, your coronation will take place in December before Christmas. That way you will have time to settle in your position and also find your mate."

"M-mate?" Harry stuttered.

Valeria gave him a weird look. "Yes, my king, your mate; the King's consort, the one who will rule with you."

"How will I know when I've met my mate?" Harry asked.

"You will have the urge to dominate the person and claim them as yours. Dark elves are Ancients and are very dominant and possessive of their mates. More than likely, your mate will be someone you have interactions with most of the time."

Harry's head was spinning and didn't speak as the information washed over him. Valeria noticed his mortified expression and tried her best to reassure him. "Your mate is someone who will love you unconditionally and will stand by you no matter what. They will make you the happiest you have ever been, it is a beautiful thing."

Harry nodded in a daze. It sounded wonderful and he always wanted someone to love and love him without a thought to his fame or name.

"Now, another thing we must talk about is the hierarchy in Omnira. There are three great powers in Omnira: the King is the highest, Elders comes second, and then, the nobles. The king is of course you; you are able to declare war, and form policies and laws which go to the Elders who approve or deny the policy, they also are the voices of the people. The Elders can only be revoked if they betray their country. The nobles are the highest families that have political influence in Omnira and will come as great allies in war."

"I didn't know that Omnira had that kind of government," Harry commented, impressed that Omnira had a structured government.

Valeria giggled. "Yes, well, we are not behind the times, my king."

Before he could respond, there was a knock at the door and someone entered. It was Inala, blue hair and all. "Hey, you two, it's time for lunch."

Harry gladly stood up, happy for the interruption as he walked out the Blue room.

. . . .

_August 10, 1996_

"My king," His trainer, a dark elf from Hart city named Brody, began. He had curly, brown hair and dark, almost black eyes. "You must concentrate; controlling the shadows must come from within."

"I am concentrating." Harry said with gritted teeth. He closed his eyes, let out a long breath out of his nose and willed his shadow magic to come forth if only for Brody to shut up.

"Good, _Good!_" He heard Brody cheer. "I can see the shadows swirling around you."

Harry opened his eyes and almost lost his concentration as he watched in awe as shadows surround and swirl around him like great puffs of black smoke. "Now, Akil, command them to go forward and strike the dummy. Remember, _concentrate!_"

Harry growled but did as instructed. _'Strike the dummy, now!'_ Harry watched with amazement as the shadows left him and struck the dummy. On impact the dummy shriveled and disappeared from sight as it was engulfed by the shadows.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Harry said, breathlessly after calling the shadows back to him.

Brody nodded, "Yes, the way the shadow powers work is that it sucks the very life essence and magic out of a thing until it becomes nothing."

"Sounds dark," Harry commented, in his hand was a shadow ball that he had learned to form last lesson.

"Yes, well, we are not called dark elves for nothing." Brody stated, cheekily.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. "Now, next we must practice on your concealment powers, use your shadows to conceal yourself and blend into the background."

Harry groaned, knowing it would be yet another long day.

_"Concentrate!"_

. . . .

_August 15, 1996_

It was beautiful outside the palace with lush green grass and a small pond near the middle, there were guards everywhere and Harry could spot a stable around the back. Harry was so distracted with the scenery he almost missed what Inala was telling him.

"You want me to do what?" Harry asked, not quite sure he had heard correctly.

"We think it's time you bond your magic with Omnira so it will not be unstable while you are away at Hogwarts." Inala explained again.

"Remember what I told you to do." Valeria reminded him as they stepped away from him.

Harry sighed, kneeling onto the ground and placing both his palms on to the ground. He instantly felt the pulsing wild magic and took a breath. "I, Harry James Potter, king of Omnira and Elder of the Dark Elves establish a magical bond with Omnira, the land of magic, to establish a link that can never be broken. To share my magic with its magic and its magic with my magic in the name of Isis, so mote it be." Harry suddenly felt magic pouring in him, it made him feel full and he groaned as it became painful.

Harry saw a white flash before everything went black.

. . . .

Harry woke up to a pounding headache and he groaned, clutching his head. He was in the White room where the infirmary was located; he recognized the white beds and walls. Over his head, he could see Valeria's golden eyes and Inala's anxious green ones.

"What happened?" Harry croaked his throat dry.

"You're awake," Inala said with relief, passing him a cup of water. "I'm so happy you're awake."

"You fainted after you bonded with Omnira's magic, I think all that wild magic was too much for you to handle while conscience." Valeria explained.

Harry leaned back against his bed. "How long have I been out?"

Inala answered this time. "Three days." Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Be grateful," Valeria said, smiling. "If anyone else had tried they would have been dead by the sheer amount of magic they would have to absorb but you didn't. Your magical core actually _expanded_ and adjusted to the magic coming in. It's amazing…you're amazing, Harry."

Harry blushed at the compliment.

. . . .

_August 20, 1996_

"High!" The man called out, his black hair swishing as he moved his sword down, Harry had only a moment to duck his head before the sword met the ground.

"Really, Khalil," Harry mocked, gasping for air. "Is that the best you can do?"

Khalil narrowed his eyes before he called out, "Right." and his blade came slashing to Harry's side, Harry quickly thrusted his forward to meet it. The sound of metal ringed throughout the room.

"Right," he said, and "Left," and "High," and "Low," and "Left," again, he moved faster and quicker each time causing Harry to only defend himself while stumbling back from the onslaught.

He knew he shouldn't had provoked Khalil since he was the best swordsman in Omnira but it still gave him a challenge and goal to one day defeat his teacher.

"Forward." He called out, before he lunged forward causing Harry to sidestep him and swept his blade away, Harry paused trying to catch his breath and sweat dripping from him in his exhaustion.

"No, time for rest, my Akil." Khalil growled out before he called, "Hig.h" Harry could barely see his sword, only the sound of the clashing of swords. "Left. Left. Left. Right. High. Low. Left. Left!"

Harry dropped his sword and clutched his right shoulder as he glared at Khalil as blood began to drip from the wound. "Khalil, what the hell?"

"You are dead now, my king." He bowed before he went to Harry, touching his shoulder. Harry watched as a white light emitted from his hands and was awed when Khalil removed his hand to see not even a scar on his shoulder.

"You said left and went right." Harry said, hotly, glaring at him.

"And now you are a dead king."

"But you said left" Harry growled.

"You are too trusting of a man's word, my king, you should only trust the way the sword is heading." Khalil responded, wisely.

Harry huffed, "It still doesn't make it fair."

Khalil golden eyes softened and offered him a smile as Harry stood from the ground. "You should go get cleaned up, you still have a meeting to go to before you leave."

Harry only nodded; he began to leave but was stopped when Khalil called him over.

"I have a," Khalil paused to find the correct word. "Farewell gift, if you may." He waved his hand and a wrapped package floated in front of Harry.

Harry blinked in surprise, not expecting this at all. He took the package and tore away its wrapping, Harry gasped.

"It was made by a goblin from the strongest steel they could find and doused with basilisk venom so one pierce would instantly kill any of your enemies but you may touch it since you are immune to basilisk venom." Khalil explained.

Harry looked in awe at the magnificent sword before him, it was as long as the Gryffindor sword and as wide, it had an emerald gem in its hilt. Harry looked up at Khalil with gratitude in his eyes, "I—thank you, Khalil. This is amazing."

Khalil bowed, "You are most welcome my king, now, you must go."

Harry nodded, and with a wave of his hand the sword disappeared knowing that it was now securely in his school trunk. He gave Khalil a hug which surprised the vampire but he allowed the affection.

Harry left the training room, feeling sad that he was to leave this wonderful place. Harry felt at home in Omnira as if he was meant to stay here for the rest of his life.

Today, he had finished his training and was going to spend the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place. This saddened Harry as he didn't want to leave this wonderful place with its kind people. He for once in his life felt wanted and normal somewhere.

Harry entered the large conference room and watched as all six of his Elder rose and bowed at him. The bowing he would never get used to.

His six Elders consisted of the six most powerful creature race's leaders; he swept his gaze around the room examining each of his Elder.

The Dragons, who was represented by Drago,—Harry supposed he was nearing one thousand years old but looked not a day older than thirty— he had piercing blue eyes and long straight auburn hair, he smirked as he caught Harry's eyes.

Light Elves were represented by Valeria who waved at Harry happily and Harry smiled back, fondly, she had become like a little sister for him—though, she was older than him—these past few weeks and Harry cared for her deeply.

Sirens were represented by Shari who had orange hair and the most purple eyes Hatty had ever seen, Shari winked at him mischievously which caused Harry to raise an eyebrow; surely, Shari wouldn't prank his king?

Hollygwen sat representing the Shifters, her red hair and hazel eyes made her look stunning—although she was currently glaring at Inala, the one representing the Water Nymphs, Harry shook his head and turned to his final member, Eli, who had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked every bit Veela to represent them. They were all in their human form as Harry greeted them and began to speak.

"Before I go, I have a few proposals;" Harry paused, making sure he had caught everyone's attention. "I think it would keep our country safe and away from exposure if we guard each portal entrance. If one needs entrance in our world that is not a permanent residence, they must apply for temporary visit with one of the six guards. One guard must come from each of you so choose your most trusted to guard our country." Harry paused looking at each one. "Any objections?" He felt satisfied when no one raised their hand.

"Now, I also believe that we should add more creatures into our Elder." Harry paused, as protest resounded. "Silence!" The murmurs quieted down and Harry sighed. "I say this because we are going to be at war with two very powerful wizards so I believe it is only right to add more Elders."

"What do you propose, Akil?" Hollygwen asked, tilting her head to her side.

"I believe we should add Vampires and Goblins into our Elder, we have both creature living in Omnira but they are not represented."

"That is because most of them prefer to live in the mortal world." Drago supplied.

"That may be so," Harry agreed, "but soon they will be seeking refuge behind our walls so we may as well bring in more Elders." Harry said, looking at them all.

"Who do you propose?" Valeria asked curiously.

"Khalil for the Vampires and Ragnok for the goblins, I will contact him once I reach the mortal world. Val, I trust you will induct and inform Khalil of his new position." Harry said, he trusted both immensely and instantly thought of them when he had come up with the idea of adding the vampires and goblins to his Elder a few days ago.

"I think we also need a Elder for the magical people: wizards, witches, and squibs." Harry paused, looking at them before he continued.

"No need to worry, I have someone in mind, she will be perfect."

"Of course, my king, we trust your judgment." Shari assured, giving him a warm smile.

Harry nodded. "That is all, then. I will see you all at Christmas." Harry stood, bid them goodbye, and left the conference room. He sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging.

"Harry," He turned and smiled as he saw Valeria and Inala run up to him. "It's time to go."

"We have sent Hedwig and your trunk to where you specified, my king. I assume your friends will be expecting you once they find Hedwig at Grimmauld." Inala informed.

Harry sighed, nodding. "Right, I'm going to really miss you guys."

Valeria looked as if she was going to cry and Inala just grinned as they both said, "We'll miss you too, Harry."

"But there's always Christmas!" Valeria said, cheering up. "You'll be officially announced as the king, make your first public appearance and you will have your mate by your side."

"Yeah, if I find them." Harry muttered.

"You will, Akil." Inala said, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "We will be waiting."

"Goodbye, Inala." Harry said, sadly as he grabbed hold of Valeria's hand. He tried to memorize the palace that he had come to love as it faded into a blur around him.

. . . .

When Harry blinked again, he found himself in the living room of Grimmauld Place and he blushed as he realized that the Weasley, The Order, and Hermione were there all gaping at where he just appeared.

He ignored them all to turn to the little girl who changed his whole life, he bent on one knee so he could meet Valeria eye to eye.

"Oh, Harryl!" Valeria cried out, throwing herself onto Harry. "Please, write to me. Hedwig will be able to get through, no problem, and don't forget me."

"Never." Harry whispered fiercely. "You're my little big sister, remember? I can never forget what you've done for me."

Valeria laughed, tearfully. "Oh, Harry," She leant in for another hug before she sighed and took a step back. Harry stood, looking at her forlornly; he never knew saying goodbye would hurt so much.

With a final wave, Valeria was gone in thin air.

Harry sighed, he slumped his shoulders as he turned to face the room. Harry looked amused as he saw everyone was stock still not knowing where to begin.

"Harry, my boy," Harry twitched as he heard Dumbledore voice. "Where have you been?"

Harry ignored him and turned to where Hermione and the Weasley's sat, and gave them a nervous smile. "Hey, guys."

Before he knew it, Hermione had launched herself onto him and was sobbing into his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her on the back as she cried her eyes out.

He hated when girls cried.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione managed to say, she leaned back to look into his face. "you look so different, where have you been? We've been worried sick since Professor Dumbledore—"

"Hermione," Harry said, she instantly quieted. " Everything will be explained we just need a quiet place to speak."

"Here is fine, Potter." A voice said gruffly who Harry instantly recognized as Moody.

"Sorry, Moody but I don't trust you nor the Order so I do not feel comfortable divulging any information of my whereabouts to any of you."

"Harry—" Dumbledore began but Harry cut him off.

"No, old man, I especially do not trust you. Now, if you excuse me." Harry said, ushering the Fred, George, Ron and Hermione up the stairs and into the first bed room that came to sight and once everyone entered, he closed the door behind him and wandlessly put up security and privacy wards so no one could listen to what is being said.

"Harry, what is going on?"Hermione asked, her eyes filled with worry.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile before he began, "I have brought you here because I trust you but if you betray my trust, death will be kinder to what I will do to you."

Everyone shivered at his cold tone before they all nodded. Harry relaxed and began his tale of how Valeria came on his sixteenth birthday and how he got his inheritance, his training, and his position in Omnira.

"…and so, we decided that it would be best if I stayed here for the rest of the summer and go back to Hogwarts. I will be fully inducted as king in Christmas and I will be introduced publicly in December as well." Harry finally stopped, gauging everyone's reaction to his tale. They all had an overwhelmed look on their face.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed, his face white. "Blimey Harry, you're a freaking king to the whole magical race practically. That's huge mate."

"Don't remind me," Harry moaned, it was still overwhelming to him even after all that happened. "That reminds me; I have to ask Hermione a question."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I want you to become a part of my Elders, I want you to represent the magical community.

"Oh, Harry, yes!" Hermione instantly agreed.

"Thank you," Harry said, he turned to the rest. "Thank you to everyone for being understanding."

Ron snorted. "Like we're not used to your adventures already."

"Harry, I was meaning to ask you." Hermione began, her eyes gleaming. "Where exactly is Omnira, it seems as if it is hidden and I have never heard of it."

"Of course you wouldn't. There are only six portal entrances to enter it, two are here in Britain. One is in France, another one in Russia, another in the States and the final one, I cannot tell you as they are not open to the public and only the Elder that guards it and I know where it is." Harry finished apologetically.

Hermione nodded, thoughtful. "It sounds amazing, and magical folks live there?"

Harry nodded, "You would be astounded at how many witches, wizards and squibs we have as residence. I think most like it because everyone is treated equally there, as long as you have magic you are welcome to stay."

"Why can't muggles enter?" Fred piped up, curiously.

Harry frowned. "The magic over there is so thick and immense that a muggle would feel like they are suffocating." Harry looked pointedly at Hermione. "It would be like sending an astronaut into space without any oxygen or headgear."

They were all confused as Hermione gasped in horror.

"What does that do to them?" George asked.

"Their heads explode." Harry replied simply.

George and Fred shared an evil grin. "Wicked!"

. . .

*Omnira- the land of magic

*Akil – king, your highness

*Isis – goddess of magic; magic

*Madu City - City of the people


	2. Of Veelas and Draco

**Title:** Visions of Fire

**Summary:** AU, Part One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning(s):** * blood, sexual situations, darkelf!Harry, veela!Draco, strong language, character death, violence *

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter two! Hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a review, they make me happy! Enjoy!

**. . . .**

_Chapter Two: Of Veelas and Draco_

**. . . .**

_Draco Malfoy_

_August 21, 1996_

"Crucio!"

Draco tried hard not to be heard, his hands covering his mouth so as to not scream as he heard his mother's cries from the room next door; he rocked back and forth as screams filled his ears.

All Draco wanted to do was rip his ears off so he wouldn't have to hear those horrible screams anymore.

It was torture, Lucius knew he could hear—the bastard— he knew the walls were thin, it hurt even more that his father knew he was a coward and wouldn't do anything to stop him.

He wished that he had that Gryffindor foolishness to barge into the next room and save his mother from the torture she was receiving.

Draco felt even more dreadful knowing that his mother was suffering because of him; she refused to taint Draco's skin with that hideous dark mark, especially, now that he had come to his magical inheritance and he was a Veela. His mother was overjoyed but also frightened knowing just how sacred mating was.

She feared that his mate would reject him for having another person's mark on his skin. Creatures were usually very possessive of their mates and it would be the highest disgrace among creatures.

Another reason was Draco didn't want to bow to a lunatic, one who was killing off not only innocent people but his own kind as well. It was barbaric and Draco wanted nothing to do with it.

He'd rather die than grovel at the feet of an egomaniac lunatic like Voldemort.

Draco winced as his mother screamed in pain. "You can't escape me, Narcissa." Draco felt anger boil at the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy, he was his sire but he was never a father to him.

He despised the man and what he did to his mother; Draco didn't think he would hate anyone as much as he hated his own father.

His mother was in a loveless marriage with someone that wasn't her mate and Draco feared he was bound to have that, as well.

He guessed he deserved it for how wretched he was to everyone he knew, a mask he wore because of his father. No one never knowing who he really was, he was bound to have no friends and no love.

He hated it.

No one knew the real him, they only saw the aristocratic Malfoy heir who runs to his Daddy when things go wrong.

Draco frowned at the thought, that wasn't him, never in his life had he depended on his father for anything. Though, one thing was true from those rumors.

He was a bloody coward.

He could—and would—never stand up against his father; he would never even begin to think that he had a chance against the man.

Draco looked up as he heard a crash and glass breaking; he trembled when he heard his mother's cries.

"How dare you defy me, you vile—argh!" Draco's grey eyes widened as he heard Lucius cry out in pain before there was a loud thump and everything went still.

The only sound that permeated the silence was ragged breathing and soft footsteps.

Draco didn't dare to move, too afraid of what was beyond his door. He heard footsteps walking towards him; he swallowed deeply, his whole body shivering as the door knob turned slowly.

Draco sobbed in relief as his mother stumbled into his room, her breathing erratic and her blue eyes crazed. She looked as if she just came from out of a war.

"Mother!" He cried out as she fell to the ground, he knelt beside her.

"My Dragon," Narcissa muttered, her hands shakily cupping his head close to her. He could feel her warm breath against his cheek and her rapid heartbeat against his hands. "I love you so much."

He didn't want to hear those words, people said those words when they were going to say goodbye. He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"No," Draco whimpered, shaking his head. "Don't you dare!"

Narcissa ignored him, reaching into her tattered robe she pulled out an amulet. "We don't have much time until he wakes up. Take this, Draco, and be safe, my love."

"I'm not leaving you," Draco said, clutching her tighter. "I can't!"

What kind of person would he be if he left his mother with that monster unconscious next door? The guilt would weigh on him for the rest of his life. No, he couldn't leave his mother behind, he would rather die than leave her.

"Narcissa!"

Draco looked up as he heard heavy, sluggish footsteps walking towards his door.

"Narcissa, you can't escape from me!"

"I can't leave you here, mum." Draco protested as Narcissa eyes softened, she placed a hand on Draco's cheek, her blue eyes staring at him intently as if trying to memorize his face.

"You will," Narcissa insisted, she grabbed a hold of his hand and laid the amulet in his palm. Draco shook his head in sorrow as his mother closed his palm. "I love you, baby boy, and be happy. Find your mate and be happy. Ask for Eli. _Omnira._" With that last word, Draco felt a tugging in his navel and as the world swirled around him all he saw was blue eyes and a green light rushing towards him.

. . . .

Draco's mind felt fuzzy as he groggily woke up, he couldn't remember anything except…

"Mum!" Draco gasped, springing forward as he was startled awake, he started shaking as he realized he was nowhere near the Malfoy's manor.

"Hey," A voice said soothingly behind him. "it's okay, you are safe here." Draco turned frantic, gray eyes to meet worried, green eyes. Draco shifted away from her, still trembling, not trusting the situation he was in.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Draco demanded and the woman huffed at his rudeness.

"You are in Omnira and my name is Inala." Inala said, she turned and picked up a glass of water from the bedside, Draco watched as her blue hair swayed as she moved. "Here."

Draco eyed her before he took a sip and visibly sagged, a calm washing over him. "What did-?"

"Do not worry, young one, I have only added a bit of mitigo..." Inala explained. "To calm your nerves."

"Oh." Draco said, slumping back onto the bed. "I need to speak with Eli."

"Eli the Elder?" Inala blinked, surprised by the request.

Draco only hummed in agreement, the potion doing its job as he relaxed fully against the bed. Draco blinked a few times before he was softly snoring on the bed.

Inala shot him an amused look as she turned and headed out to go look for Eli for the boy.

Inala nodded at the ones who passed her, politely, though her mind was on the boy who she had left in the hospital wing.

She had gotten quite a scare when the boy had appeared out of thin air in front of her while she was was walking through the gardens outside. She had instantly gone to check if he was alive and, luckily, he was.

Inala had, immediately, brought him to be seen by Cain who said he was only exhausted and to give him mitigo once he woke up as he would panic at being in an unfamiliar place.

Inala wondered where the boy came from or if his parents knew where he was. Inala sighed as she descended down the stairs, still lost in her thoughts.

"Hello, Inala!" Inala blinked, looking down to spot Valeria who was grinning up at her from the bottom of the stairs.. "I hear we have a guest who's looking for Eli?"

Inala shook her head, before turning around and heading back up to the hospital wing. If Valeria had heard of it, then everyone heard meaning Eli was more than likely heading that way as well. "My, word gets around fast."

Valeria scrunched up her nose and replied, simply. "Fairies are nosy."

Inala hummed in agreement. "Valeria, I was meaning to remind you that we have a meeting with the other Elders later this evening to induct Khalil and to talk about who we have chosen to guard the portals." That was one thing Harry did that Inala agreed with, if those portal were left unguarded anyone could come and go when they felt like it.

Inala just counted their blessings that no one with ill will had entered through the portal while it was left unguarded.

"Yes, I remember." Valeria assured, before adding. "I wonder when he will send Ragnok this way."

"Not soon, I hope." Inala muttered that was what she didn't approve of. Goblins were not to be trusted. One sign of gold and she was sure Ragnok would give away all of their secrets and portals without a second thought.

"Inala," She turned to look at Valeria. "Have faith in our king."

"I do." Inala replied, simply as she entered the hospital wing. She immediately spotted the Veela they were looking for sitting at the sleeping boy's side.

"Hello, Eli!" Valeria said, cheerfully. "I see you've gotten the message."

Eli nodded, rising to his feet, his blond hair swishing at his movement. He crossed his arms around his broad chest and frowned at Inala, "What is the meaning of this?"

Inala quickly explained how she found the boy in the garden and when he had awoken had asked for Eli.

Eli looked astonished. "I never met this boy before I—" He paused and turned to the boy who was shifting and moaning.

Valeria ooh'ed when his eyes fluttered open and revealed stunning, grey eyes.

"Hello," Eli greeted, his sharp, blue eyes looking at the boy critically. "Why do you have a glamour on you?"

Inala raised an eyebrow in surprise and the boy looked just as surprised as he replied. "Are you Eli?"

"Yes, I am." Eli confirmed, bending his head slightly in a nod.

"I have a glamour on because Mother cast one on my sixteenth birthday, she didn't want my father to know what kind of creature I was." The boy replied.

Inala frowned at the boy's explanation; the one thing she loathed about the wizarding world was how they discriminated against anything different from them. It disgusted her.

Eli hummed before he waved his hand and Inala watched as the air around the boy shifted before the boy's appearance changed.

Inala sucked in a breath as she looked at the beautiful creature in front of her. Gone was the pointy face boy and in his place was an beautuiful Veela_;_ his facial structure had smoothed out making him less pointy and more refined and platinum, blond hair reached past his shoulders in waves, his eyes a beautiful, stormy silver and his slender form exhibiting as much grace and elegance as any Veela should.

"Do not be ashamed of your heritage, boy." Eli said he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What is your name?"

"Draco...Black, my mother is Narcissa Black." Draco said, Inala noticed how he hesitated on the last name and planned to pry later.

"Narcissa?" Eli seemed surprised and distraught at the same time. "That is my daughter."

Inala and Valeria gasped and Draco looked stricken. "Than you must be Cygnus Black?" Draco shook his head in denial. "My grandfather died before I was even born!"

Eli rolled his eyes and replied. "Of course, that is what you have been told. I fled the wizarding world and found refuge in Omnira during the first war. Voldemort wanted me to join his death eater but I refused; what Voldemort was doing was grotesque and he was killing both our kind and the muggles. I did not want to be part of such genocide."

"It's true." Valeria murmured. "I remember when you came through the portal, twenty years ago; you had wanted refuge and protection from Voldemort if he should ever try to find you. Then, we had no king so the Elders granted it."

Inala looked at her in surprise, she had never heard this story before and thought Eli lived here since he was a boy.

Eli nodded, "That seems about right. By then, Narcissa had found Lucius and refused to flee with me out of fear of what Lucius might have done to her if he ever found her." He growled at that, his hands clenching into fists in anger.

"She was my youngest, Andromeda already had married and Bella was on the bridge of insanity. Before I left, however, I left Narcissa with that amulet you have." He paused, looking at the jewelry lying on the bedside. "And I told her, if she ever needed a place to stay all she had to do was say 'Omnira'."

Draco gaped, not believing what he was being told. The man who looked no older then twenty-nine was his grandfather, his mother's father. It felt surreal as if he would wake up any minute from this absurd, bizarre dream.

Eli grasped Draco's hand, snapping him out of his thoughts, and said," Tell me, Draco, is Narcissa alive?"

Draco bowed his head and blinked away tears. "I do not know. I only saw a green light before I left."

Eli looked horrified before he stood and turned to Inala and Valeria, "I will be gone for a few hours, please, watch over Draco. I must be sure…" Eli trailed off, his eyes dazed as he headed towards the door.

Before either girl could protest, Eli was gone with a click of the door.

Valeria and Inala gazed at each other before they turned to the boy who was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"He's scary." Valeria muttered, her wide eyes staring at the cold boy.

Inala couldn't help but agree as the boy—Draco—shot them both a sneer that made both want to run out of the infirmary immediately.

"I can hear you, y'know."

Scary, indeed.

. . . .

A few hours later, Draco warmed up to his two watchers as they sat on his bed and chatted. They told him about the new king who would be taking up the throne in December. It amused both girls at how enthralled Draco was with how they spent the first part of their summer bonding and training with the Akil.

For Draco, the mystery around this person intrigued him and he wanted to learn more so he could figure out who the king was before anyone else did.

He didn't quite know why he wanted to know more about Omnira's king nor did he know why he wanted to know his identity.

It all confused him.

It was a reprieve than when Eli entered into the hospital wing, snapping him from his thought, he was carrying a weak Narcissa in his arms. She looked frazzled and tired as he carried her into the hospital ward. Draco sat up from his bed as they entered.

"Mother," Draco said, relieved as Eli laid her gently on a bed next to his bed. "I was so worried."

"Dragon," Narcissa murmured, her eyes opening to look at her son. "I'm so happy you are alive."

"Mother, what happened?" Draco asked.

Narcissa closed her eyes briefly. "Lucius aimed horribly and the death curse missed me. He thought I was dead and left me there to rot. I laid there afraid that Lucius was still in the mansion somewhere, it was then Father appeared and knew I was still alive."

"I am just happy you are alive, child." Eli said, grabbing her hand.

"What do we do now?" Draco looked to his mother. "We can't go back there; Lucius probably thinks you're dead and he's probably looking for me."

It was Eli who replied. "We will not know for certain until tomorrow's newspaper is released. However, for now, you two will stay here. Because of the new policy, Lucius would be denied entrance even if he knew where the portals were located and only permanent residents may come and go without the use of portals."

Draco turned to his grandfather, his face set with determination, and said, "Grandfather, teach me…"

"Teach you?" Eli's eyes glinted, as if he already knew what his grandson meant. "Teach you what, child?"

Draco's eyes were cold. "Teach me how to kill my father."

. . . .

_August 22, 1996_

_MALFOY FAMILY MISSING!_

_After the recent Azkaban breakout and the return of the Dark Lord, it is no surprise that the Malfoy family is nowhere to be found. Sources say that the Malfoy's manor has been cleared out and there is no sign of any one currently living there. Many speculate that the Malfoys are as far as Russia and far away from the war while others have even gone as far as saying they have blended themselves into the muggle world. Stay tuned as more updates come our way!_

"What a load of crackpot," Draco snorted, crumbling the newspaper up viciously. "Where do they get this shit from?"

"Language." Narcissa admonished, sitting next to him on the bed. They had been released from the hospital ward and Eli had arranged a room for his daughter and grandson in the castle.

They had found the castle to be huge and beautiful, with its different color theme and its hundreds of different rooms for different occasions: ballrooms, training rooms, conference rooms, any room Draco could think of, the king's castle had it.

He found it homely, more homely than Malfoy's manor ever was.

"I suppose Lucius was their 'source' just so he could make sure everyone is on the lookout for you two." Eli reasoned, crossing his arms.

Draco turned to Narcissa. "Mum, I think you should stay here permanently with grandfather. It is the safest place away from the war and Lucius."

Narcissa looked torn, Draco knew she didn't want to leave him but he knew this country—Omnira—was the safest place, even safer than Hogwarts. "But, Draco—"

"No, mum," Draco interrupted her. "I will be fine, do not worry about me. I just want you safe and Omnira is the safest place there is. Their king will make sure of it."

Draco still didn't know who the king was as the general public would not know until December. But whoever who could absorbed as much magic as Valeria had described had to be one hell of a person.

"No matter," Eli shook his head and turned around. "We shall worry about Lucius when the time comes. Come, young Dragon, your first lesson awaits."

Draco glanced nervously at his mother before he stood and followed his grandfather out of the room.

Draco walked in silence with the older Veela, finally getting a chance to examine his grandfather. He had mid-back length, blonde hair with startling blue eyes, his facial structure was chiseled and he had broad shoulders and a wide chest. Draco felt small next to him, him being 6'5 to Draco's 5'9. He looked and screamed powerful.

He paused at a blue door and opened it, allowing Draco to enter. It was a large, empty room with two windows in the far back and a cold, cement floor.

"Now, your first lesson is to learn about your magic." Eli said, walking to the middle of the room.

"I know about my magic." Draco protested, arrogantly.

Eli gave him a look before he sat on the floor, cross legged. "Sit."

Draco grudgingly sat on the cold floor, crossing his legs.

Eli nodded, "Good, now, close your eyes and try to feel."

Draco sighed, closing his eyes to humor his grandfather. "Place your palm flat on the ground and focus on expanding your senses."

Draco did as he told but felt nothing but boredom. Really, how was this going to help him learn how to kill Lucius? Was he supposed to kill him with laughter at how ridiculous he looked? "Grandfather, really, I don't—" he stopped with a gasp as he felt a shock go threw him.

Then, he felt it. A pulsing feeling, around him, above him, _in him_; it was almost like a heartbeat pumping, a never ending _thump, thump, thump._

"What is that?" Draco asked, awed.

"That is Omnira's wild magic pulsing through you as you touch her." Eli explained, softly. "Now, that you've found the connection slowly lift your palms and you should only feel your magic."

Draco did as he was told and he felt it, the overwhelming pulse died down to a faint thump inside him.

"It's immense." Draco murmured, as the overwhelming feeling of his magic—though not as overwhelming as Omnira's—pulsed through him.

"Yes, Dragon, it is." He heard Eli agree. "Your magic is very powerful as is your Veela powers. If you meditate every night before you sleep, you will develop a full awareness of other people's magic that is around you. Now, we shall start simple today."

Draco opened his eyes and instantly his connection with his magic was gone, he made a mental note to begin meditating tonight.

"You want me to do that?" Draco exclaimed his eyes wide as he saw his Grandfather conjure a fireball.

Eli blinked and replied, simply. "Of course, any full Veela can conjure a fireball though those who are not trained can only do it while they are angered." He closed his palm and Draco watched as the fireball was extinguished.

Draco gulped and extended his palm as Eli nodded. "Good, Draco, now just as you reached for your magic. Reach for your _Veela magic_ and shift it to your palm. As a beginner, you must imagine the fireball in your hand for it to form."

Draco nodded, his face scrunched as he concentrated on that white ball of swirling magic that he held inside of him. He imagined the glowing fire, burning hot in his palm and—

"Good, Draco, that's a start!" Eli exclaimed, smiling.

Draco just gave him a deadpanned look and said, "Sparks, grandpa, I made sparks."

Eli laughed loudly, overjoyed. "That means it's getting there. We will be practicing every day until you get it. Now, again!"

Draco sighed, extending his hand out again, knowing he had a very long week ahead of him.

. . . .

_August 30, 1996_

Draco felt grateful towards Inala who had gone to Diagon Alley for him to retrieve his books and buy him a new set of robes. He knew he couldn't be seen until he reached Hogwarts in fear that Lucius would find him so he allowed her to do it for him.

Valeria and Inala had both become very close friends to him, most often when they weren't busy running a country they were with him, talking, teasing, and arguing.

He felt like he had siblings; Inala the over protective older sister who reminded him to tuck in his shirt and how to behave and Valeria, the younger sister—though she was far older then the both of them, Draco learned—who brought the childish and fun side out of Draco.

He would sorely miss them when he left.

The training, however, not so much.

He trudged into his room, his whole body screaming in protest as he tried to make it to his bed.

Draco lay out on his bed, exhausted from his last bout of training with his grandfather. His mother looked amused as she passed him and sat on the window seat, looking out onto the garden.

"Did you have a bad day, dear?" She asked, airily, her blue eyes holding mirth.

Draco scowled at her before groaning, deeming the action to hurtful to do. "You have no idea, Grandfather is worse than a dictator! I can barely move my pinkie."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her son's dramatics, "Now, Draco, you should be thankful that your grandfather has taken the time to take you under his wing and teach you everything he knows."

It was true; his grandfather had taught him much more about himself and his magic than any school could ever teach him. He felt more mature and respected the gift that was magic. His grandfather had taught him the politics of Omnira and how the king, the Elders, and the nobles were the top of the food chain here.

Eli had told him that money meant nothing if your words and actions did not back you up.

His grandfather, also, opened his eyes to muggles and what they had done with the world without the use of magic; Draco was baffled at the _tally-phone_ and amazed by the _antmobile_ that brought them places. Seeing these things, Draco felt killing off muggles were useless and blood purity meant nothing if muggleborns could be stronger than a pureblood. Instead, they should focus more on educating muggleborns as they enter their world and show them their culture.

Draco, also, learned how to fight, he was now adept in using his Veela gifts: fireballs and his allure—he was so good at it, Eli had said a mere suggestion with his allure could get another to kill for him without question—and he was more aware of his surroundings and who was around him, he had a better control on his wandless magic and he rarely used his wand. He was also getting better at sword fighting as Eli insisted that he should be able to use one.

His grandfather told him of the many creatures that lived in Omnira, like fairies and even giants who didn't live in civilization but in the Far East Mountains. Omnira's land was fruitful and lush, filled with magic and the citizens never went hungry; this meant that many did trade in things that didn't pay much but what they love like different arts and handmade jewelry.

Draco truly loved the idea of Omnira; a place where people lived equally and one could seemingly forgot that there was a massacre happening in Britain due to blood purity. It was a place Draco wouldn't mind living in.

He had his grandfather to thank for opening his eyes to the world outside of wizarding Britain that now seemed too conservative and primitive for his taste.

Indeed, his grandfather had taught him a lot and he felt sad that he was leaving Omnira tomorrow to return to Hogwarts. What cheered him up though was the thought of meeting his mate. He blushed at that, he had a few dreams where he and his mate were in very compromising positions and it had shocked Draco to no end when he realized that he was on the bottom.

Only few creatures could dominate a male Veela and most were Ancients, the most powerful creatures on the planet. It both excited and scared Draco as he was so used to dominating any situation he was in, it would take some time to getting used to the thought.

Draco sighed, moving away from his thoughts; he would figure out his mate situation later. "This sucks, I want to stay here and not return to that boorish school."

Narcissa smiled at him, indulgently, "Hush, you. Soon it will be Christmas and you will be here where you belong."

Draco pouted still. "It's easy for you to say, you're here and grandfather told me that he was going to show you around the creature side of the country."

Narcissa looked delighted which only soured Draco's mood even more. "Oh, how wonderful! It's so dreadful to be cooped up in here for so long and I wouldn't mind doing some shopping either."

Silence over took them until Draco looked at her for a moment before he said, "Mum, I have a question to ask."

"Yes, love." Narcissa turned from where she was staring out into the garden to look at him.

"If you didn't love Lucius, why did you stay with him for all these years?"

Narcissa paused, thinking over her answer. "I suppose when I realized that my mate was not in Britain, I became depressed and lonely so when Lucius showed interest in me, I instantly fell for his charm." Narcissa shook her head, sighing. "I was foolish and desperate; it was all a façade because as soon as I got pregnant he became cruel and vile, he never dared to hit me then knowing that he may hurt his heir but it did not stop him from speaking cruel things to me." Draco clenched his fist, wanting more than ever to see his father again so he could kill him.

"Then, when you were born—well, you were the most wonderful and beautiful thing to happen to me." Narcissa stared at him with love and affection.

Draco asked, "Why didn't you flee?"

"I didn't flee because Lucius threatened to kill you if I did. I never wanted anything to happen to you, Draco. I love you more than life and would have gladly died that day if it meant you were alive and well." Narcissa said with such conviction that Draco had no doubt that it was true.

Draco felt an intense love rush through him for his mother as he stood and went over to her, ignoring his aching muscles as he hugged her fiercely and he knew nothing could compare to a mother's love.

"Thank you," He whispered his voice full of emotions.

Narcissa ran a hand through his silver hair and asked. "For what, my Dragon?"

"For loving me beyond belief." Draco replied, softly.

Narcissa smiled, leaning back to look into Draco's eyes. "Always."

_. . . ._


	3. Of Allies and Mates

** Title:** Visions of Fire

**Summary:** AU, Part One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning(s):** * blood, sexual situations, darkelf!Harry, veela!Draco, strong language, character death, violence *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews so far, I'm happy to know that my story is enjoyed! Happy Holidays, I've updated just for the holidays! Also, anyone interested in beta reading? I try my hardest to catch all mistakes but I know that I've missed some so if anyone wants to take up the job please PM me!

**. . . .**

_Chapter Three: Of Allies and Mates._

**. . . .**

_Harry Potter_

_August 22, 1996_

Harry frowned at the newspaper that he was reading about the Malfoy family's sudden disappearance, it was odd and fishy. It almost made him feel bad for the annoying git.

Almost.

Harry shrugged, placing the paper down on the table where he sat at the Leaky Cauldron. He had snuck out today to handle his own business without the spying of Dumbledore. It had only been a day since his return back to the wizarding world and already he was wishing he was back in Omnira.

He laid a few galleons on the table and got up, waving towards the barkeeper, Tom, as he left to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was just as he remembered it, rushed and full of life. It almost made him forget that there was a war coming. Harry walked towards the tall Gringotts building where his meeting with Ragnok would take place. He had managed to secure the appointment through mail and was luckily undetected.

He stared up at the tall building for a moment before he sighed and entered, hoping to get through this quickly.

Harry gulped and made his way to the second line, the goblin sneered at him nastily as he approached. "Yes?"

Harry shifted under the heated gaze. "I have an appointment with Ragnok." The goblin looked him up and down before he finally lingered on his forehead. If he knew who he was, the goblin didn't show it as he muttered, "Follow me." before moving around his desk and to the backroom. Harry quickly followed.

"Ah, Harry Potter, please seat." Ragnok was as he remembered him as a first year, wrinkled and as close to friendly as a goblin could get.

"Thank you." Harry nodded and watched as the other goblin shot him a distrustful look before leaving.

"What is it that I owe this meeting, Mr Potter?" Ragnok asked, politely.

"Well, I have recently come into an interesting inheritance," Harry paused. "I am a dark elf and also the ruler of Omnira."

Ragnok's beady eyes portrayed his shock as he shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. "My king…"

Harry waved him off, not interested in sucking up from the goblin. "None of that, please. I am only here to offer you a place in my council."

Ragnok blinked, surprised at the request. "Mr Potter, that is very generous of you and I am honored but no goblins have lived in Omnira for thousands of years why would you need one in your council?"

Harry sighed, leaning back into his seat casually. "Power. Simple as that, I want goblin power on my side when this war breaks out and an alliance between us will ensure me that."

"A war?" Ragnok looked startled at Harry's words. "Surely, it cannot be."

"I'm afraid so," Harry nodded in confirmation. "Both Voldemort and Dumbledore are looking for the king of Omnira so they can be sure that all creatures will be on their side. They, however, do not know I intend to bring them both down with my creature army."

He knew it sounded ballsy; a sixteen year old boy trying to lead an army into a war against two of the greatest wizards of all time. It was mad, it was insane—

Harry thought it was brilliant.

Ragnok studied him for a moment before he nodded, grinning feral. "I like how you think, Mr Potter. Very well, I accept your invitation…if a war indeed breaks out, the goblins will fight with you. "

Harry inclined his head in agreement. "That is all I ask for, Ragnok."

. . . .

Harry leaned back against one of the large pillars of Gringotts in relief; happy that the meeting had went well. He stayed there only for another moment before he pushed himself off the pillar and began to walk; his head was bent so his face was covered and thanks to some shadow magic no one would be able to identify him.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Pansy?" Harry's head perked up and he looked ahead to see that Pansy Parkinson was indeed heading his way with Daphne Greengrass trailing behind her, her blonde hair wiping wildly in the wind.

Parkinson huffed, turning to her companion. "Of course it is, I can't disobey him. I have to do this, Daph, or he'll kill me." A look of despair and fear washed over her pugged face.

Greengrass looked around as if afraid someone would overhear them. "But Pansy, this is far too dangerous…what he's asking you…" Her green eyes showed her concern for whatever they were speaking about.

"What's he's asking of me is none of your concerns." Parkinson intervened, sneering at her.

Harry was so intent on getting closer so he could hear their conversation clearer that he stumbled and bumped into her as she passed by him.

"Watch wear you're going!" She screeched, stumbling back and causing Harry to wince at the loud ringing in his ears at her shrill voice.

He mumbled a quiet apology, his head still bowed, and watched as she huffed and marched away, obviously heading towards Knockturn Alley.

Harry narrowed his eyes as Parkinson looked around to make sure no one was following them before she entered the dark alley.

What was Parkinson up to?

. . . .

_August 30, 1996_

"So, are you going to tell me where you were this summer?" Remus asked, leaning against Harry's door frame as he watched the boy put on black leather boots on the edge of his bed.

Harry sighed, leaning back to stare at his ex-professor in exasperation. Remus had pestered him ever since he had returned and he wondered if it was of his own concerns or if Dumbledore had put him up to it.

"Who are you loyal to, Remus?" Harry finally spoke after several moments of thick silence. He had to know before he spoke to the closest connection he had to his parents. He hoped that Remus would see him as Sirius saw him; a son but he couldn't risk his secrets if Remus was indeed loyal to Dumbledore.

"You." Remus said, instantly, stepping forward and closing the door behind him. "Harry, if you went dark at this very moment I would follow you without a moment of hesitation."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise; he hadn't expect such conviction coming from the werewolf. From reading his thoughts alone, Harry could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Why?" Harry asked his green eyes narrowed.

"Because I believe you are the only hope this world has of being saved." Remus said, promptly.

Harry nodded, touched that Remus had never tried to deceive him and only wanted to see him succeed.

Harry sighed. "I must have your complete trust, Remus." Remus was under Dumbledore's thumb already so it would be suspicious if all of a sudden he renounced the man.

"Then, let me take the loyalty vow." Remus said his amber eyes determined.

Harry blinked, shocked. "Remus, that's a bit much. Even a simple thought of hesitation can kill you."

"No, Harry…I have been a horrible guardian and mentor for you. You're my best friend's son and I barely know you for fear of Dumbledore and what he might do to me." Remus cast his eyes down to the floor, his hands clenched. "I have much to make up to you and let me start by giving you my loyalty."

Harry rose, his black robes swaying with his movement as he made his way towards where Remus stood, he placed a hand the werewolf's shoulder.

"Moony," Harry smiled when Remus looked up in surprise at the use of his nickname. "This means a lot to me to propose a loyalty vow that means…well you can't even think hurtful words against me without feeling pain." It was a bond similar to the Unbreakable; however, the unbreakable was more specific while loyalty vowed that the caster had to be loyal to only that person and never do any action, indirect or directly, to cause harm to the person.

Remus pulled out his wand and said, "I, Remus John Lupin, from this day forward vow to be loyal to Harry James Potter to my last breath. I will with every fiber of my being and magic prevent all harm from his person and to never bring, willingly or unwillingly, ill will or harm to his person. So mote it be."

Harry shivered as the magic wrapped around both him and Remus before fading. He gave him a smile and said, "I'm the king of Omnira, I found out this summer on my birthday. That's where I've been, I've been training and learning everything I can."

Remus' eyes widened and he took a step back in shock. "Harry, that means—"

Harry interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to say. "I know, it means that Omnira is indeed real and if Voldemort or Dumbledore ever find out, my country will be under threat as they would want to take control of it for their own gain."

Remus nodded, in thought. "They will find out soon, have you bonded your magic with the country yet?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I have. I was knocked out for three days."

"Then, the magical out lash must've been strong." Remus turned his amber eyes to meet his green ones. "Harry, I assume every magical person has felt that someone bonded their magic to something magical they just don't know what. I think Dumbledore is suspicious that it had to do with Omnira."

Harry hummed in thought. "Did you feel it?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, it was like a heavy pressure pressing on my very magic. It was almost suffocating though I didn't know where it had come from at that time."

Harry groaned. "I didn't know that!"

"Well, it can't be helped now." Remus shrugged.

Harry nodded, he knew that sooner rather than later both Voldemort and Dumbledore would figure out that Omnira indeed existed.

"If I knew you were in Omnira I would had went there though I would probably be captured on sight." Remus' amber eyes darkened at the thought.

Harry knew why, Omnira had one magical creature that the Elders would not allow to enter: werewolves. They were simply to volatile and lethal for the general public and Harry understood that the general population's safety came before anything else.

"We're working on that law." Harry assured him, firmly.

Remus had a bitter smile as he replied. "I suppose it's our own fault. Fenrir is a very bad example of a werewolf."

Harry winced, knowing what he was talking about. He remembered asking Val why werewolves were banned from Omnira and she had told him that Fenrir had managed to enter Omnira once and bitten almost three hundred magical people. After that the Great Purge happened, where all werewolves were deemed uncivilized and banned from Omnira.

It left Harry bitter: werewolves had no place in either worlds and Harry wished he could do something about it.

"Yes but we are working on it. We are going to require the Wolfsbane potion to every resident werewolf who lives there and only those who don't abide the rule will be exiled."

Remus looked at him astonished. "I-merlin, Harry, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to get the policy ready and presented to the council."

Remus nodded, his amber eyes shining. "It still means a lot though."

Harry understood; he knew Remus never had a real place to call home so it would mean the world if he was finally accepted somewhere.

'_A home,_' Harry mused as he left his room to head downstairs. '_Remus, at least, deserved that.'_

. . . .

_August 31, 1993_

The next day, Harry had avoided Dumbledore like the plague. He knew it was childish but he really didn't want to deal with the manipulative coot while he prepared for school.

Dumbledore had even tried to pry information from Hermione and Ron on why he looked different and where he had been. Harry relished when he left those confrontation looking irked and furious.

Once at school, he knew he would be summoned to the Headmaster's office but he was no more Dumbledore's man: Harry was on his own side in this war fighting for all magical creatures.

Using the extendable ears that Fred and George had given him, he was able to listen into the final Order's meeting. He wasn't surprised when he had entered the conversation while they were speaking about Omnira.

"_Omnira?" Harry could tell it was Mr Weasley who had spoken. "Albus, that is a myth. There is no such place."_

"_That is what the public was led to believe but I have sources from the Department of Mysteries that have confirmed its existence."_

"_My god, Albus that is where all magical creatures are said to have originated from…even wizard and witches; even Vampires are said to live there…" From the Scottish accent, Harry pinpointed it was McGonagall who had spoken._

"_Yes, Minerva, that is the tale. Now, from what I have heard they have finally found a king."_

"_You are thinking of getting the king to your side." The tired voice made Harry's heart ache as he recognized Remus' voice. _

"_Yes," Dumbledore affirmed, sure of himself. Harry snorted; he would never side with Dumbledore. "Remus, if we have the king of Omnira under our command…imagine the power…we would defeat Voldemort without any question."_

_Harry shifted, hearing how Dumbledore was planning to use him, the king, for the war. __Harry felt sickened at the numerous murmurs of agreement at Dumbledore's words; he immediately cut them off when the meeting turned to Harry Potter._

_He had heard enough._

He remembered how relieved he was when he had asked Hermione about why Dumbledore wasn't sure if Omnira existed and she had said, "Omnira was like a fairy tale in the magical world, Harry. Only those who inhabit there know of its existence."

Harry had, also, received weekly reports from Valeria on how Omnira was running. It came to a surprise when Val wrote that a blonde boy named Draco and his mother had sought refuge in the palace. Harry had immediately granted it knowing from what he read from the _daily prophet _that Draco and his mother had been missing. Harry had a suspicion that it all came back to Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy.

Sure, Draco was an evil snot that irked him nonstop in school but he couldn't deny anyone who needed help.

Harry glanced down at Val's latest letter:

_Dear Scar,_

_Everything is well here; the Dragon is breathing fire now! He has come a long way from a little baby, I'm so proud of him. I am sad that he will be leaving the nest to fly on his own and go find his own cave. Beauty will stay here though it is for the best; Pa said he would watch over her and I will too! Blue is great and says hi! We all miss you. Oh, and tell Bush we would love to hear her sing! _

_Love,_

_Violet_

Harry chuckled, if anyone read the letter they would think that 'Violet' was speaking about animals. But Harry could easily tell what Val meant; Omnira was going great, Draco had progressed in his training—making fireballs—Val was sad that Draco would be leaving for Hogwarts and Narcissa was going to stay with Eli in Omnira. Blue was Inala and Bush was Hermione who had made a lot of policy that she was eagerly waiting to send to the Elders for approval, hence the 'hear her sing' part.

He looked up as Hermione entered his room, smiling at him.

"Mrs Weasley says its dinner time." She informed him.

Harry nodded, "Okay, by the way, Val says she would love to read your proposed policies that you have."

Hermione's eyes lit up as if it was Christmas come early. "Oh! Wonderful! I will send them to you when we get to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, turning back to his desk as he took out a quill and parchment to pen out a letter before he left:

_Dear Violet,_

_I am happy that Dragon is making such progress, do not worry about him leaving in search of his own cave, I'll keep an eye out on him. Bush will eagerly sing once we get home. Tell Blue that I miss her! And you too!_

_Love,_

_Scar_

Stretching, he rose to his feet and headed to where Hedwig was perched on the windowsill. He smiled as her big, amber eyes looked at him expectantly.

"Hello, beautiful, please take this to Val. That's a good girl." Harry cooed as he tied the letter to the owl's leg, she hooted once, nibbling his finger, before she opened her white wings and flew off.

"Harry!" Hermione's impatient voice floated into his room from downstairs.

"Coming!" Harry sighed as he tied his hair back with a ribbon before he left, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

. . . .

_September 1, 1996_

Harry watched from his seat near the window as the train began to move, leaving 9 and 3/4 behind. He sighed, leaning back against his seat in the compartment that Ron and Hermione had found.

Hermione was rattling off about the policies that she was creating; Harry had to admit that he was impressed and didn't regret offering her a place as one of his advisors. Her policies, so far, included making hunting for magical creatures such as unicorns illegal and one which proposed that certain laws be transferred to the Ministry of Magic as well, such as immunity against those creatures who kill for their mates.

"That sounds great, Hermione, I'm sure there are a lot of creatures that are killed because they were provoked." Harry said, approvingly.

"Yes, it's a horrible situation and I'm hoping with these policies, more magical creatures will have freedom and more rights."

"I agree I will just have to speak with the Elders to view their opinions as well." Harry said.

Ron frowned, finally speaking up. "But you are king! Any law you place shouldn't be questioned."

Harry shook his head, frowning. "I don't want to be that kind of king, Ron, I want to know what my people think so I could be considerate of their feelings."

Hermione looked at him, smiling. "Oh, Harry, you are truly one in a million. Anyone would bask in such power."

"Yeah, mate," Ron piped up, crossing his arms. "I don't think anyone would care about what their subjects thought."

Harry frowned, not liking that at all. He didn't want people of Omnira to hate him and he wanted to know how they felt and their opinions. No one had ever done that with him and he didn't want to become a dictator.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a flash of blond past by their compartment and Harry instantly sat up. That shade of blond could only belong to one person…

Hermione stopped speaking, looking at her best friend in concern. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right back, guys." Harry said quickly, standing and leaving the compartment. He slid the compartment door closed just as Ron said, "Let him be, Hermione."

Harry maneuvered through the crowd of people, who were standing and chatting outside of the compartments, he only stopped when Neville Longbottom poked his head out of one of the compartments.

"Oh, hello, Harry." Neville smiled at him, shyly. Harry noticed that Neville was still pudgy and insecure despite the previous year happenings, it only made Harry want to try even harder to break the boy out of his shell.

He knew Neville was powerful and with the right training would be a great ally in the future.

"Hey, Neville, how was your summer?" Harry greeted.

"Fine, I got a new wand." Neville grinned as he showed off the mahogany stick. "And you? Are you okay after…you know…?" He finished off lamely, staring intently at the ground.

Harry blinked; trying to think of what Neville was talki—oh. It hit him like a ton of bricks, with all the excitement and learning that came with Omnira, Harry completely forgot that he was supposed to be mourning his godfather, Sirius.

Harry felt guilt wash over him, but he knew his godfather would want him to move on and live his life. It didn't make it hurt any less.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Neville." Harry assured, smiling, he was grateful that Neville had asked him how he felt and not assumed that he was still mourning.

Neville sighed in relief, returning the smile before bidding Harry goodbye and promising to meet him in the dorms later on.

Harry continued his trek through the halls of the train, searching for a sight of blond hair, until he finally ended up at the final compartment and peeked through the window to indeed find Malfoy and Zabini in it, he leaned back against the wall,—grateful that this end of the train was empty—closed his eyes and used his shadow magic to cover himself, when he opened them again, he was completely blended with his background and no one would know he was there.

Harry knocked on the door and watched as Zabini opened the door and frowning in confusion when no one was at the door, Harry took this opportunity to slip in and sit far from where Malfoy was sitting near the window.

For a moment, Malfoy turned to look him straight in the eyes before he turned back to staring out the window.

Harry let out a small breath of relief and sat rigidly, his heart pounding fiercely against his ribcage at the thought of getting caught spying especially with two snakes in the compartment.

He watched as Blaise shook his head and muttered, "Probably, Parkinson." Before he slid the compartment door shut. He sat back down across from Draco and leaned back on his seat, casually. It was the first time Harry had seen the Italian boy up close, he was exotically handsome with his tanned skin and golden eyes, his face was chiseled and his black hair framed his face in curls.

"So, are you going to tell me where you've been this summer?" Zabini asked, looking at Malfoy calculatingly.

Malfoy huffed, his eyes narrowed. "If you must know, I was in Omnira."

Harry was surprised that Malfoy told Zabini this information as if it was common knowledge. It could only mean that Malfoy and Zabini were really close or that Zabini already knew of its existence.

Or both.

"Merlin, Draco, why didn't you tell me! I haven't been in Omnira since I was three." Harry was shocked to see Zabini speak so freely and openly to Malfoy as if they weren't both hailed as emotionless ice princes.

Malfoy sagged, as in relief as he replied, "It's amazing there, Blaise. I stayed in the palace with my grandfather and mother. My grandfather even trained me!"

Zabini smiled, his eyes softening. Even Harry's heart warmed as he could hear the joy and excitement in Malfoy's voice. "That's great, Draco, I think I might go there this year."

Malfoy looked curious. "Why?"

Zabini sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am a Siren and it's rare to see one in the mortal world. I'm hoping to find my mate once I get to Omnira."

Malfoy nodded. "I'm not sure where my mate is, I have dreams of him sometimes but his face is never clear."

"I am sure when the time is right you will find him." Zabini assured before he added, "Now, tell me what you learned." He leaned forward eagerly.

"Well, I learned how to control my magic and I can sense other people's magic as well." Malfoy paused and Harry's heart skipped a beat, had he known he was there all along? "I can create fireballs and I'm pretty good at wandless magic and sword fighting." He stretched his palm out and almost instantly a small ball of flame burst through his palm.

Zabini nodded, looking impressed. "That's great, Draco, you'll need all the training you can get with the Dark Lord after you." The last bit was almost a whisper and if it wasn't for Harry incredible hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

Harry watched as Malfoy paled and had to lean in a little as he whispered, "The D-Dark Lord is looking for me?"

Zabini frowned, nodding. "I'm sorry to inform you but yes, the Slytherins who had taken the mark this summer have been ordered to subdue and kidnap you at the right time. I only know of this because of Theo who learned it from his father, he also wishes to side with you. He doesn't want to take the dark mark and though his father isn't pushing him to, it is only a matter of time…"

Malfoy looked pale as Zabini spoke and Harry, too, was shocked at what the Slytherins were scheming. Why did Voldemort want Malfoy for unless…

"Lucius," Malfoy growled, clenching his fist. "I can bet that Lucius is behind all of this. Tell Theo that I accept his alliance…maybe we could bring more people to my side."

"Your side?" Zabini echoed, looking amused. "What does that mean, surely you are not going to go to war against the Dark Lord."

"No," Malfoy began looking smug. "I am going against the Dark Lord _and_ Dumbledore."

Zabini looked at him in shock and Harry couldn't help but admire Malfoy's courage for admitting to going to war against the two most powerful wizards in the last century. "Then, as your best friend, I will always be by your side, Draco."

Malfoy looked at him, gratefully. "Thank you, Blaise."

Zabini nodded before he asked, "Have you gained wings yet, Dray?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No, the first time a Veela forms their wings is when their mates touch them for the first time."

Zabini hummed in understanding before they fell silent as if communicating with each other silently and Harry couldn't help but use his elven ability to hear their thoughts.

'_Leave, I need to speak to Potter.'_

'_Fine but be careful.'_

Harry's eyes widened in panic; so they did know he was there but, yet, they spoke so freely! Why didn't they hex him to the moon and back? He gulped as Blaise stood and slid the compartment door open before stepping out without even a glance towards him.

Silence reigned as the compartment door closed shut. Harry gulped not quite sure what Malfoy was going to do with him.

"You should work on concealing your magic, Potter, sensing you was like sensing the elephant in the plane." Malfoy said, looking out the window as he spoke.

Harry sighed in defeat revealing himself; he saw no use in hiding if Malfoy knew he was there. "It's actually _elephant in the room_, Malfoy."

Malfoy shot him a look, obviously not liking being corrected. "Same difference… why are you here?"

"I was curious; you just went missing without explanation." Harry shrugged, telling the truth.

Malfoy looked taken aback before he scoffed, his tone mocking. "So, you've come to save me, eh, Potter? Come to play hero?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, not liking Malfoy's tone at all. He felt a fierce bout of anger flare up inside him and all he wanted to do was make sure Malfoy knew his place.

Harry shook his head, confused at the sudden thoughts and emotions swirling through him.

"Well, I don't need any saving, I can take care of myself fine." Harry barely heard the blond's words, his thoughts still trying to figure out why he was so mad at Malfoy's tone and why he felt like breaking the boy until he submitted to him…

…utterly and completely.

Harry shuddered at the thought, not seeing Malfoy's odd look at his silence, he wasn't quite sure he could handle what his feelings were obviously trying to tell him and, frankly, he was terrified.

"As for you being _'curious'_, I'm not a death eater in training and spying on me won't get you any closer into finding that I am. It will only bring you time in Azkaban for stalking." Malfoy pressed on, his gray eyes showing irritation.

This was _Draco freaking Malfoy_, the boy who made it his mission to make Harry's life a living hell, the one who could stir up the fiercest emotions out of Harry.

"Potter, are you even listening to me?" Malfoy snapped.

It was then it hit him like a herd of hippogriff mauling him and Harry gulped, looking straight into those grey eyes that were staring at him in confusion at his nonresponsiveness.

In that moment, he knew Malfoy was his strength and his weakness and it terrified Harry, to know that a person could be held to such heights.

Draco Malfoy was his bloody mate.

"Look, Potter, if you're going to stand there all day, gawking at me, I will just take my leave." Malfoy said, stood up before bumping Harry's shoulder to push him out of the way. Harry caught his mutterings that oddly sounded like _'bloody scar head' _as he walked past him.

Harry panicked, not wanting the blond to get away from him, and turned to grasp Malfoy's smaller hand in a desperate attempt to see if his assumptions were truly right.

This was his only chance.

'_The first time a Veela forms their wings is when their mates touch them for the first time.'_

"Oh, shit." Harry muttered, his eyes wide as two beautiful, white wings tore apart Malfoy's shirt and opened elegantly in the small compartment.

His life could never be normal.

. . . .

"Oh, no," Malfoy muttered, his head shaking wildly, his wings were flapping wildly causing a bit of dust to swirl in the air and Harry's hair to whip around. "No-no-no-not you-anyone but you-" Malfoy muttered, Harry watched the mental breakdown, still stunned at the revelations laid upon them.

Draco was his mate.

He was Draco's mate.

Draco. Draco. Draco. No more would he be Malfoy, no, he was Draco his mate, the one person who would make him utterly and completely happy. Not Malfoy, the pointy faced school bully.

He would never be Malfoy to him ever again.

"Shh," Harry said, calmly. Draco muttering was turning into hysterias causing a few heads to turn as they passed by the compartment. Harry immediately close the blinds and cast a privacy spell before turning to his mate.

Yes, his mate. _His._

'_Mine'_ Harry thought, possessively, as he walked towards the whimpering blond. He touched the blond's shoulder causing Draco to lurch forward and Harry caught him before he could fall face first to the ground.

"Sit and put away your wings." Harry said, firmly, guiding the shaking boy towards the seat and sat next to him, he ran a hand down Draco's shoulder willing the boy to calm down.

"You're my—" Draco began, dazedly, as he retracted his wings.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed, his fingers still tracing on Draco's shoulder.

"…And I'm your…?"

"Yep."

"So, you must be an Ancient?" Draco cast him a sideway glance.

"Yes." Harry said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Draco glared at him, not liking his one word answers. "You're taking this quite smoothly."

"Yep." Harry hummed as Draco's hand hit his chest; it felt like a shock went through him when his mate touched him. He shivered at the feeling.

"Is yes all you can say?" Draco demanded, growing irritated by Harry's short vocabulary.

"Nope." Harry said grinning like a Cheshire cat as his blond gave him a murderous glare.

"This isn't funny, Potter!" Draco growled.

Harry sighed, removing his hands from Draco and sat up. "I'm sorry, Draco, but yes, I am taking this lightly because more shocking things have happened to me over the summer." _Like finding out I am a ruler to an entire country,_ Harry thought, dryly.

He could list _'Draco Malfoy is my mate'_ right under _'finding out I'm king'_ and _'seeing Voldemort rise again' _as the most bizarre things to happen in his life.

Draco looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "You're right, Potter, for once." He quickly added as Harry gave him a grin.

"Call me Harry, we are mates." Harry suggested, smiling.

"Fine," Draco said, crossing his arms. "Just so you know this won't be easy."

"I know." Harry smiled tenderly, scooting closer to the blond. It felt weird, he know he should hate the idea of Draco being his mate but he didn't, he didn't see Draco as the person who made his life miserable at Hogwarts. _Malfoy_ did, Draco...Draco was a whole new side of Draco Malfoy.

"I am not some easy bint you will take to bed after the first night, Po—Harry" Draco warned, his eyes narrowing as he scooted back as Harry leaned forward.

"I know."

"You will court me properly and maybe we will see if you are worthy of my presence by your side for the rest of your pathetic life." Draco said, calmly, leaning further back as his grey eyes flicked between Harry's intense green eyes and his pink lips coming closer and closer to his.

"I know."

"I expect presents, flowers, and your best wooing, Potter. I will not settle for a stuttering, wet-kissing _baboon._" Draco said, his voice hitching as it conveyed his panic when his head hit the window glass.

"I know." Harry reassured, leaning closer to the blond.

"Then_, and only then_, will I consider you mate material but until then you have a lot of work mister." Draco squeaked, his eyes fluttering close as Harry's lips were planted chastely against his.

"I know." Harry murmured against his lips, enjoying the feel of soft, petal-like lips against his own, feeling the electric shock course through him again as Draco wrapped his arms around his neck.

Draco was his mate. The thought alone sent an intense elation shooting through his body; he would never be alone again.

. . . .

They spent the rest of the train ride talking much to Harry's joy. He never realized how much Draco was hiding until then. He felt immense joy when Draco stated he wanted nothing to do with either his father or Voldemort. He found out how much Lucius had put Draco and his mother throughout the years and Harry vowed they would always be under his protection.

"I've laid all my fears and secrets out, now it's your turn." Draco insisted, leaning back into the chair. Harry looked out of the window and saw the sun was setting, indicating they were almost there.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "I hate my fame because it reminds me that I got famous for surviving the murder of my family. I never had a real childhood, my aunt and uncle hate magic and me, and I was more a slave than a child to them." He paused, bitterness dripping from his words.

"Don't you hate them?" Draco asked, frowning.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't. They didn't ask for me, I was pushed upon them by a manipulative bastard. Dumbledore thought by placing me in a home that hated magic I would be more pliable and easier to control. He was right until I finally caught on to what he was doing."

Draco's eyes flared with anger at his words. "How did you find out he was using you?"

Harry shrugged, "I pretty much realized it before my birthday this year, he withheld important information about my future and never told me, I realized that he didn't care about my safety only that I stayed under his thumb. It then that I decided I would never be taken advantage of."

"I've decided that I will fight against both Voldemort and Dumbledore because both have their destructive ways. Besides, I have my own objectives in this war." Harry knew it wasn't the right time to lay the bomb that he was king of Omnira.

Draco cheekily said, "Then, we are on the same side."

Harry smiled, grabbing hold of Draco's hand in his own. "I suppose so, princess."

Draco scowled at the nickname but allowed Harry's to hold his hand. "What do you fear, Draco?"

Harry looked at him curiously as Draco widened his eyes in surprise at the question. "My one fear is to have a loveless marriage without knowing how to love and be loved."

Harry blinked before slowly lifting up Draco's hand to kiss it. "You won't ever have to fear that."

Draco gave him a hesitant smile before he said, "You?"

Harry hummed in thought. "For my loved ones to be used against me in this war."

Draco nodded, scooting closer to Harry. Harry allowed him, watching amused as Draco hesitantly laid his head on his shoulder.

"What are we, Harry?" Draco muttered.

Harry raised his eyebrows in question. "We are mates."

Draco lifted his head to glare at him. "I meant our relationship status…"

Harry looked at him blankly before, "Oh. OH! Err...we can be boyfriends if you will have me?"

Draco sighed, dramatically, and said, "I suppose if I have no other choice." Harry chuckled while inside he was grinning like a loon.

They remained in a comfortable silence until the over speaker announced that only ten minutes were left until they arrived to Hogwarts.

It was then it hit him that he had forgotten about Ron and Hermione. "Crap, I forgot about Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, I forgot about Blaise also." Draco said, rising from his position on Harry's lap to stretch.

It was then that Harry finally asked the question that's been bugging him since he had entered the compartment hours ago.

"Draco," he began. "Why do you have a glamour on you?"

"You can see through them too?" Draco asked, incredulous.

Harry frowned, shaking his head. "No but I can tell if a person is using one."

"Ah."

Harry ran a thumb across the Veela's cheek watching as he shivered at the touch. "May I remove it?"

Draco choked on his words but nodded nonetheless. Harry smiled and expanded his magic to nullify the effect of the glamour charm.

Harry gasped as silver eyes looked up at him shyly and he smiled, his eyes sweeping over Draco's look.

"Beautiful." Harry finally proclaimed before he leaned forward and captured his mate's lips against his own for the second time that day.

They hardly even heard when it was announced that they had arrived.

. . . .

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione hissed as they settled in the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry had a dazed look and a silly smile on his face as he made his way towards his friends. DRaco had gone ahead of him so as to not raise any suspicion.

"Later," Harry said, taking a seat next to Hermione and across from Ron. They both gave him a curious look before they all turned to the sorting hat, who opened his mouth and began to sing.

_The forefather chose me you see_

_To decide where you will go_

_I can see what you will grow to be_

_I am as harmless as a doe_

_I can only tell you my little jewel_

_If you are a true Ravenclaw,_

_Where intelligence is not a brew._

_Or are you a Gryffindor,_

_Where courage shines right through._

_Could it be you are a Hufflepuff?_

_Where loyalty is still true_

_Or maybe a Slytherin_

_Where cunningness is valued._

_I warn you though take my heed_

_No matter where I put you,_

_Stand united for all houses must proceed_

_Against those who have dark plans in brew_

_Who don't have this school at heart, you see_

_So choose your allies wisely and we will see who_

_Will win this war of power between three major groups:_

_Light, Dark and Grey _

_Will battle against each other_

_Who will decide our fate?_

_Darkness is upon us_

Harry glanced at Hermione who had a thoughtful look on her face; obviously not quite sure what to make of the sorting hat's song.

"Great," Ron moaned. "More useless chatter from the hat."

Hermione looked at him in disapproval. "Don't you see…the hat was talking about a 'war of power between three major groups' which means Voldemort, Dumbledore…and you, Harry." Harry nodded, that's what he thought also of the hat's message.

"The war is beginning." Harry said, his look grim as he looked at his best friends. Hermione and Ron shared a nervous glance.

Harry didn't even realize that a pair of silver eyes was watching him from the Slytherin's table in worry; he was too lost in his thoughts, the hat's words resounding in his head.

_Darkness is upon us._

. . . .


	4. Of Courting and Secrets

**Title:** Visions of Fire

**Summary:** AU, Book One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning(s):** * blood, sexual situations, dark elf!Harry, veela!Draco, strong language, character death, violence *

**Author's Note**: Thank you everyone for reading, I appreciate all the support. There's more Harry and Draco bonding (a lot of it actually). Tell me what you think and any suggestions will always be valued! Enjoy and have a Happy New Year, see you next year!

**. . . .**

_Chapter Four: Of Courting and Secrets_

**. . . .**

_Draco Malfoy_

_September 2, 1996_

The next morning Draco woke up early, eager to avoid Blaise's question. He knew it was inevitable and that sooner rather than later he would have to tell the Italian boy what had happened after he left the compartment.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Blaise, he just much preferred that the identity of his mate stayed a secret a bit longer.

He didn't know why but that's how he felt.

'_It's not like Blaise will mind,'_ Draco mused as he slipped on his school robes and looked himself over in the mirror. He decided it would be meaningless to continue using the glamour when everyone had already saw his new look from the opening feast.

His grandfather only put it on him to keep him safe anyways. He had allowed it if only to keep the worry out of his mother's face.

Both his grandfather and his mother feared that if people knew he was a Veela than they would bind him to them or worse bring him to Voldemort for his own dark pleasure. He thought it was absurd and over protectiveness on their part. Even if someone tried to threaten him, he had enough training to hold his own.

He sighed, closing the door quietly and tiptoeing down the stairs, not wanting to disturb anyone that was still sleeping.

"Really, Draco," He muttered to himself as he landed on the final stair that led to the common room. "All this sneaking around just so you won't have to tell Blaise that Harry is your mate."

It wasn't like Blaise was judgmental or anything; in fact, Blaise was the calmest and most reasonable person he knew and would know that Draco needed Harry as much as Harry needed Draco.

"Stupid, Harry." Draco muttered as the portrait slid open and he left the dungeons to head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco knew he couldn't hide it any longer, even before the whole mate fiasco Draco held a small torch for Harry. It was why he taunted and bullied him so much just so those green eyes could look at him, give _him_ attention.

'_It's always been like that ever since he rejected my hand in first year.'_ Draco scowled at the thought, bitterness welling within him.

He didn't want to think about how foolish, arrogant, spoiled a child he was and how he botched up the only opportunity he had to befriend the only person he truly wanted to be friends with.

He suppose Blaise was a good enough replacement, anyways.

'_Stupid Harry,'_ He thought, forlornly, trudging through the empty hallways and down the moving stairways. He could still feel the bitterness and rage he felt when Harry didn't take his hand.

_I can figure out who the wrong sorts out for myself, thanks._

'_Stupid, stupid, bloody Harry.'_ Draco thought, depressed_. 'This would have been all easier if Harry had just taken my bloody hand. Then, I wouldn't had a problem—'_

"You're thinking about me." Draco jumped at the deep voice that whispered in his ear. He was far from the dungeons and it was so early that no one was in the halls yet, so that only meant…

Draco groaned, he was so lost in thought he didn't even sense that intense aura that could only be Harry's.

"I know it is you, Harry." Draco called out and a moment passed before Harry appeared right in front of him, grinning.

Draco took a step back, he hadn't realized how close they were when Harry was invisible but now that he was visible, the closeness was suffocating.

"Good morning, Draco." Harry said, brightly, now at the side of him.

"Morning." Draco mumbled in return, he was still wary of Harry. He knew he should be ecstatic that he found his mate but he couldn't quite get past the 'Harry Potter' thing yet. Harry had been his enemy for five years and to just forget all the hurtful words and animosity was a lot to ask.

He wasn't sure he could hold a proper conversation with the taller boy without spewing something about his dead parents or his choice of friends in a fit of anger or something equivalent.

He feared that they wouldn't work out and that their past would bother both, it scared Draco. He didn't want to be miserable and he didn't want their past to be the reason why they didn't make it.

'_Well,' _Draco thought, observing as Harry continued to grin at him as they started walking again. More students were starting to head towards the Great Hall and many were giving them weird looks while some were down right gawking at them. Draco resisted the urge to snarl. _'At least, on my part at least; Harry seems to be just fine.'_

"Fine about what?" Harry asked, giving him a curious glance.

Draco scowled at him, nudging him with his shoulder. "Can you not pry in my head?"

Harry gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I can't help it."

He just crossed his arms and continued to walk; Harry, though, insisted in talking. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" Draco shot back.

Harry let out a sigh and gazed at him, sadly. "Draco…"

Draco wanted to curl up in a ball and ask for forgiveness when Harry gazed at him like that and he cursed. "How can you just say my name so easily or talk to me like…like…"

"A human being?" Harry supplied, an eyebrow raised in question.

Draco shot him a glare for interrupting. "Like I never treated you like crap?"

Harry blinked, surprised. "Is that what this is about?"

Draco exploded. "Yes, _that is what this is about!_ Don't you hate me or want to get revenge against me! Don't you want to break my heart and leave me in a quivering, broken mess? If so, just do it now and don't string me along, Harry!"

Draco was breathing hard after his little rant; he had laid out all his fears in front of Harry without a thought of the consequences.

Some Slytherin he was.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was afraid that if he fell in love with Harry, the boy-who-lived would just leave him and break his heart. Or worse treat him like crap like Lucius did to his mother. He didn't want either; he had always dreamed about finding a mate who spoiled and cherished him and he hoped just because Harry was his mate it didn't mean that he would be miserable for the rest of his life.

He wanted to run, he wanted to flee far away and not hear Harry's response. He didn't want to hear the hurtful words come out of his mate's mouth, Merlin, why can't his life be simp—

"I don't hate you," Harry began, stepping forward. Draco looked up at him in surprise. That he didn't expect—_of course_, Harry hated him. "I'm not trying to exact revenge on you on some petty childhood bullying. I'm trying to find love and I'm trying to get to know my mate better. The one thing I always wanted was to love and be loved, to have a family of my own."

Draco was stunned, his eyes showing his surprise. "I don't understand…"

Harry chuckled looking at him fondly as he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him closer to his chest. Draco's skin was tingling at the closeness and the warmth Harry was emitting. "Silly, Slytherin. Would it be better if I offer a truce or something? Bury the hatchet…never mind." He quickly added at the sight of Draco's confused face.

"I…yes, okay. I…offer you, Harry Potter, a truce and from this day on may our past not reflect our future." Draco said, squeezing his hands against Harry's.

Harry smiled, repeating the words. "I offer you, Draco Malfoy, a truce and from this day on may our past not reflect our future. Now, better?"

Draco nodded, it still felt surreal but, maybe, he could grow to like Harry or maybe more.

"I hope more." Harry said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and they began to walk towards the Great Hall for breakfast, this time Draco didn't mind the looks they were receiving.

"Is there any way for you NOT to hear my thoughts?" Draco asked, frowning up to his boyfriend who just squeezed him tighter.

Yes, boyfriend because that was what Harry was as far as he was concerned. His boyfriend. He felt warmth seep through his bones at the mere thought of it.

He had a boyfriend.

He had a mate.

"I can pretend not to hear them." Harry offered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Draco huffed, it's not like he minded just that he didn't want to get caught thinking naughty thoughts about Harry.

Harry glanced down at him and shot him a smirk; Draco just blushed knowing that Harry had heard that last bit.

_. . . ._

"That's the fourth time you looked over at the Gryffindor table."

Draco turned his head away from where he was indeed looking at the lion's table to stare at his dark-skinned friend. Truthfully, yes, since this morning he had been paying more attention to the Gryffindors, a raven haired boy to be exact.

Blaise hadn't been easy on him since this morning when he figured out that Draco was avoiding him, every chance he got he asked about Harry and what happened after he left the compartment. It would have gotten on Draco's nerves if it was anyone else.

But it was Blaise, his best friend since Merlin knows when, he knew he held no ill will against Draco nor was he looking for gossip; he was merely concerned for the blond.

It made him appreciate the darker-skinned boy even more.

"Is it?" Draco asked lightly, it was lunch time now and he had arrived earlier in hopes to avoid Blaise. He really didn't know why he was so adamant about Blaise not knowing. It seemed childish and he knew Blaise never held ill will towards the Gryffindor. Blaise was as grey as they came.

"Are the rumors true?" Blaise demanded as he nudged Goyle over so he could sit across from Draco. Goyle grunted but didn't say a word as he slid over to give him some space to sit.

"Rumors?" Draco looked up alarmed from where he was picking at his lunch. "What rumors?"

Blaise looked at him, coolly, smug that he finally knew something that Draco didn't. He busied himself by filling his plate up as Draco watched him anxiously.

"Zabini," Draco began in a low growl after a while of silence. "What are the rumors?"

"Hmm," Blaise took a bite out of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "They range from you and Potter having a bet of some sorts to you giving Potter a love potion."

Draco snorted, going back to nibbling at his sandwich finding the _rumors_ uninteresting. "Rubbish."

"So, they're not true?" Blaise watched him carefully.

"Harry is my mate." Draco muttered, finding no use in lying to his best friend any longer. He would find out anyways and it would be better if he found out from Draco rather than from the rumor mill.

Blaise's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Seriously?"

"No, my mate is a two tailed Hippogriff…yes, seriously." Draco snapped. "Why would I joke about something so serious?"

Blaise shifted, not looking so sure of himself now that he knew the truth . "Wow, well, I suppose. But, Draco, this is Potter…you two have serious history…"

Ah, that's why he didn't want to tell Blaise. He was always the voice of reason and brought everything back into reality.

It was just like that time when he had planned to sneak a dragon into the mansion only for Blaise to crush his dreams by stating that it would be impossible as the dragon would be twice as large as his room.

"Don't you think I know that? But…we talked this morning," Draco began. "We established a truce and we both want to see how this relationship goes."

It was scary to know that Blaise, ever the optimist, thought that Harry and he were not compatible but Draco had faith: Harry had brought out his wings so they must be destined for each other.

He would just have to cling on to that small truth.

Blaise grabbed his hand, causing Draco to look up at him. Blaise's golden eyes showed so much concern that it made Draco's heart clench. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Draco."

He loved Blaise, he really did, but he worried as much as his mother did.

"I won't be, Blaise." Draco assured him, squeezing his hand.

Blaise nodded, letting his hand go but still looking at him uncertainly. Draco could do nothing with that, Blaise would just have to be a good friend and trust his judgment.

"Is that an owl?" Draco heard Goyle said, spitting some of the food out onto the table as he talked. Draco gave him a disgusted look before looking up. Indeed, there was a snowy owl flying towards the Slytherin's table, it was weird as owls only delivered mail during the mornings.

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise as the owl landed gracefully next to him. The owl hooted before it lifted its leg for Draco to untie the package that was attached to it. Draco could already hear the whispers and craned necks that tried to catch a glimpse at wear the owl had landed.

"Isn't that Potter's owl?" Blaise commented, amusement laced in his voice.

Draco shot him a glare before he tore open the package and opened the box. Inside were three different flowers: a pink rose, a white tulip, and a jasmine. Next to it was a statue of a green snake, coiled up with its slit black eyes staring back at Draco and Draco lips quirked up.

"There's a letter." Blaise said, picking up the letter and handing it to Draco.

Draco glanced at him before he unfolded it and read:

_My Dragon,_

_I extend these gifts to you to announce my courting of you. I want to show you how sincere I am about you…about us. I want to know everything about you: your likes and dislikes, what you are allergic to…everything. I want to know what makes you sad and what makes you happy. I hope you allow me to get to know you better and not the mask you put on for the rest of the school._

_Now, onto the gifts…_

_The pink rose represents the friendship I hope I will form with you; I hope to one day see you as my best friend and a confident. Someone I can trust with my deepest, darkest secrets and someone who will never ridicule me or turn away from me, I see that in you, Dragon and I hope I can trust you as much as my instincts are telling me that I can._

_The white tulip represents forgiveness: I hope you will forgive me for my foolishness in the past, I hope I can rectify my childhood stupidity by making you the happiest person alive. I hope that our past does not reflect badly on our future._

_The red rose represents the passionate love I hope we will one day have. I want to know you and learn to love you and I hope you can do the same. I only wish our love will never die and will always burn bright no matter the circumstances._

_The snake statue represent our likeness…what no one knows is that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I begged it to put me in Gryffindor. I give it to you so you can have a part of me with you always. As you will see, it is covered with my magic. Touch it and something interesting will happen. _

_We are more alike than you think, my Dragon._

_Meet me outside the Snake Pit at eleven tonight._

_Hopefully, yours._

_Harry._

Draco blushed, gathering the flowers and carefully wrapping them and placing them back into the box. Draco turned towards the green colored snake statue examining it, it was no longer than eight inches and as thick as his index finger. It was quite beautiful with its gleaming shiny, green scales and it's black slit eyes.

Draco ignored Blaise's sound of warning as he ran his index finger against the statue's brightly colored scales, it felt cool against his finger and he could feel Harry's magic humming from the statue, wrapping around his own magic and he hummed at the warmth it left.

_Hiss. Hiss._

Draco jumped back as what he thought was a snake statue moved, suddenly alive. The snake looked at him unblinking, its forked tongue flicking out from its mouth and his head swaying side to side, staring at him. Draco was frozen as he watched it slither towards him and up his hand that lay on the table before wrapping itself and settling around Draco's right wrist as if it was a bracelet.

"Bloody hell," Blaise murmured, speechless, staring at where the snake was hidden under his robes, wrapped around Draco's wrist comfortably. "What have you gotten yourself into, Draco?"

Draco let out a shaky breath, blushing as he realized that his whole house was staring at him, half in interest and half in fear. Blaise gave them a cold stare when he noticed them staring—some even standing to get a better look—at them. He snapped, "Mind your own business, there's nothing to see here!"

Draco, for once, was grateful of Blaise's protective nature as everyone quickly looked away from the two.

Draco stood up, gathering his books, his gifts and murmuring a quick excuse to Blaise who didn't complain at his abrupt leave to which Draco was eternally appreciative of.

As he left, the Great Hall filled with whispers of him.

"That snowy owl was Potter's owl!"

"He got it from Harry Potter?"

"What?! That can't be true, they hate each other!"

"I heard he's a death eater in training!"

"Is that why he went missing?"

"Potter would never—"

He tried his best to block out the whisper that buzzed around him as he walked quickly out of the Great Hall, extremely aware of the penetrating, green eyes that were following him as he left.

. . . .

Draco waited until he heard the rattling snores of Vincent to make his move. He slipped a robe on and quietly slipped out of the dorms and down the stairs. Draco felt like a damn Gryffindor who foolishly broke the rules without a second thought.

He felt snappish and cruel tonight from the hellish day he had.

It had been a long day with constant whispers and curious looks, it took all his energy and patience to not hex the few who tried to question him directly. He didn't like this sort of attention where the words 'slut' and 'used' were thrown around with his name.

He had suspected such; he should have known the school wouldn't accept a Death Eater's son to be the mate of the great Harry Potter. He was surprised he wasn't hexed yet but figured once everyone got over their surprise and shock that, along with anger, will soon come.

Frankly, his love life shouldn't be anyone's business but his.

"I guess this is what I get for mating with a Gryffindor." Draco muttered his only response was the hiss of the snake that refused to leave his wrist. Only after it had hissed violently and showed off its fangs was when Draco left it alone and allowed it to stay where it was.

"You're just like the one that gave you to me…" Draco murmured, watching in amusement as the small viper lifted its head as if it understood him. "…clingy."

Draco chuckled when the snake hissed almost in disagreement as he opened the portrait door and slipped out.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, looking around the empty hallway. Honestly, this was the most stupid, irresponsible, foolish—

"I'm here." Draco jumped at the whispered words before he felt Harry's warm hand slipping into his left hand. "Let's go."

"Wait, Harry!" Draco hissed, resisting the tugging coming from the invisible force.

Really, did the boy _want_ to get caught?

"Do not worry, I already covered you. No one will see you as long as you're holding my hand." Draco nodded, dubiously, allowing his boyfriend to lead the way.

He ignored the curious glances of the portraits as if they could see them and tried to keep up with his boyfriend as they went up the stairs quickly. Suddenly, Harry pushed him against the wall and pressed himself against the other. Draco struggled at first until he saw Mrs Norris prowling down the hallway; he scowled at her as she looked their way before she passed them. He let out a breath of relief and blushed before shoving Harry away from him. They finally reached the seventh floor where Harry stopped in front of a wall.

He wondered if the boy was mad as Harry just stared at the wall.

"Harry?" Draco began, as Harry let go his hand and appeared before his eyes. He was in muggle clothing; a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Draco grimaced at them but didn't say a word about them.

"Shh," Harry said, walking back and forth in front of the wall, he did this three times and Draco's eyes almost popped out as a door appeared where the wall once was..

"W-what?" Draco stuttered as Harry grinned and opened the door for him. He walked in hesitantly finding a small room with a fireplace, a long, red couch and a fireplace in front of it. It looked warm and homely.

"Sit." Harry insisted as he closed the door behind him. Draco went forward and sat at the edge of the couch not quite sure if it was real or not.

"How-?"

"It's called the Room of Requirements." Harry explained. "It gives the person whatever they can think of."

Draco nodded in understanding; it was then that he remembered something. "Was this where you had your meeting when Umbridge—" He trailed off, knowing he was a part of getting them caught.

"Yeah, it is." Harry nodded, he moved around Draco to sit next to him. He glanced down at Draco's wrist and smiled as he spotted the green viper. "I see you liked my gift."

Draco huffed, "The little bugger won't get off my wrist but yes, I do."

Harry chuckled; he leaned forward to stroke the head of the snake who hissed in reply. Harry frowned and looked up at Draco, his eyebrow raised. "You called me 'clingy'."

Draco lifted up his arm to glare at the hissing snake and whispered, accusingly "Snitch, that was suppose to be between you and me."

Harry shook his head in amusement before he said, "I'm happy you like it anyways. It's a baby magical viper so it's venom will kill instantly—but painfully—instead of a long drawn out kill that normal vipers are capable of. I told him to never strike at you and to listen to you as you are his new master." Harry paused as the viper hissed again. "He says that you haven't named him yet."

"Oh," Draco looked at the snake, blankly, taking in his tiny form and his slit black eyes. Draco smirked. "How about…Kraken? It will be interesting to see the look on my father's face when he thinks he's about to kill me and I yell 'Release the Kraken!' only for your tiny form to come slithering in, very menacing."

Harry threw his head back and laughed, clutching his stomach and the snake, now Kraken, hissed at Draco angrily.

"Now that," Harry began, still chuckling. "I would love to see one day. Besides, he won't be this size forever; I believe he will grow at least to six or seven feet. By then, he will be a force to be reckoned with."

"Pity, he makes for a really cute bracelet." Draco said, stroking the snake's head. "Harry, seriously, thank you…I really appreciate your courting gifts."

Harry smiled, sliding closer to the blond. Kraken slipped off of Draco's wrist to slither closer to the warm fire. "Thank you for allowing me to court you."

Draco smiled, leaning up to land a kiss on Harry's lips. He shivered; he didn't think he would ever get use to that electrical shock that ran through him every time he and Harry kissed.

"Talk," Harry demanded, softly, after they broke away. He rubbed his thumb against Draco's cheek. "Tell me about the real Draco Malfoy."

"Only if you tell me about the real Harry Potter." Draco countered, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, his eyes looking at the crackling fire.

"Hmm," Harry hummed in mock thought, wrapping one arm around Draco while using the other to tap his chin in thought. "How about we say something about ourselves that most do not know about us, we'll start with our childhood."

Draco nodded, shifting and as he spoke his cheek began to tint red. "When I was three, I found out that my name meant Dragon and immediately demanded that I have one. My mother brought me a stuffed one, instead, and I still have it, his name is Ace the dragon. "

Harry chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. "My first bout of magic was when I was six and I was running away from my cousin, I found myself suddenly on top of the school's roof."

Draco snorted in amusement. "I was seven when I tried to free all of my house elves because of how my father treated them and they all avoided me like the plague."

"I set a boa constrictor free at a zoo right before getting my Hogwarts letter."

"I tried really hard to be your friend when I first met you at Madam Malkin's."

"I would have taken your hand if I hadn't met Ron first." Draco head shot up to look at Harry in surprise.

"I sent Dobby to you over the summer before second year because I overheard what my father was planning." It was Harry's turn to look surprised as Draco blurted out the confession.

"I never really hated you."

"I cried after Granger punched me in the face." Draco grimaced at the memory.

Harry chuckled, "Sorry, but you deserved that…I blew my aunt up before third year started."

"I had a crush on you since the first task of fourth year."

Harry blinked, pausing to ask, "Seriously?"

Draco blushed, burying his face deeper into Harry's arms as his face grew hotter. "Yes, you looked hot on your broomstick." He smiled as Harry's body rumbled and shook with laughter.

"I'm a dark elf; I don't think I've told you."

"You haven't," Draco said, smiling. "I spent half of my summer listening to my father torture my mother and I did nothing about it."

Harry kissed his forehead in comfort and rubbed his arm soothingly. "I had cast an unforgivable on Bellatrix Lestrange after she killed my godfather last year."

Draco lifted his head in surprise, "Sirius Black?"

Harry nodded, silently. "Yeah."

"Which one?"

"Which do you think?" Harry gave him a deadpan look and Draco blushed.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"I never wanted to be a death eater." Draco confessed after a moment of silence, placing a hand on Harry's chest, he could feel his tight muscles under his shirt as the raven haired boy shifted under his touch. "I never wanted to follow that…thing. Believe me, Harry!"

"I do," Harry said, soothingly running a hand through his soft hair. "I believe you, Draco."

"I swear, I will help you win this war, Harry." Draco promised, his grey eyes shining with determination. "I will do anything in my power for—hmpf!"

Draco was interrupted abruptly as Harry placed his lips against his own; Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his eyes fluttered closed as he opened his mouth for Harry's probing tongue, their tongues moving in a silent dance.

"I know," Harry said as they came up for air. "I don't doubt you, Draco."

Draco smiled, leaning in for a slower kiss this time; he enjoyed Harry's peppermint taste. "I like this."

Harry grinned, rubbing their nose together in an Eskimo kiss. "I like this too."

"Just so you know, I only support you; I am not fighting for Dumbledore." Draco said, sternly, leaning back to look Harry in the eye.

The raven-haired savior nodded, smirking. "I'm not either, I'm on my own side."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, really?"

Harry blushed at his scrutinizing gaze. "Er…yeah…I have my reasons."

Draco frowned, looking at him sternly. "Harry, we can't have secrets if we're going to make this work."

Harry sighed,running a hand through his messy hair. "You're right, Draco, the truth is I am on magic's side. I am fighting for my people."

"Your people?" Draco squeaked, not liking where this was headed.

"Yes, _my _people because…" Harry hesitated. "I'm the king of Omnira."

. . . .


	5. Of Notes and Suspicions

**Title:** Visions of Fire

**Summary:** AU, Part One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning(s):** * blood, sexual situations, dark elf! Harry, veela! Draco, strong language, character death, violence *

**Author's Note:** So, early update because I'm feeling generous and it's the weekend! So, I hope you are generous enough to leave a review in return! *wink wink* Hope everyone enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to **wandwaving101** who made me smile with her review :)

_. . . ._

_Chapter Five: Of Notes and Suspicions_

_. . . ._

_Harry Potter_

_September 2, 1996_

Harry was worried. After Draco had ran out of the Room of Requirements he hadn't seen the blond. He had missed breakfast and Harry worried that he had broken the little trust he'd formed with Draco.

He didn't think revealing that he was the king of Omnira would affect Draco so much.

Now, he was sulking in the hallway in front of the Great Hall while Ron laughed at the first years who didn't know where they were going and tripped over themselves in their nervousness.

"Merlin, were we that tiny in first year?" The red head asked, next to him.

Harry grunted his thoughts still to his missing mate.

Ron frowned, sensing Harry's dull mood. "What up, Harry? You've been moody all morning?"

"Mr Potter!" He turned to see McGonagall waving him over. Grateful to avoid trying to explain why not seeing the blond made him miserable, he quickly made his way towards her.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said, politely.

She frowned. "Why are you out of class? Don't you have potions to attend?"

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Err…professor, I have a free period. I am not eligible to take NEWTS potions, I only have an Exceeds Expectations, and it requires an Outstanding."

"That is correct," She agreed. "When Professor Snape taught potions but Professor Slughorn will be happy to accept students who have received E's."

"Professor Slughorn?" Harry echoed, confused.

"Yes, Potter." She shot him a weird look. "And bring Weasley with you, he looks far too happy."

Harry gulped as he trudged back to where Ron was still smugly laughing at the first years running to get to their classes.

So much for sulking.

. . . .

"I didn't know Snape was the new DADA teacher." Harry stated darkly.

Harry found out that Professor Slughorn was a short, stout man with a loud voice as he demonstrated when he and Ron entered the potions room.

"Ah, could it be?" Slughorn said, loudly as he spotted them standing in the back. "My eyes have never deceived me before. Ho, oh, ho! Harry Potter! What an honor to meet you!"

"A pleasure, sir." Harry said, monotonously, still miserable that he still hadn't seen his mate yet.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine." Slughorn grinned. "Why, your mother was one of my best potion students. I am quite sure you inherited the gene."

Harry merely smiled, as always, uncomfortable when being compared to his parents. "Sorry, sir, but do you have any spare books…we weren't exactly prepared to take this class."

"Ah! Just like Ms Parkinson! Yes, yes, I think there are two more in the back." Slughorn informed before turning back to his class. Ron sent Harry a scowl, quite displeased that he was forced to potions against his will. Harry merely nudged him and they both walked over to the bookshelf where two ragged copied of _Advanced Potions Making_ was sitting.

Harry resignedly took one and looked around for a seat, his eyes lighting up when he saw a head full of blonde hair sitting alone.

He internally grinned as he shrugged regretfully at Ron as he informed him the only two seats that were open was next to Draco and Parkinson, Ron— much to Harry's delight— took the lesser of the two evils.

He trudged slowly to the spot where Draco was sitting and sat heavily. Harry frowned when Draco not once looked his way.

"Now, class, today we are going to make The Draught of Living Death." Slughorn clapped his hands in delight. Half of the class cast each other wary glances and Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a small note for his mate.

_Why did you run? –H_

He slid the note next to him and shivered when Draco made contact with his hand as he took it. Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Draco read the note silently before he wrote a response and slid it back to Harry.

_I panicked –D_ it said and Harry frowned. He panicked, what was that supposed to mean? Harry should be the one panicking, not Draco.

_Why?- H_ Harry replied back before he stood and went to the ingredients cupboard where he met up with a scowling Ron and a suspicious Hermione.

"Parkinson is a cow." Ron whispered, furiously, as he yanked the ingredients off their shelves in agitation. "She is uncivilized and evil."

Harry only hummed in agreement not wanting to get caught up in Ron's anger by saying the wrong thing. Hermione downright ignored him and turned to Harry instead. "I saw you."

"Saw me?" Harry said, almost agitatedly, pulling the sopophorous beans off the shelf roughly. "Saw me do what?"

"You were passing notes with Malfoy." Hermione whispered, furiously, her brown eyes narrowed.

Ron paused at his ranting and picking of ingredients to look back at him in question.

Harry huffed, not liking the interrogation. "What of it, Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a weird look, as if seeing him for the first time. "You _hate_ Malfoy, Harry."

Harry bit his lip to stop him from spilling out that he didn't hate Draco. He knew it wasn't the right time. "Calm down, Hermione, I was just sending him a note of a bouncing ferret to relieve my boredom."

It had Ron convinced as he burst out laughing, his hatred for Parkinson momentarily gone as he clutched his side at the thought of the fourth year incident. "Brilliant, Harry!"

Harry gave him a shaky grin but Hermione still looked at him suspiciously. "You're hiding something."

"So what if I am?" Harry taunted; honestly, he loved Hermione but he hated when she felt she had the right to know everything.

"You three stop dilly dallying around the ingredient's cupboard!" Slughorn called out, making the three of them jump. They all muttered a quick 'yes, sir' before they returned to their stations, not first without Hermione giving Harry the 'this isn't over' look.

Harry returned to his seat and found the note on his desk. Placing the ingredients on the table he read the note. _Look, I don't know… I'm sorry. Forgive me? –D_

Harry smiled and glanced at his mate who was shyly looking over at him while he was reading the note. Upon realizing Harry was staring at him, Draco turned back to his cauldron with pink tinted cheeks. He placed it next to him to respond to later and focused on his potion first.

He was ten minutes in when he got stuck on the bean; he frowned as he tried to cut it. The thing was hard as a rock; there was no way he could cut it open.

"This is hopeless." Harry growled, as the bean slid away from him once more. He looked over to where Hermione was working on her potion and was relieved to see her just as frazzled as he was.

"Try crushing it." Draco mumbled next to him, Harry nearly forgot the blond was there and Draco didn't seem half as frazzled as the rest of the group so he followed his instructions.

"What the—" Harry gasped in amazement as the juice came out easily as Harry crushed the bean with his knife. "Draco, how did you—"

"Severus taught me this potion ages ago." Draco interrupted before he could finish. Harry nodded and followed more closely at what Draco was doing and repeated.

He heard a small noise behind him and turned to see Hermione glaring at him, he grinned guiltily and shrugged before turning back to his almost finished potion.

He and Draco were the first to finish.

"My, you do have your mother's talent!" Slughorn praised as he inspected his potion, impressed.

'_Not really,'_ Harry thought with a grin on his face. _'I just have a really brilliant mate.'_

"And Mr Malfoy, potions was always your family's specialty. Well done, to both of you. I suppose splitting Felix Felicis won't be a problem then?"

Harry glanced at Draco and extended his hand. Draco looked at him suspiciously before he grasped his hand, his eyes widening slightly when Harry slipped the note to him as he shook his hand. "Not a problem at all, Professor."

"Good, good! I do like to see house unity once in a while." Slughorn said boisterously.

Harry ignored the shocked looks that surrounded him and could only smile as Draco blushed even more as he read his note.

'_Until the end of time.' –H_

. . . .

"What was that about?" Hermione whispered, furiously as they all sat for lunch. Harry looked at her coolly as he took a bite out of his sandwich. He was in a good mood after Potions and he dreaded that Hermione was to ruin it.

"What was what, Hermione?" Harry asked, innocently.

"Don't give me that tone, Harry James Potter!" Hermione lowered her voice as Dean and Seamus gave them a curious look. "You cheated!"

"I did no such thing." Harry protested, calmly. "Draco offered me some help and I took it, it's not cheating if both parties are willing."

Hermione paused and Harry realized his mistake when she asked, "Since when were you on first term basis with Malfoy?"

Harry's heart sped up as he answered with a casual shrug. "Well, he did help me so I suppose a little truce is to be given."

"I suppose." Hermione said, slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Look, he only told me to crush the bean and not cut it." Harry supplied to placate his best friend. He knew she was thinking that Draco was trying to lure him into some trap_. 'If only you knew, Hermione, if only you knew.'_

"Funny," Ron grunted, his mouth filled with slices of ham. Hermione made a sound of disgust as he spoke with food in his mouth. "Parkinson did the same thing, it was written in her book she said."

Hermione and Harry shared a look; Harry had a horrible feeling in his gut telling him that this only spelled trouble. "That's odd; Draco said he learned it from Snape not a book."

Ron shrugged, carelessly. "Maybe, a different edition."

"It's not a different edition." Hermione snapped. "There's only one edition!"

"Okay, Hermione," Harry soothed his friend. "Calm down, why get so worked up over this? Snape probably taught a bunch of Slytherins."

Ron nodded in agreement but Hermione was unconvinced. "That's absurd, I understand Malfoy but Parkinson, it all seem fishy to me."

"Maybe, you're angry that someone is actually better than you for once." Ron suggested, jokingly.

Hermione shot him a glare. "Of course not!" She turned to Harry. "Harry didn't you say you saw Parkinson over the summer looking suspicious."

"I didn't say all that," Harry said, uncomfortably. "I just said I saw her and Greengrass enter Knockturn Alley, that's all I saw."

"You also said they were talking about doing a job _he _sent for her." Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Honestly, Hermione," Harry muttered as he sunk into his seat as she stared at him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just check where she's going on the map, maybe, we can get her alone and get the book away from her to examine it." Hermione whispered.

Harry bit his lip and looked to Ron for help who only shrugged, helpless.

"Fine," Harry sighed, getting up. Hermione's eyes lit up in victory and as they left, Harry felt that nagging feeling that told him that they were getting into something way deeper than a useful copy of _Advanced Potion Making._

. . . .

"We only have an hour before our next class." Harry warned as they gathered around him in the empty common room, Hermione nodded in understanding as he unfolded the Marauder's Map and tapped it, muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Do you see her?" Hermione searched the map, anxiously. Harry instantly spotted the dot that said _Draco Malfoy_ who was currently sitting in the Great Hall with Zabini.

"Really, Hermione, I think this is a bit extreme." Ron reasoned as he squinted at the map trying to find the dot they were looking for.

"There she is!" Hermione declared, pointing to the third floor girl's bathroom. "She has others with her though," Hermione seemed to deflate at that revelation.

"Wait a minute," Harry muttered, scanning the names that were next to Parkinson. "Crabbe, Goyle, LaVine, Travers…don't you guys see? These Slytherins have known death eaters for parents."

Ron gave him a nervous look before he said, "Honestly, Harry, don't all Slytherins have death eater parents? It really doesn't prove anything."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Then, why are they gathered in a broken girl's bathroom?"

Neither Ron nor Hermione had an answer for him.

. . . .

They had all agreed not to pursue Parkinson while she was surrounded by so many Slytherins but Harry did keep an eye on her every hour to see where she was. Maybe, he could ask Draco if he'd seen any suspicious behavior with the girl.

The trio was now heading to their first lesson of defense with Snape, though he loved the subject Harry knew he would dread this class if only because he hated Snape.

He was slightly disappointed when Zabini sat next to Draco and he was forced to sit next to Ron. The class jumped as Snape slammed the door open and walked, his black robes swishing dramatically behind him.

Snape had what could only be described as a look of triumphant as he stood in front of his pupils. His gaze swept through the classroom momentarily pausing at where Harry sat before continuing.

"This class will be like no other defense class you have ever taken," Severus silky voice filled the room, dark and ominous as he walked slowly. "NEWT level requires advance work and skills that many of you will find you do not have."

Harry narrowed his eyes as Snape's dark eyes bore into his. He long had gotten over his fear of the man, now all he held was hatred especially for what he did to him during their Occulmency lessons last year.

"Now," Severus broke his eye contact with Harry to turn to his desk. "Today we shall start with nonverbal spells. Who can tell me how nonverbal spells can be used as an advantageous in battles?"

Hermione's hand instantly rose with earnest but Snape ignored her, instead sweeping over her and raised his eyebrow when he spotted another hand raised.

"Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked, his voice dripping with surprise. Harry turned to see that indeed his mate had his hand up albeit tentatively.

"Nonverbal spells gives you the advantage over your opponent in battle as your opponent does not know what spell you will use." Draco stated, gaining confidence as he spoke.

Snape nodded. "Aptly said, Mr Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin. Yes, nonverbal spells require a certain mind power that many" He glowered at Harry who only raised his eyebrows in challenge. "Severely lack."

Harry would do anything to wipe that smug look on Snape's face as if he knew Harry had a weak mind. _'He's in for a rude awakening.'_ Harry thought, darkly.

"Now, all of you pair up and you will all attempt to attack and counter-attack your opponent. Move on." Snape snapped causing everyone to scramble to their feet.

Harry saw that Ron had instantly went to Hermione and huffed before brightening when he spotted a lonely Malfoy as Zabini partnered with Nott.

"This is perfect," Harry muttered under his breath as he walked towards his mate. "Mind if we partner up."

Draco turned towards the voice and raised an eyebrow when he noticed it was Harry. "I'm warning you, Harry, I have become immensely powerful over the summer." His voice was teasing and light and Harry grinned.

"I think I can manage." Harry assured, moving back to give them both space. He saw Kraken discreetly move from Draco's wrist and down his body to escape from the line of fire.

Draco's eyes narrowed and a flick of his wand was Harry's only warning before a red ball of light was heading towards him. He dodged it easily and responded with a silent, _'Sentis'_ the white light headed towards Draco who with a flick of his wand vanquished it before it could reach him.

Harry grinned, liking a challenge though he didn't want to hurt his mate. They continued like this both throwing silent spells at each other and most of the time, forgetting to even use their wands as they were both used to wandless magic.

Draco was a good dueler, knowing when to dodge and retaliate though judging by his own burn marks that he had received when he didn't dodge his mate's attacks, he was also aiming to damage with his retaliation.

Harry was panting as was Draco by the time he had realized that the whole class had stopped to watch them duel. He frowned, he knew it was too soon for anyone to figure out how strong he was especially with Snape in the room, the man was playing both sides and Harry hated a fickle man.

"_Expelliarmus._' Harry sent silently with a flick of his hand and Draco, knowing that the class had seen too much, allowed the spell to hit him and disarm him. Harry caught Draco's wand easily and walked to the panting blond.

"Good duel, Princess." He whispered in his ear as he handed the Veela his wand, chuckling when Draco gave him a fierce glare.

Harry ignored Snape's calculating look as he received praise from the Gryffindors that gathered around him.

. . . .

_September 11, 1996_

"Well," Hermione began, setting the note down to look at Harry. It was midweek and they were in the common room when Hedwig had arrived with a note from Dumbledore. "Are you going to go?"

Harry scowled, snatching up the note to read again.

_Harry,_

_Please see me tonight at 9 PM, we have much to discuss._

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S - Tootsies are an acquired taste._

"I don't know," Harry muttered, crumpling the note up and throwing it into the fire. "What do you think?"

"I think you should go, know thy enemy and all that." Ron said, looking up from where he was watching over the map to see if they could spot Parkinson. Hermione was still adamant of finding out about the book Parkinson had, though the more Harry thought about it the more bad feelings he had about the whole situation.

"That's actually logical, Ron." Hermione praised, her eyes shining in surprise at the red head. Ron blushed and ducked his head, back to staring at the map. "Harry, if Dumbledore thinks you are on his side he can give you invaluable information and you will be able to exploit his weakness."

Harry nodded, it made sense; Dumbledore didn't know where Harry stood and would butter him up to keep him on his side. It would be fun to toy with the old man too.

"I need to think, I'll see you guys later." Harry muttered, rising from his set and with a wave, left through the portrait.

. . . .

"Fancy seeing you here, Draco." Harry said, amused, as he neared the lake. Draco turned, narrowing his eyes before he turned back to where the squid floated in the water.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked as Harry sat next to him.

Harry shrugged. "I took a walk and I ended up here, pretty simple. You?"

"Only safe place." Draco said, simply, not elaborating on what he meant.

Harry decided to drop it and asked, instead. "I had been meaning to ask you this since this morning…"

"What is it?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"Has Pansy been acting weird or suspicious?" Draco looked at him in surprise at the question before he turned away from Harry to stare at the lake again.

"Yes, I don't know what's she planning but…she's planning something. I think she became a death eater over the summer, Blaise told me that a couple of Slytherin are planning on kidnapping me on the order of Voldemort and my father, I think she's leading that plan. They haven't done anything yet, though." He quickly added, when he saw the murderous look in Harry's eyes at the thought of anyone trying to attack his mate.

"Well, Hermione thought she had a special book or something for potion as she had the same instructions as you gave me for making the Draught of Living Death." Harry explained, leaning back against his palms on the ground.

Draco gave him a surprised look. "Then, it's probably Severus' old book. He's the only one that knows how to do the Draught of Living Death that way because he was the one who wrote the alternative instructions. He taught me over the summer before fifth year when he visited the manor. He even told me he invented dark spells and wrote it in his old potions book."

Harry frowned, alarmed at the information. "Crap, this is bad. If Pansy really has that book then she'll have a whole arsenal of spells in her disposal that we don't know of."

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Draco assured, placing his hand on top of Harry's.

Harry smiled as Kraken slithered from Draco's wrist to his. He lifted up his hand and whispered in parseltongue. / _Hello, Kraken. /_

The green viper lifted his head and replied. _/ Hello, young Serpent. You are far warmer than your Dragon; may I stay with you until I finish shedding? The dungeons are horribly cold. /_

Harry chuckled at the little snake and told Draco what his snake had asked him.

"Oi, Kraken, you're abandoning me already." Draco snorted, shaking his head. "Fine, go and shed in the lion's den but you better come back at least five feet long."

"I don't think that's possible, Draco." Harry muttered as Kraken slithered around his wrist.

"Whatever," Draco mumbled, giving him a look. "So, are you going to tell me why you really are here?"

"I told you—"

"Yeah, you told me some rubbish." Draco cut in. "Now, tell me the real reason."

Harry sighed. "Fine, Dumbledore wants to see me tonight. I don't know if I should go."

"Of course you go," Draco said, instantly. "Dumbledore right now doesn't know anything about you; you have him in the palm of your hand. He is probably trying to regain your trust. You should take this meeting to get all intel on both Dumbledore himself and Voldemort as well. It's like infiltrating the enemy without their knowledge."

Harry nodded, fingering a blade of grass next to him. "Hermione and Ron said the same thing. I guess I'm afraid I might slip up but…this does seem like the best way. I'll go."

Harry stood and stretched before he took Draco's hand and pulled him up as well. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his mate's lips before he said, "Thank you for the advice."

"I can get use to these types of thank yous." Draco hummed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry chuckled, pulling back slightly to ask. "Do you want to go to the first Hogmeade trip with me?"

"Of course, you idiot." Draco said, pulling Harry down for a longer, deeper kiss.

. . . .

"Pansy is alone right now." Hermione said, breathlessly, as her and Ron caught up to Harry as he made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Good," Harry said, quickly looking around to make sure they were alone. "Listen, I can't explain it right now but you have to get that book away from Pansy."

"Harry, what changed your mind?" Hermione looked surprised at his sudden change of heart.

"Let's just say I have sources that tell me that book has handwritten dark spells in them without counter spells for them."

Hermione paled. "W-what—"

Harry cut her off. "Just go!"

"Let's go." Ron said, pulling Hermione with the map in his hand. Harry let out a breath and continued his way to the gargoyle that hid Dumbledore's office.

"Tootsies." He muttered watching as the gargoyles spring to life, moving aside to let him through. He walked up the swirling stairs slowly when an idea struck him.

_/ Kraken, how would you like to stay in the warmest place in Hogwarts? /_

The snake lifted his head from where he was resting on Harry's left wrist. _/ That would be desirable, young Serpent. /_

_/ I will leave you here to shed but you must do it discreetly and cannot be noticed. /_ Harry warned, looking at the young snake sternly. _/ Can you do that? /_

_/ Of course, young Serpent. /_ Kraken replied, haughtily.

_/ I need you to do something for me… / _Harry hissed, pausing to see if Kraken was paying attention. _/ I need you to spy on the man that resides here. Tell me everything that he speaks of and who comes and goes. Do you understand? /_

_/ Yes, young serpent, I shall do as you ask. /_ The viper agreed.

_/ Thank you, Kraken, I will pick you up in two weeks but if you are spotted than you must find a way out. /_

_/ Of course. / _Kraken hissed out as Harry reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called out and Harry opened the door and entered.

"Hello, sir." Harry said, stiffly.

"Good evening, Harry, please have a seat." Dumbledore said, kindly. Harry took the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and bent down out of sight pretending to tie his shoe as Kraken slid off his wrist and into a small crack in Dumbledore's desk. "How has your week been going so far, my boy?"

"Why am I here, Dumbledore?" Harry said shortly, he didn't come here for pleasantries and small talk.

Dumbledore seemed to deflate at his tone and said, "I know you are angry still at me for what happened last year but it was all in your best interest."

Harry looked at him coldly not buying his excuse for one moment. Harry skimmed Dumbledore's mind and could see that the Headmaster was trying to regain his trust so he could use Harry to find Omnira and something called Horcruxes.

He would have to ask Hermione if she knew anything about that later.

"However, it is imperative that I know where you were this summer, Harry."

"Why?"

Harry raised his eyebrow in question when Dumbledore raised his left hand to cover his face; his hand was blackened and crippled, a green ring prominent on his ring finger.

"Have you heard of Omnira before Harry?" Dumbledore said instead of answering his question.

"No, I haven't." Harry lied.

"It is a magical place full of only magic, not one muggle in site and magical creatures that you could only imagine."

"It sounds wonderful." Harry said his voice detached.

"It is," Dumbledore agreed, his eyes glinting. "My sources have confirmed that they have found a king though the Omnira's people will not know whom until December."

"What's this have to do with me?" Harry said warily, not liking where this was going.

Dumbledore looked at him, squarely. "I think the king is a student here and I need you to find him."

. . . .

Harry felt sick; he left that meeting feeling angry and uneasy as well. He was to hunt himself. Of course, he would lead Dumbledore the wrong way but it was still distorting.

He knew what Dumbledore was going to do to the 'king of Omnira' as well, he had look into his mind as he explained to him what he wanted Harry to do. He had found that Dumbledore had a dark ritual to transfer the entire king's power to Dumbledore leaving the king a squib and Dumbledore with double the power.

"That bastard." Harry muttered, angrily, he had to write to Val soon telling her he had to see her soon. This type of information was too much to send in a letter.

"Harry!" Harry looked up to see it was Hermione who had called out to him; she was running towards him frantically. Harry's heart stopped when she came closer and realized she was covered in blood.

Something had happened.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry grabbed her as she collapsed against him, sobbing hysterically. He realized with dread that the blood that covered her was not her own and paled when she confirmed his suspicions.

"I—it's Ron—oh, Merlin, Harry, it was horrible!" Hermione said, hysterical, he could hear footsteps coming from different directions as Hermione's loud voice carried through the hall.

"What about Ron?" Harry urged, shaking her slightly when she only let out a whimper. "COME ON, HERMIONE!"

Hermione paled as if just realizing what had happened. "Pansy, she—she used a spell…she slashed Ron right in the chest…there was blood everywhere. Oh no," She groaned as if in pain. "I left him there, all by himself…"

"Where…tell me where?" Harry said his jaw set. She pointed to where she had run from. "Up those stairs…"

Numbness took over his body and there was a slight humming in his ear.

Harry turned and he ran as fast as he could towards the stairs. His head was spinning and his heart was pounding, praying to whatever deity that would listen not Ron—_please not, Ron._ He reached the top of the stairs and saw the trail of blood feeling sick at the stench. He followed it, however, knowing he was close.

He turned the corner and took a misstep on the slippery blood. His breath coming in ragged heaves and he almost cried in relief.

There walking towards him — with his arm's wrapped around his ginger best friend — was Draco covered with blood and sweat and Ron, ghastly pale but alive.

. . . .


	6. Of Warning and Meeting

**Title:** Visions of Fire

**Summary:** AU, Part One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning(s):** * blood, sexual situations, dark elf! Harry, veela! Draco, strong language, character death, violence *

**Author's Note: **And here's chapter six! More drama! Be prepared! Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows so far they all keep me going and I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! Now, onto the story!

_. . . ._

_Chapter Six: Of Warning and Meeting_

_. . . ._

_Draco Malfoy_

_September 11, 1996_

"I found them when I was coming back from the Black Lake." Draco informed Harry, panting as he tightened his grip on Weasley's arm that was around his neck. "I healed the cut as best as I could and tried to stop the bleeding."

Harry nodded, helping to pull his best friend along. "Good." He began; Draco could vaguely hear Granger's hurried footsteps in the back of them. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco felt warmth in the pit of his stomach at his mate's praise and he tightened his hold on the red head as they neared the infirmary. He could still see that Weasley was still losing blood as the big gash, that took over his entire chest, was still open and dripping blood on the marble floor.

"Oh my!" Pomfrey gasped as Harry used a burst of magic to open the doors with a loud bang. They hurriedly laid the pale boy on the first empty bed that they found. "What is the meaning of this? It is past curfew!"

"He's injured badly, Madame Pomfrey." Harry said, breathlessly.

Pomfrey let out a gasp of horror as she saw the big gash that took over Weasley's torso, dripping blood on the white sheets as Weasley took in ragged breaths. "What happened to him?"

Granger sniffled, her eyes bloodshot as she answered the midwife, "It was Pansy Parkinson, and we were on the second floor near the broken girl's bathroom when we asked her what she was doing there. She immediately threw that spell at us…S-sectumsepra, I believe… I never heard of it…Ron was hit with it and Pansy ran…and…"

The explanation was incoherent and made no sense as reflected when Pomfrey shot her a confused look when she trailed off.

Draco could tell it was not fully the truth with the way Granger kept looking at Harry as if telling him there was more to the story than she let on.

"—I found them soon after when I was coming in from the Black Lake," Draco supplied, having mercy on Granger who looked like she had just woken from a nightmare. "I healed the cut as best I could but I suspect that it was a dark curse that hit him as it did not fully heal. I told Granger to go look for help while I carried Weasley to the infirmary."

"That's when Hermione met me as I finished visiting Dumbledore, she told me that her and Ron had been attacked and I went where she told me she had left him. I found Draco pulling Ron down the stairs and helped him bring Ron here." Harry finished, he looked at Weasley's frail, pale form on the white sheets as he spoke.

Pomfrey looked at the three in shock as they retold their tale; Draco could see the disbelief in her eyes but before he could say anything, she said, "You say Ms Parkinson did this?"

Granger nodded, her brown eyes cold. "Yes, I am sure that it was Parkinson that attacked us."

Pomfrey nodded thoughtfully as she removed Weasley's shirt and examined the deep cut. She waved her wand and looked surprised that nothing had happened. When she tried a second time with the same result, she sighed as she said, "Well, it seems that healing charms won't work on this dark curse. It seems it will have to heal on its own, I'll give him stitches to help lessen the scar but that is all I can do. I will inform Dumbledore and your head of houses of the circumstances." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

Draco was appalled, he had heard of the muggle way of healing deep wounds with stitches from his grandfather and it sounded inhumane and barbaric.

"Malfoy," He looked up in surprise, not expecting either to speak; Granger was looking down at her lap and Harry was smiling at him, gently. It was Granger who had spoken. "I just wanted to say thank you, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been there."

Draco was amused; Granger looked like it pained her to say the words and he smirked, waving her gratitude away. "It's nothing, Granger, what I did is what any normal human being would've done."

Granger looked at him in surprise and Draco didn't blame her. He never gave her a reason to make him think that he was 'a normal human being' and it must've come as a surprise for him to say that he was.

Harry grinned, despite the situation, nudging her with his arm. "See, I told you he's not a complete git."

Draco shot him a glare but said nothing. He didn't mind Harry knowing that he wasn't an insufferable git but he wasn't quite sure what to make of Granger or Weasley for that matter.

He still considered them enemies but they were his mate's best friends and he had just saved one of them; that, at least, warranted a little bit less animosity.

'_He would want to thank me too.'_ Draco shuddered at the thought. He was saved from answering Harry's questioning glance when Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall, and Pomfrey all entered the infirmary.

Severus gave Draco a questioning stare which Draco sheepishly returned. He didn't know what to tell his godfather as getting caught up with the three troublemakers of Hogwarts was never on his agenda.

"Pansy has been given detention for the rest of the year." Dumbledore began and they all looked up at him in shock. "She says that she had no idea what the spell would do as she found it in a library book."

Harry and Granger shared a nervous look between them and Draco thought the punishment was too soft; a student was almost killed and this is how they respond—with detention? Draco shook his head and turned away in disgust; it was as if the Headmaster was encouraging attacks like this.

Severus stepped forward and looked at the wound carefully. "I'm afraid there is one counter curse for this curse and it can only be used ten minutes after the curse is cast. Mr Weasley will have to heal the muggle way."

Granger sagged in her seat at his words while Harry merely nodded with thin lips. Draco felt bad for the bugger as he knew it would take a few weeks for the wound to fully heal.

When McGonagall moved forward to berate her Gryffindors on how dangerous it was to pursue the girl, Draco felt he was no longer needed so he rose and began to walk to the exit, exhausted.

"Hey," He was stopped when Harry grabbed his hand as he walked past him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Granger narrow her eyes in suspicion. "Remember, Hogmeade on Saturday."

Draco scoffed but squeezed Harry's hand in assurance before he said, softly. "As if I would forget."

Harry grinned, happily, and Draco tugged his hand away and walked out, the warmth in his belly making him as giddy as Harry was.

. . . .

Draco immediately knew he was being followed as soon as he walked out the infirmary. He could feel the killing intent of two bulky figures following ten steps behind him. He rolled his eyes as they made no effort in concealing themselves.

He played along, curious, as he went down to the dungeons and the two figures still were behind him, there steps in full synchronization as his.

It was when he reached a couple of steps towards the Slytherin's common room that the two rushed towards him and grabbed him from behind.

"Really," Draco gasped out in pain as the two bulky figures slammed him into a wall near the portrait that led to the common room. "Is this all necessary?" The hallway was quiet and dead, he knew no Slytherin in the common room would dare to come investigate if he would scream. He was pretty sure Blaise was up in their room, also.

They were all working together and he wouldn't get any help from any Slytherin behind that portrait and he knew exactly who the mastermind was.

He sneered as Pansy came into view; her pug face formed a delighted smirk as she saw he was pinned to the wall. He struggled within Crabbe and Goyle's tight grip but he knew there was no escaping.

"Well, Draco, I didn't think it would be this easy to corner you." Pansy commented as she stood in front of him. She lifted a finger to run through his hair as she purred, "You have become quite the creature."

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, wanting to bite off her hand.

"Shut up!" Pansy slapped him. "You are in no position to be giving out orders."

"Why did you attack Weasley and Granger?" Draco asked, ignoring her commands.

Pansy looked smug at that, examining her fingers. "Oh, that. They caught me doing something that I shouldn't have been doing so I had to act. I know you saved him, Draco. Did you like my work? That scar will never fade."

"What are you up to, Pansy?"

"Like I would tell you!" Pansy snapped, her hands clenching in a tight fist. "Just know that I am igniting a revolution and by the end of the year I shall be the dark lord's right hand."

"You're insane." Draco growled, glaring at her.

Pansy narrowed her eyes in anger, leaning into his face. "Why should I care what a vile creature like you thinks of me?"

Draco spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth at her, causing her to shriek in disgust and recoil from him. He received a punch from Goyle for his efforts.

He was left winded as he choked out, "What do you want, Parkinson?" He watched in satisfaction as she rubbed her skin furiously at the spot where his spit had hit its mark.

After a moment, she regained her composure. "Your father wanted me to give you a message."

"And all this," Draco paused to look from Goyle to Crabbe who had him pinned tightly a few feet off the ground. "Was necessary to catch my attention?"

"Very much so, yes." Her face took on the smug look again. "You father says to join the dark lord or die."

"Never." Draco said, giving her a disinterested look at the message.

Pansy didn't seem fazed by his answer as she paced in front of him, slowly. "Fine then risk seeing your mother's head in the mail soon."

"He doesn't know where my mother is." Draco said, confident in the fact.

The look on Pansy face, however, made him wary. "Oh, is that so? So, she isn't currently residing in King's Pier in Omnira?"

Draco's heart stuttered to a stop and he felt dread building up into his very bones. He shivered as Pansy gave him a menacing look and Draco knew that they had a spy in their midst.

He would have to tell Harry later.

Pansy took his silence as affirmation and laughed. "Draco, it's futile to struggle…who will help you? Who will you turn to? That manipulative fool, Dumbledore, or the boy wonder himself?"

Draco clenched his teeth and said nothing. He wasn't sure if Pansy was bluffing and he didn't want to give her any reason to kill his mother.

Pansy paused in her pacing to look at him. "The Dark Lord knows you were in Omnira for the summer and that it truly does exist. It is merely a matter of time before the dark lord figures a way to enter the magical land and take it over."

"Over my fucking dead body," Draco said, fiercely. He would rather die than let Voldemort have Omnira especially since he was the King's consort. "I will fight him till death before he claims Omnira."

Pansy sneered, narrowing her brown eyes. "Then, prepare to die."

"And tell my father he can kiss my ass." Draco carried on as if she didn't speak at all; hate burning in his very soul. "Tell him I will be the one who will behead him."

Pansy threw her head back, her shrill laugh filling up the quiet hallway. "You think you can defeat your father? Don't make me laugh! You will be destroyed."

Draco smirked. "I beg to differ."

"Why do you keep on fighting, Draco? What do you have to gain?" Pansy asked, her eyes showing her anger.

Draco didn't respond, not wanting to tell her he fought because he didn't want to be a coward anymore, hiding behind his father.

"I fought at first, too," Pansy began conversationally and Draco's arms were beginning to ache at the position they were held in. "but then I realized that the Dark Lord will win this war and I was better off serving him than Dumbledore."

Draco's face remained impassive as she pulled up her school robe's sleeve to show him her dark mark that laid on her left arm. It made his skin crawl and his stomach flip, it reeked of dark magic and all he wanted to do was move away from it.

"You're in over your head, Pansy!" Draco said, looking at the mark in disgust.

"Look at it, Draco, this..." Pansy brought her arm up to his face making Draco want to retch at the reek of dark magic. "...this will be your downfall. Don't underestimate the Dark Lord!"

"It's vile." Draco said, grimacing, leaning his head back to get away from the suffocating stench of dark magic that literally crawled on Pansy.

"It's beautiful." Pansy said, reverently. "And he gave me the ultimate task, the task that will move me up to his inner circle."

"You're mad, Pansy." Draco spat, sickened by the crazed look she had in her eyes. "That mark is corrupting you, eating at your soul. You were never like this before!"

"How would you know what I was like," Pansy sneered. "You who've never paid me any attention!" Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation; of course, it would come back to him not liking her in the way she did him. "I took up your task, you were supposed to take this on but you fled like a coward."

"And I have never regretted it in my life. So the answer will remain no, I will not grovel at that mad man feet. Now, get off of me!" He gritted his teeth and threw two fireballs directly at Crabbe and Goyle's feet. Both howled in pain as the fire made impact with their shoes and began to burn, they instantly dropped him in favor of putting out their burning shoes and before Pansy could say anymore, he took down the hall running.

He ignored her angry cries of 'regretting this later' and other drivel as he took the stairs by two.

. . . .

"I fell." Draco said, flatly. He ignored the snickering that was coming from the next bed and focused on the skeptical look Pomfrey was giving him. The pain where Crabbe had hit him had gotten to a point where he couldn't bear it and he had returned to the hospital wing to make sure he didn't have a broken rib.

"Really, Mr Malfoy, how many times will I see you today?" Pomfrey shook her head in exasperation before she flicked her wand over him. She looked tired and was dressed in her dress gown when he had arrived, it was most likely around midnight.

She raised an eyebrow as the report indeed showed that he had broken a rib. "A fall you say?"

"A fall." He confirmed with a nod of his head. He could see Weasley poking his head forward to see what was going on next to him and he gave him a glare.

"It must have been some fall." She indulged with a hum and Draco was grateful she didn't pry; it would be hard to explain that he got beaten up because death eaters sent by his father tried to threaten him. He sat back against his pillow, a small smile forming on his lips as an image of a shock shelled Pomfrey came forth.

"I'll be right back," She gave him a look that said to not do anything funny while she was away.

It only took a few moments for him to snap on Weasley. "Are you just going to stare at me all day?"

Weasley merely shrugged with a lopsided grin. "Don't know; are you going to be creepily nice for now on?"

"Not to you." Draco shot back with a glare.

Weasley sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin for that."

Draco just huffed, crossing his arms on his chest. "What's with that look on your face, Weasley?"

Weasley merely shrugged giving him a sly look. "You and Harry, huh?" He grinned when he saw the blush that formed on Draco's face.

Draco groaned, of course Harry couldn't keep his mouth shut about their relationship though he ignored the fact that he told his best friend about it as well.

Weasley laughed as if already knowing the answer. "Don't worry, he didn't tell me so don't put him out in the gutter. I figured it out after you guys were giving each other the goo goo eyes in Potions last week."

Draco sputtered. "I was not giving him the goo goo eyes Weasley! I don't 'goo goo' over anyone or anything."

Weasley gave him a knowing look. "You saved me because of him didn't you?"

Draco blushed, looking away angrily. He never remembered Weasley being this perceptive before and it unnerved him.

"My inheritance came with a magical boost and a whole new eye in seeing things." Weasley said when he saw the baffled look on the blond's face. "You thought I was dumb as a log didn't you?"

Draco snorted but didn't reply. He did think that and it threw him off as he saw this side of Weasley. "Fine, yes, Harry and I are together and yes, I saved you because I knew it would hurt my mate if his best friend died."

Weasley nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Just don't hurt him, Malfoy, and we'll be fine."

"I would never hurt my mate." Draco narrowed his eyes; the last thing on his mind was hurting his mate.

Weasley merely shrugged casually, laying his ginger head back on the pillows and gave Draco a death glare. "I'm just saying; hypothetically, if you do hurt Harry…prepare to give up your manhood in return."

Draco gulped, knowing Weasley would stay true to his promise if the occasion would ever arise.

. . . .

_September 14, 1996_

"Ron really said that?" Harry laughed, finding the whole conversation between Draco and Weasley a few days ago to be hilarious. Draco shot him a glare and continued to make his way into Hogsmeade.

They openly held hands as they had revealed their relationship in the Great Hall the day after Weasley was attacked. Weasley was still in the infirmary and Granger had decided to stay with him instead of going to Hogsmeade so Draco and Harry could get some 'alone time'.

Of which Draco was grateful for.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up. I'll be laughing too when Blaise threatens to castrate you as well." Draco said, cruelly, satisfied when Harry stopped in mid laugh and paled.

Harry tugged him along the dirt road and muttered, "Come on, we don't want to be late."

"What?" Draco asked confused as Harry steered them towards the Three Broomsticks. "Late for what?"

"Well," Harry began as he opened the door for Draco to step in. "Some people needed to see me today for king related stuff and this is the only time they could sneak off from Omnira to meet me. Sorry our date will have to wait for now."

Draco nodded in understanding, even when the disappointment settled in his stomach, as Harry led him to the darkest end of the pub where two hooded figures sat at a table. He smiled when he caught a flash of blue hair. "Let me guess…Valeria and Inala."

Harry gave him a smile and the two hooded figures looked up at the sound of their names. The shorter one, Valeria, immediately jumped up from her seat to meet him halfway in a hug.

"Oh, Draco!" Valeria said, happily. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Draco placed a hand on top of the small girl's head and said, "It's good to see you too, Val." He took a seat across from Inala who grasped his hands in greeting and Harry slid into the vacant seat next to him.

"Harry! You didn't tell me Draco was your mate!" Valeria said, her tone accusatory.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry, it slipped my mind."

Inala squeezed his hands and said, "You have much to learn if you are to be the King's Consort."

Draco nodded. "I am willing to learn."

"Now, let's get down to business. Dumbledore summoned me a few nights ago to ask me to look for the king of Omnira who he thinks is a student at Hogwarts. I left Kraken to spy on him for me I will be retrieving him next week. I looked into Dumbledore's mind and found that he wants to take my powers and transfer it to his body." Harry narrowed his eyes in anger at the thought and Draco laid a hand on his leg to calm him.

Valeria hummed in thought. "That is very old dark magic, stealing another's magic is a crime in Omnira and books on those rituals have long been banned. I will look in the palace's library to see if I find anything on it."

"Harry, I think you should lead him off your trail. He may have suspicion that you may have been in Omnira and met the king when you disappeared. I mean think about it why would he choose you to look for the king if he didn't think that you already knew who it was." Draco reasoned and Harry nodded in thought.

"You're right, Draco, I will try to see if I can lead him towards a different direction for a while."

"That would be wise." Inala said, nodding. "Killing Dumbledore now would bring this world into chaos and you will gain many enemies. We will have to wait for the perfect time."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Another thing, I need you two to look up Horcruxes for me."

"Horcruxes?" Draco said in surprise. "What are you planning to do with Horcruxes?"

Harry looked confused. "I need to know what they are. Draco, are you familiar with Horcruxes?"

Draco nodded, grimly. "I've read about them in the Malfoy's library. They are dark magical objects that wizards use to keep themselves from dying. Wizards split their souls and store it in a vessel that they call Horcruxes so even when their body is vanquished their souls still remain in the land of the living. To make a Horcrux one must kill so the soul can split."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "That's why Dumbledore was thinking of telling me about this. Voldemort must be using Horcruxes to keep himself alive and that's why he didn't die fifteen years ago when the death curse back fired."

"You said they were objects?" Valeria asked Draco, thoughtfully. Draco nodded. "Then, they must be something that represents Voldemort like a memento or an object he holds dear."

Harry's eyes lit up as a thought came to him. "The diary!" When they all looked at him in confusion he went on to explain, "In my second year, I had destroyed a diary that had a living breathing part of Voldemort that went by the name of Tom Riddle. It had to be a Horcrux."

Inala nodded in understanding. "That's only one, there must be more and Voldemort can't be destroyed until all are destroyed. Voldemort must have made plenty in paranoia but as of right now we only know of one."

Draco nodded, he waved his hand and a parchment with a quill appeared in front of him. "So, the diary is destroyed. Harry, do you think Dumbledore has found another since he was thinking of asking you of finding more?"

Harry sat back in chair in thought before he said, "The ring on his finger. It has to be one. I'm not very good at aura checking but that ring has massive black magic in it. He was wearing it and his left hand was black and crippled it was as if it was slowly killing him and I've never seen that ring before on his hand."

"It must be, Voldemort must have put extremely powerful curses on his Horcruxes just in case someone finds one." Inala surmised as Draco wrote _"Possible H: Ring"_ on the parchment.

Valeria grinned evilly, leaning in to say, "This is good, we can wait for the ring to eat away at his magic and weaken him then we kill him."

Harry glanced at her, smirking. "I like how you think, Val."

"The Malfoy's manor may be storing possible Horcruxes" Draco offered, he tapped his quill against the wooden table in thought. "There's a room that my father never lets me enter and I am sure it is filled with dark artefacts. It was where the diary was held."

Inala nodded. "Then, we will have to plan and infiltrate the Malfoy's manor to see. We must wait for the perfect time to do so, however."

Harry agreed. "That will be for later. So far, we know that he has at least two and maybe as high as ten?"

"It is possible," Draco affirmed, biting his bottom lip. "With how insane Voldemort is right now, his soul could be beyond repair."

"It doesn't matter, we are not trying to save Voldemort we are trying to kill him." Valeria said, firmly. "Draco, do you know anything else about Horcrux?"

"Yes, they can only be destroyed by irreversible damage such as the death curse or a dark curse." Draco informed them.

"Or basilisk fang…I destroyed the diary with it." Harry said.

"Harry," Draco began, suddenly remembering his encounter with Pansy. "There is a spy among your people, Voldemort knows that Omnira exist but he still doesn't know who the king is or how to get into the portal."

"We know," Harry said, grimly. "I don't think it's one of the counsels or anyone who works in the palace as they would have told Voldemort who the king was as they all saw me during the summer."

"It's someone outside, in one of the three sections. There is no way in telling who without questioning everyone and that would take forever." Inala said.

Valeria nodded in agreement. "That's true there are simply too many people."

"We just have to keep our ears open then," Harry suggested and the others agreed.

It was then that Draco asked, "Val, where is my mother?"

"She went with Eli to Madu City to buy some clothes since Eli had some business there." Valeria informed him.

Before Draco could reply, he was tapped on the shoulder. "Draco Malfoy?" He turned and looked up at a fifth year Slytherin who held a brown wrapped box in his hands.

"Yes…" He said, slowly, looking at the boy suspiciously, how did the boy know he was at the back of the pub?

The boy handed him the box and said, cold and detached. "I was told to give you this."

Draco felt a horrible feeling well up inside him and he glanced at Harry who shrugged, clueless, while Valeria and Inala both gave him a curious look. He began to unwrap and open the package interested as to what was inside.

He wasn't expecting anything from his mother or grandfather so he had no clue what it was or who it was from.

Draco's heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat as he opened the lid of the box. Dread filled him and he could vaguely hear Harry calling out to him in concern but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

He felt as if he was drowning and he wasn't getting enough air, his lungs constricted and his heart thudded rapidly.

Draco's whole world tipped on its axis and his scream finally caught up to him. It was unrecognizable, like a sound of a wounded creature, a broken mind, a fragile prey. He saw Harry move in front of him and felt tears streaking his face. His eyes never leaving what was inside the box.

There laid neatly inside the box was the decapitated head of Narcissa Malfoy.

. . . .


	7. Of Truths and Plans

**Title:** Visions of Fire

**Summary:** AU, Part One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning(s):** * blood, sexual situations, dark elf! Harry, veela! Draco, strong language, character death, violence *

**Author's Note:** Another week, another chapter! Everyone check out my new story,** Wild**, it's a harry/draco where they grow up together after both are abandoned in the wild. Okay, I'm done plugging. Enjoy and review, please!

_. . . ._

_Chapter Seven: Of Truths and Plans_

_. . . ._

_Harry Potter_

_September 14, 1996_

It was only when they had arrived at the Headmaster's office did Harry realize that there was a note inside the package.

By then, an hour had passed and the head had shifted into another woman with black hair and unseeing brown eyes. Harry didn't recognize her nor did anyone else and he had a dark feeling that it was a muggle.

He looked down to read the note left by Lucius Malfoy:

_I know where she is. Join or next time, it will be her head in the box._

He crumpled the note angrily and wrapped his arms around his mate. Harry had sent Inala and Valeria to bring Narcissa from Omnira so Draco could be reassured that she was alive. Harry knew that it could blow his cover but he didn't care, all that mattered was Draco.

His elven instincts took over him instantly at the sight of his crying mate and all he wanted to do was kill anyone that came near his veela. He growled at anyone who entered the Headmaster's office and he would had found it amusing if he was in his right mind when Dumbledore bristled at his glare before leaving the room.

He could faintly hear a soothing note coming from Fawkes in response to Draco's distress and as he stared at his mate's blank stare he felt hopeless on how to comfort him.

He settled for cooing and pulled Draco forward suddenly on to his lap wrapping his arms around him. His head tucked perfectly under his chin as they waited for Valeria and Inala to return.

"Don't worry, my dragon, your mother is fine." Harry said, trying to soothe the agitated veela. "That was not her head in the box."

His veela didn't reply, merely curling up to him even more and Harry vowed to kill Lucius as soon as possible.

Harry could had cried in relief when Narcissa appeared in form of him, along with Val and Inala, it was the first time meeting the Malfoy matriarch and she was as beautiful and graceful as described.

"Dragon," She said, in relief, spotting her son in Harry's lap. She gave the raven haired a curious look before focusing on her son who noticed her presence and leapt up from where he was to greet her.

"Mother." He said, pulling her into a hug and his shoulder shook in silent sobs of relief after what had been sent to him in the box shook him to his core.

Val came towards Harry who was watching the two with fondness and said, "We found her at the palace with Eli, no harm was done to her."

"I figured as much," He nodded, Lucius was playing a dirty trick here and Harry was not amused. "I think Lucius sent that as a warning but I just wanted Draco to see his mother for extra reassurance."

Inala nodded in agreement. "It is still disturbing how Lucius could have given that sixth year this package without anyone detecting his presence."

Harry sighed, quite irked with that fact as well. "Yes, well, Hogwarts haven't been the most secure place as of late."

"What of Dumbledore; surely he will be suspicious of what a light elf, a water nymph and Narcissa Malfoy is doing in his office?" Val said, glancing around at the portraits of Headmasters and Headmistress long gone and dead but still kept there to spy for Dumbledore. Harry frowned at one specific one who seemed too interested in what they were saying and watched as he huffed and walked out the portrait, no doubt going to report to Dumbledore.

"Let it be." Harry replied simply, shrugging. "There's nothing that can be done about it now so just let it happen."

Val looked worried but did not dare to question her king even if she saw Harry more as a friend than ruler. She shared a nervous glance with Inala but let the subject be dropped.

"Trust me, Val, and just go with it." Harry said, smiled assuredly.

"Harry," Harry turned to where Narcissa had called his name softly. He was surprised by that, not expecting the blonde woman to acknowledge him at all. "I've been told that I owe a lot to you…thank you."

Harry waved her gratitude away with a smile. "Nonsense we're practically family." He said the last bit with a bit of hesitance which was washed away at Narcissa radiant smile at his words.

"But, of course." She murmured and Harry felt warm as Draco shot him an approving smile. "Treat him well, Harry, or I may teach you some of the dark magic the Black family is so proud of."

Harry gulped at her icy tone and he nodded, "No need to worry, Mrs Malfoy, I never intend to ever hurt him."

"Cissa," She said, smiling. "Like you said we are family and I am no longer a Malfoy."

"Of course, Cissa." Harry nodded. "Oh, that reminds me. _/Kraken, are you here?/_"

_/Yes, young Serpent,/_ Harry ignored the curious looks he was receiving from everyone but his mate at his hissing sounds as Kraken slid from his hiding place near the fireplace as it slithered to Harry where he picked him up.

"You've grown, Kraken." Harry said in English, stroking the shining new scales of the viper and admiring his new length. The snake was at least a foot long now.

"Kraken, now you can't wrap around my wrist." Draco commented as he came forward to greet his snake. The viper hiss in pleasure at the attention he was receiving.

_/Young Serpent, the old man has been speaking quite a bit about a locket that one of the founders had created. He believes it is in some type of cave, I believe. I also heard him speak to someone… he wished this person to assassinate the king of Omnira. /_

_/ Did he mention when? /_ Harry asked, he felt annoyed that not only did he had to look out for a crazy headmaster and a dark lord but an assassin as well.

_/No, he only said when the time is right/_

Harry nodded thoughtfully, giving Draco a look saying that they will talk later. Draco merely nodded, extending his left arm so his snake could wrap around it.

"Now, this feels weird." Draco muttered as Kraken took up his whole forearm and Harry chuckled.

"You did say he was too tiny." Harry smirked.

Before Draco could reply, the door was slammed open and in entered a frustrated Headmaster.

"Harry, you will tell me what is going on and you will tell me now." Dumbledore said, his voice firm and cold as he gazed at the raven-haired boy.

Harry raised an eyebrow coldly at the tone. "I don't owe you any explanation."

"That may have been so in the summer but I am the Headmaster and I will know all the dealings going through this school. Now, choose to explain why two magical creatures that are known to be extinct and Narcissa Malfoy is in my office or face expulsion." Dumbledore threatened, and Harry felt his anger spike up. He hated being threatened and it only irritated him more but he knew he couldn't get kicked out of school; there was too much going on here that was detrimental to this war for him to just leave it.

Harry gritted his teeth and said, "Fine." He was painfully aware of the portrait who had returned looking oddly smug.

"Introduce yourselves." Harry said to Val and Inala.

Valeria didn't need to be told twice as she came forward and bowed. "I am Valeria, Light Elf Elder to the king of Omnira."

Dumbledore looked shocked to see an Elder in the flesh and blood in front of him, he looked over Val's childish form unimpressed and Harry internally smirked. Underestimating Val's power by her physical form would be his first mistake.

Inala stepped forward and bowed. "I am Inala, Water Nymph Elder to the king of Omnira."

Dumbledore swallowed deeply, Harry could tell by the way he was looking between the two that he didn't believe them.

"Harry, how did—"

"They are friends," Harry replied, curtly, leaning back in his seat. "Narcissa has been in hiding in Omnira since this summer and they knew where she was so I asked them to bring her here for Draco's assurance."

Dumbledore seemed to realize why they were all here in the first place and his eyes turned to the box that sat on his desk with rotting flesh in it. "I do apologize, Mr Malfoy, for that incident. I don't know how that package came into Hogwarts."

"I'm sure." Draco drawled and Harry had to hide a smirk at the condescending look Draco was giving the Headmaster.

Dumbledore ignored his tone and turned to the Valeria and Inala. "It is an honor to meet you two, I presume that you two are very busy with the coronation of the king coming up."

Valeria and Inala were not fooled. "Yes, quite."

"Such a joyous occasion for the magical kingdom to finally have a king when it hasn't had one in centuries; it is a light in these dark times." Dumbledore said, pleasantly, as he moved to his desk and with a wave of his hand, the box was gone and out of sight.

"Dark times?" Valeria asked, innocently, playing along with Dumbledore's games.

"Oh yes, my dear." Dumbledore nodded solemnly and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Darkness is looming over us in the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"It sounds dreadful." Inala said, coldly.

"It is…it is." Dumbledore said, looking between the two and Harry felt uneasy at the twinkle in his eyes. "This must be a sign of fate that we have met. I have wanted to meet the king for quite some time."

"Our king has no interest in your wars, Dumbledore, if that is what you are implying." Inala said, coldly, and Harry applauded her as she kept a straight face.

"I am merely implying—"

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Professor." Harry cut in, his eyes set in anger. "The king has no interest in helping you in this war against Voldemort, his main concern as of now is his country."

"Harry, you've met this king?" Dumbledore turned to him, his eyes cold.

"I have." Harry dipped his head and Draco shifted nervously from where he stood next to his mother.

"But, yet you have not told me this even when I specifically asked you to seek him out."

"I am not your servant, Professor." Harry spat out the last word as if it was a dirty word. "I only serve my king and his interest, the only reason I indulge you is because the king ordered me to do so."

Dumbledore seemed startled by his cold response and McGonagall gasped at his audacity to speak to the Headmaster in such a way. "Surely, if I spoke with the king…"

"No!" Harry snapped, rising to his feet in frustration. "I know what you are doing, Dumbledore, I am not a fool. You want to find out who the real king is to manipulate him or steal his powers."

Dumbledore blanched as he choked on his words and Harry's green eyes shone with satisfaction at rendering the old wizard speechless. McGonagall looked stricken and looked at Dumbledore in horror.

"Albus," McGonagall whispered in horror. "Surely, you were not planning on evoking the Imperium ritual that is a sin against magic and is immoral!"

"It is all for the greater good, Minerva."

"Imperium ritual?" Harry mused, glaring at him. "So, that is what you were planning."

"It is a ritual which literally rips out the magic from one person to transfer it to another's, causing the receiver to gain the power and magic of the giver. The giver is said to go insane as their very life essence is stripped from them. It is very dark magic." Inala explained with a grim face.

"I would turn you over to the Ministry of Magic for attempted magic theft but they are as corrupted as you are." Harry hissed, he turned away from him and started for the door. Draco, Narcissa, Valeria, and Inala all following his lead. "Do not worry though, Dumbledore, your day will come."

"Are you threatening me, my boy?" Dumbledore hissed in anger.

Harry paused, his hand on the door knob of the room as he looked back at the man he once admired and respected. "It is not a threat, Headmaster, it is a fact." With that said, he flung the door open and left down the stairs, his little group following his lead.

"Really, Harry," Draco began, trying to keep up with his mate's quick pace as they went down the stairs. "Did you have to reveal all that?"

"Yes." Harry replied, firmly as stepped off the last stair and stopped to turn to face them. "None of what I said will hurt us and he still doesn't know who the real king is. The sooner we get rid of Dumbledore the more time we have to focus on the main threat."

Inala nodded. "Dumbledore is a small obstacle to what our main goal is."

"But as long as he's here he will always be a wild card, Dumbledore may be subdued now but he will try to retaliate." Harry finished, grimly.

"Val, you and Inala return back to Omnira with Cissa." Harry ordered, he turned around and began to walk. "Start planning an infiltration to Malfoy Manor we have to be prepared when the moment comes."

. . . .

_September 21, 1996_

"You did what?!" Hermione screeched as she helped Ron to sit on the sheet she had laid on the grass near the Black lake. It was a clear Saturday afternoon and they had thought it would be best to find a private place to talk about what Harry had learned.

Harry winced at her tone and silently put up a privacy ward for precaution as he settled down on to the grass. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is." Hermione rebutted as she flop down next to Ron and glared at Harry. "You going against Dumbledore and revealing that you know who the king is. That's just asking for trouble."

Harry shrugged, "What's done is done, it couldn't be helped at the moment and he would had found out sooner rather than later."

"You know what this means, Harry." Ron began with worried eyes. "Dumbledore is either going to want your head or ally with you."

"He can try both but won't get either." Harry growled, "Val says the ring will cripple him soon enough since it's eating away at his magic…when that happens, I will kill him.

Hermione looked frightened and Ron waved his hand as he said, "Move back a little, will you? Explain to me how these Horcruxes work."

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Horcruxes are vessels, basically, that keeps a part of the creator's soul in it. To make one, the creator must do the most inhumane act…kill another."

Ron paled, "S-so you're saying that Voldemort is immortal?"

"Yes, as long as these Horcruxes are out there. We've deduced that the diary was one and the ring could be another by the way it contained dark magic."

"I don't understand something," Hermione murmured, putting a finger on her chin. "If Dumbledore knew that the ring was a Horcrux why did he wear it?"

"I dunno…" Harry said, "Maybe, it has a compulsion spell on it making anyone near it want to wear it so it could do the damage that it did to his hand."

"Or he's an idiot." Ron offered.

Hermione shot him a glare, "This is serious, Ron. So, you said that you know of two then there must be five more that we have to find."

Harry gave her a curious look, "How do you figure that?"

Hermione looked at him as if it was obvious, "Well, you did say that you-know-who hates his muggle father and anything muggle at that. So, making these Horcruxes he would had chosen magical items that bear significance in the magical world and the most magical significant thing in this world is—"

"The number seven," Harry whispered, looking at Hermione in awe. "Hermione, you truly are brilliant."

Hermione blushed at the compliment, "It is only logics, Harry."

"So, the diary held a personal significance to you-know-who so that must mean the ring must be magically significant and his other Horcruxes as well."

Hermione stared at the ground in thought and her eyes strayed to the castle for a second. "You don't think—no…"

"Come on, Hermione; tell us what you are thinking." Harry said, curiously.

"Well, you-know-who did have access to Hogwarts and those items did get lost in the last fifty years…" Hermione trailed off, her eyes still set on the castle.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, just spit it out!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione huffed, "In _Hogwarts, a History _it is said when the founders created this school they had powerful items that would be held in the school to signify themselves. Rowena Ravenclaw created a diadem, Helena Hufflepuff has her cup, Salazar Slytherin created a locket, and Godric Gryffindor had a sword. All but one went missing fifty years ago…"

"You're trying to say that Voldemort stole those items to make them into Horcruxes. He got them all except Gryffindor's sword." Harry deduced and ignored Ron's flinch when he said Voldemort.

"So, Voldemort made all of these a Horcrux—and including the ring that Dumbledore has and the diary Harry destroyed— that totals up to five." Ron said, looking between the two. "Now, we just have to find them."

"Easier said than done," Harry said, grimly. "By the look of how Dumbledore dealing with only one Horcrux, Voldemort has made every precaution to make sure that his Horcruxes are secure and even if someone did find them they would be too dead to tell the tale."

"This is good though; we can keep our ears open for anything and maybe ask some ghosts that have been around since Hogwarts was built." Hermione said, eagerly.

Harry didn't say a word, his face grim. Hermione made it sound so easy but he knew they would have to be well prepared to steal these Horcruxes right from under Voldemort's nose.

. . . .

_October 1, 1996_

"Shh, we have to be quiet." Harry whispered to Draco, pulling him through the quiet halls. It was past curfew and Harry thought it would be the perfect time to spend some alone time with Draco. They were now headed towards the Prefect bathroom—thanks to Hermione who gave him the password—and Harry couldn't be more thankful for the alone time with his mate.

The week had been calm, too calm for Harry's taste, since they had figured out what most of the Horcruxes were. He knew both Dumbledore and Voldemort were planning something, he just didn't know what yet.

"You're the one who's pulling me too roughly." Draco hissed and Harry hissed in pain as he felt his hand that was holding Draco's began to heat up to the point of being unbearable.

"How childish of you, Draco." Harry admonished as he let go of his lover's hand to get away from the heat. Draco smirked and merely shrugged as he took the burnt hand and kissed it.

"Better?" Draco purred as Harry felt the coolness of Draco's lips touch his warm skin.

"Much," Harry agreed, kissing him chastely on the lips. He looked around and realized that they had arrived in front of the prefect bathroom portrait. He murmured the password and pushed his mate inside before letting the portrait close with a soft click.

It was just as he remembered it from fourth year. The mermaid stained glass glanced at him interestingly and Harry blushed when she gave them both a lecherous smirk.

"This was your surprise," Draco asked as he bent down to let Kraken down from his arm. "The prefect bathroom? You really want to see me naked that bad, Potter?"

Harry blushed, honestly the plan sounded better in his head. "Err…I seriously didn't think this through."

Draco's eyes softened and he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's the thought that counts, I suppose." Harry didn't know where to look when he realized that Draco was taking off his clothes and quickly turned around to give Draco some privacy.

He glared when the mermaid giggled at his antics and he wanted badly to stick a certain finger at her. He heard water running for a second before a splash.

"Are you coming or not?" Draco called out to him and Harry turned to realize that Draco had entered the huge bath, bubbles covering his whole body.

Harry nodded; smiling as he took off his robes and entered the tub, shivering when the change of temperature hit his system. Draco swam towards him, settling between his thighs and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You know this wasn't such a bad idea after all." Draco commented, laying his head on Harry's chest. Harry hummed, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Yeah but the mermaid is creeping me out." Harry replied, nodding his head at the mermaid that was staring at them intently.

"God, I hope she don't think she's going to get a show." Draco said, amused.

Harry groaned but didn't reply; also amused by the way mermaid was staring at them. Harry closed his eyes, relaxing in the comfortable silence, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on Draco's back. He smiled when Draco shivered under his administration. Feeling adventurous, he trailed his finger lower to Draco's buttocks.

"Harry!" Draco gasped his back arching at the sensation. Harry opened his eyes and leaned down, capturing his mate's lips with his own. He licked Draco's bottom lip and felt a sense of victory when the veela allowed him entrance and he explored, pillaged, and conquered the blonde's mouth.

It was the first time they had went this far, more than just kissing and shy touches. Harry knew it was a testament to how their relationship had grown in the past month. Harry knew even without the mate bond that he held fierce feelings for Draco and he could only hope that Draco felt the same for him.

Harry reluctantly pulled back as air became an issue. Beads of water trickled down Draco's forehead, the end of his hair slightly damp, while his chest heaved in the effort to inhale enough oxygen, and his half open eyes were glazed over with lust and affection.

In addition to looking absolutely ravishing, in the same moment, Harry realized just how beautiful the veela was.

"You know, I haven't seen your wings since that day on the train." Harry commented as he traced his hand on the blond's back causing Draco to shiver at his touch.

"I haven't seen yours at all," Draco shot back, leaning back to look at Harry fully. "I want to see them."

Harry smiled before he allowed his wings to burst out from his back, sighing in relief as they stretched; he hadn't released them since the summer. Draco looked at his wings with a glint in his eyes before he lifted a hand to brush the wing closest to him causing Harry to shiver.

"It's ironic, the beacon of light for the wizarding world has black wings." Draco said dryly as he let out his own white wings and Harry would never get use to how they made the veela so much more beautiful.

"Yeah and yours make you look like an angel," Harry teased, smiling when Draco glared at him.

Draco bowed his head on his chest and nipped a little above his right nipple and Harry hissed at the burning sensation it brought.

"Draco, that hurt, you sadist!" He exclaimed, tightening his hold on Draco's hips.

"Sorry." Draco said, though judging by the grin on his face he was surely not. "I like to mark my property."

Harry growled, nipping at Draco's neck hard enough to draw blood. "Then, let me return the favor."

"Prat." Draco glared; clutching at his neck that Harry was sure would turn into a nice bruise. "I bruise easily."

"Sorry, Princess." Harry said, apologetic, though he had a grin on his face. He sputtered indignantly when Draco plunged his head into the water mercilessly for his comment.

The mermaid giggled quietly from her perch as she continued to stare at the two, intrigued.

. . . .

_October 18, 1996_

"It's been too quiet for too long." Harry growled as he stalked out of the dungeons where they just finished Potions, Hermione and Ron quickly on his heels. "Voldemort is definitely planning something."

"You're overthinking this, Harry," Hermione whispered, surprised at her best friend's outburst.

"No, I'm not." Harry snapped, stomping up the stairs. "Voldemort is going to do something and it won't be pretty."

Harry continued his way up and only confused his friends when he passed the stairs that would lead to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Astronomy Tower." Harry replied, tersely.

Hermione and Ron shared a look but didn't comment on it as they quietly followed their friend up the stairs.

Harry felt grateful that he had such loyal friends and he vowed to always protect them with his very being. He stopped at the door of the Astronomy tower to open the door, revealing very familiar faces.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked when he had entered to see Draco standing next to a child and a woman with blue hair.

"Hello to you too, Weasley." Draco smirked when Ron growled at him.

"Enough you too, we didn't come here to fight." Harry said, glaring at them both. "Draco has very important Intel and he's my mate, that's the only reason he would ever need to be wherever I am."

Hermione nodded as she bowed to the two women knowing that they were Elders. "Hello, it is a pleasure to finally meet you two. I am Hermione Granger, Elder of the magical people to the king."

"I am Ron Weasley, best friend to the king." Ron said, stepping forward.

Valeria giggled before she said, "I am Valeria, Elder of Light Elves to the king. You are truly amazing, Hermione, we have approved every policy Harry has sent us from you and the people are truly satisfied."

Hermione blushed at the compliment, "T-thank you, I am glad."

Inala stepped forward as well, "I am Inala, Elder of Water Nymphs to the king."

"Now, that we have introductions out of the way, we can talk. Now, Draco, what did you find out?"

"Well, Theo has been spying for me and he told me that the Dark Lord is planning on attacking the wards to try to create a decoy so the Slytherins could go look for something."

"The Horcrux," Harry surmised. "He probably realized that Dumbledore has the ring and knew his other Horcrux were being targeted."

"Harry, this would be a good time to infiltrate the Malfoy Manor as many Death Eaters would be with Voldemort and nowhere near the manor. We could see if there is a Horcrux in their possession." Inala proposed.

Harry nodded, "Yes, that seems like a good idea but they will probably leave some Death Eaters to guard the house."

"The attack will be on Halloween." Draco informed them.

Harry looked between them and said, "Okay, listen up; Ron, Hermione, and Inala you all will stay here to go after Pansy and the other Slytherins that are trying to get the Horcrux while Draco, Val and I go to Malfoy's manor and look for the Horcrux there." They all nodded, agreeing with the plan.

Harry's green eyes darkened as he continued, "Halloween night, we make our move."

. . . .


	8. Of Revenge and Freedom

**Title:** Visions of Fire

**Summary:** AU, Part One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning(s): *** blood, sexual situations, dark elf! Harry, veela! Draco, strong language, character death, violence *

**Author's Note: **Enjoy, guys!

_. . . ._

_Chapter Eight: Of Revenge and Freedom_

_. . . ._

_Draco Malfoy_

_October 19, 1996_

_He was dreaming of fire. Hot, scorching fire, its red flames bursting through windows and he was stuck. He had nowhere to run and he was suffocating, his lungs pressed and heavy against the dark and unnatural fire._

_It was burning…burning…_

_He felt helpless to do anything about it, his mate was in the fire and he felt sadness._

_Emptiness…_

_No…no…he could hear his screaming voice like a distant whisper far but near, close to his ear as he whispered one word, no…_

_The fire held him in place like a vice, unyielding and he could only watch as it burned._

_No…_

"NO!" Draco gasped out as he shot out of his bed; he looked around frantically his mind foggy from the sleep. He tried to control his breathing as he realized that he was in his dormitory and not in a horrible fire. He shivered, not wanting to think about it.

"Draco?" He jumped when he heard Blaise's sleepy voice in the darkness and he turned to the right where he knew the Italian's bed to be.

"You okay? I heard you screaming," Blaise said, his voice concerned.

"Yeah," Draco said, shakily. He berated himself internally for forgetting the silence spell. "I'm fine, just a night terror."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Blaise, go back to sleep." Draco said, he hid his terror from his voice as he lay back down and covered his head.

Draco stared into the darkness not wanting to go to sleep after such a dram, it felt so real; so real, he could almost feel the fire licking at his flesh and burning him. He shivered, peeved by such a dream.

"It meant nothing," He whispered, firmly, into the dark. "It didn't mean anything."

Though Draco tried to convince himself, he knew that it did mean something; it meant danger.

Draco didn't go back to sleep that night.

. . . .

_October 31__st__, 1996_

The weeks leading up to Halloween were tense. Draco could even see the tension among the Slytherins as some were nervous that they were given such a huge task.

Draco sat at the Slytherin's table Halloween morning, nervousness bubbling in his stomach as he stabbed at his eggs. Blaise gave him a nervous glance and Draco felt bad for worrying him but he couldn't tell him what was to happen.

Blaise had every right to worry, anyways, since he was the only one who knew Draco was having nightmares every night since that first time and it was taking its toll on him.

He had dark bangs under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. He knew Harry noticed as well but whenever his mate would bring up his health, Draco would distract him one way or another.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm about to drop dead, Blaise," Draco said, dully, looking up to glare at his best friend. "I'm fine."

"You say you're fine but you look like shit." Blaise sneered before he sighed, "Look, Draco, I'm not saying to tell me all your secrets but don't blatantly lie to me when we both know that you are far from fine. I think I am at least owed that much."

Draco flinched, the guilt that was already in the pit of his stomach growing larger at Blaise's words. He knew he could trust Blaise; he was his best friend after all; if he couldn't trust him than he couldn't trust anyone.

"I've been having nightmares," Draco confessed, gritting his teeth. "About a fire, most nights I don't sleep because of it. I think—I think it's a warning…something big is going to happen, Blaise."

Blaise looked at him; his eyes didn't reveal what he was thinking. "How about tonight? I know you and Potter are planning something to counterattack what I said was to happen."

Draco looked around to make sure there wasn't any eavesdropper near before he said, "We are, tonight."

"I see," Blaise said, coolly, his golden eyes cold. "And I wasn't privileged to this information because…"

"Blaise," Draco started, weakly. "It's not like that, really—"

"Then tell me how it is, Draco," Blaise hissed, getting up so quickly that he caused a few heads to turn in surprise. "When you feel like trusting me again, then you know where to find me."

"Blaise," Draco began to protest but Blaise would hear none of it as he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco groaned and placed his head into his hands, ignoring when a person slid in the vacant seat across from him.

"Trouble in paradise?" The voice was light and soft, Draco peeked through his fingers to see Theo sitting across from him, his head rested on his palms and his dark eyes lit with curiosity.

"You have no idea." Draco said, his voice muffled and his heart heavy, this was the worst time to be fighting with Blaise.

Things could only go downhill from here.

. . . .

"You and Potter have been awfully close this past month," Severus said to Draco, it was after Defense class that Severus had told Draco to stay back so he could speak with him.

Draco internally groaned, not in the mood for scrutinizing and false accusations that he was sure his godfather would surely begin to spout out.`

"Oh," Draco said, vaguely, leaning against the desk. "Have we?"

Severus glared at him, not liking his tone at all. "Your father is worried."

"My father is angry," Draco corrected with a sneer. "My father has never worried for me nor will he ever. Don't take me for a fool, Sev."

Severus bowed his head in agreement. "Be is as it may, your father is more concerned than you think."

Draco snorted, "Only because I sent a big 'fuck you' to him when he offered me a place at the Dark Lord's side."

Severus' face remained impassive not showing his emotion as he asked, carefully, "You do not wish to be a death eater?"

"Of course not!" Draco said, glaring at him. "I would never bow to that man nor should you. I know what you're doing, Sev, and just know that you can go to Harry if you need protection."

"Potter?" Severus sneered, disgust and rage in his eyes. "As if I would trust that fool with my life. That boy is a mere pawn for Dumbledore, Potter has no power."

Draco clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes, he didn't like when people bad mouthed his mate. "You'd be surprised."

Severus studied him carefully. "You know something, don't you?"

Draco gave a shrug, "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I don't trust you, Sev."

Severus flinched at his words but said, "I have your best interest at heart, Draco."

Draco looked at him coldly, "I'm sure."

"Draco…" Severus sighed, feeling more tired than he looked.

"May I go now, Professor?" Draco snipped, turning away from his godfather. What he said was true, he couldn't trust a man that played for both sides, a man such as that was fickle and could turn on either side in a second if it benefited him. No, his godfather would have to earn his trust.

"You may." Severus said, resignedly.

"When you've realized the truth than, maybe, you will see it as I do." Draco said, cryptic as he made his way towards the door.

"And how do you see it?" Severus asked, curious.

Draco shot him a grin, "Harry will win this war."

. . . .

Draco knew when it began. They were all seated for dinner in the Great Hall and Draco barely took a bite of his food as anxiety gripped him tightly. His stomach rolled and he felt as if he was going to vomit at any minute.

He knew Valeria and Inala were already there, he could feel their presence near where Harry sat at the Gryffindor's table. He shook his head, slightly worried that two creatures could come and go as they pleased through the Hogwarts's ward as if it was nothing.

If Voldemort would ever find out this weakness, they would be doomed.

Pansy and the others assumed Death Eaters were sitting at the edge of the Slytherin table, near the Great Hall entrance, looking as nervous as Draco felt.

It was then that he felt a heavy pressure settle around him and he knew the attack had begun. He frowned as the weaker children fainted as the pressure became too heavy for them and the older student began to panic at the sight of first and second years dropping to the floor.

Draco watched as Dumbledore rose to his feet, silencing the frantic whispers as more students continued to fall to the ground.

Before he could speak, a chilling voice, almost hissing, began to ring around them. "Dumbledore, you have something of mine and I would like it returned."

Chaos ensued.

It started with a girl's terrified scream at the sound of the Dark Lord's voice so near before every student moved into motion, thousands of feet running to the entrance as the teachers tried to bring order to their students. Draco stood, trying to make his way to his mate; he only made it halfway before he was pushed to the side.

When the air got heavier and there was a loud boom that shook the whole castle, Draco felt himself be shoved multiple times as he was pushed out of the way. He could see Pansy and the others running out the Great Hall and he knew they didn't have much time.

"Harry!" He called out, close enough so that his voice could be carried over the chaotic screams and shouts. Harry turned to where he was standing and he shoved a third year out of the way as he said, "We have to move now!"

Harry nodded, turning to Hermione and Ron he told them something and they nodded before they held out their hands and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Move it!" Draco snarled as he pushed another student out of his way and finally made it to the Gryffindor's table.

Harry grabbed his hand and he felt a much smaller hand in his other and he assumed it was Val's. He felt the air distort around him before he vanished, gone before anyone noticed.

. . . .

The mansion was just as Draco remembered it, standing tall and proud. Harry was next to him, gasping for breath at the lighter pressure that wasn't so tiring and Valeria had finally become visible. The night was calm and quiet; there was no Death Eater on watch which they had expected since most were with Voldemort.

"Okay, let's go. Hermione said we should have at least an hour to do this." Harry said, he looked around their surroundings. "We're at the edge of the ward but once we enter, we shouldn't have a problem since Draco is keyed into the ward."

Draco nodded, grabbing both their hands. "Both of you have to hold my hands so you can go through as well."

They walked to the ward and Draco could feel it, the familiar humming of magic but it felt odd, almost off. Draco couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head, he had no time in figuring out what was wrong with the wards.

He moved forward and he knew when they passed it as magic flooded around him before settling, knowing Draco's own familiar aura. Draco sighed in relief, glad that the ward didn't alert Lucius that it was just infiltrated.

"Val!" Draco turned at Harry's panicked shout and found Valeria slumped on the ground with Harry kneeled in front of her.

"What happened?" Draco asked, as he kneeled next to the light elf.

"I don't know as soon as you entered with us, she swayed before collapsing," Harry said, frowning. "What happened, Val?"

"It feels like all my magic has been sapped, I feel so weak." Valeria said, her eyes half lidded.

Harry frowned before his eyes widened in horror, "Could it be that Lucius put a suppressor spell on the wards?"

Draco widened his eyes in surprise at Harry's words before he stretched out his palm and tried to form a ball of fire. He was shocked when not even a spark was formed.

"That bastard," Draco whispered as Harry growled, picking up Val and moving back out of the ward. "We don't feel the effect as much as Val does because we are only half creature but Val is full creature."

"Val, are you better?" Harry asked, concerned, as he laid her by a tree.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Val said, smiling weakly. "I think it would be best if I stayed here as lookout, there is no way I can pass those wards without feeling the effect of that spell."

"Okay," Harry said, instantly.

"Harry," Draco began, concerned for the little girl. "You sure that is a good idea?"

Harry gave him a reassuring smile, "Draco, Val is an Elder and I trust her. Don't underestimate my Elders; they are far too powerful to be brought down by Death Eaters."

Draco nodded, giving Val a smile which was returned before he grabbed Harry's hand and entered the ward again. He shivered, more aware of his creature side being suppressed as he made his way toward the mansion. They both pulled out their wands, feeling more vulnerable now that half their power was subdued.

"Draco," Harry began, nervously.

"Yes?" Draco looked at him, his eyes curious.

"There's a chance that you father could be here…" Harry said, looking at him intently trying to gauge his reaction.

"Yeah." Draco breathed out, his stomach coiling again in nervousness.

"If that's the case, then I'll look for the Horcrux and you settle things with your father." Harry said, smiling gently at his mate, he lifted his hand to Draco's face to brush a piece of Draco's hair out of his eyes.

"Harry," Draco looked at him in surprise.

"I know this is important to you and I want you to kick his ass." Harry smirked; they were now standing in front of the front door.

Draco stared at him for a moment, before he pulled Harry towards him and smashing his lips against his own. The kiss was messy and hot and all over the place, Draco tried to convey all his affection, devotion, gratitude and feelings to Harry the best way he could.

"Don't die on me, Potter." Draco gasped out as they pulled away before they got carried away.

"Don't plan to anytime soon," Harry returned cheekily before pecking Draco's lips once more before turning to the door. With a flick of his wand, the door exploded leaving only a big hole and dust in its wake.

"I never liked that door anyways," Draco said his hand tightened over his wand.

"Good thing I destroyed it then," Harry responded before he sent another silent spell that dropped the Death Eater that was running towards them to the ground.

Draco stepped through the ruined entrance and looked around, when he knew the coast was clear he turned to Harry, "The room is on the third floor, it is the only room there so you can't miss it."

Harry nodded, "Right, I'll go on ahead."

Draco nodded, watching as his mate made his way to the stairs before he went down the hall. Even with his suppressed senses, he knew his father would be in his study and no doubt he would have heard the commotion already.

He stared at the wooden door in front of him that kept him from the sole man he despised more than anything. He tightened his grip on his wand, his knuckles turning white.

With a wave of his wand the door exploded, he could spot the cold gray eyes of his father watching him as he stepped through the ruined door.

Draco felt rage fill his entire being, all he wanted was to see those eyes dead.

"I've been waiting for you, Draco."

"Have you?" Draco said, casually, he would play along for now.

"Have you come to beg for mercy?" Lucius smirked, his cane clenched tightly in his hand. "I did hope my little warning would reach you in a timely fashion."

Draco felt furious; his father was playing with him. He knew Lucius wanted him to snap and mindlessly attack him out of rage but he wouldn't give in.

"No," Draco said, slowly, as if Lucius was stupid. "I've come for your head."

Lucius' smug face instantly turned into an ugly scowl, sneering as he said, "My head? You think you can beat me, boy."

"I don't know," Draco confessed, his eyes narrowing sharply. "But I'll die trying. Even if it kills me, I will kill you."

"_Crucio!"_ Lucius shouted Draco knew it was coming and instantly jumped out of the way of the unforgivable curse. He had expected Lucius to let his rage take over him once Draco goaded him.

He countered with a cutting hex and Lucius waved it away almost impatiently, Draco gritted his teeth, angered that his creature side was suppressed, his hands flexed wanting to see Lucius burn.

Lucius could see his annoyance and smirked, "Do you like the new addition to the wards, boy? I had expected you to come with an army of creatures but I was surprised when the ward only identified you."

So, he didn't know Harry was here? Good, that would be to Draco's advantage.

"You talk too much," Draco growled, throwing hex after hex. Hexes that wouldn't kill him but maim him as Draco wanted him to suffer as much as he did throughout the years.

"_Reducto!"_ Lucius shouted, Draco levitated a chair to take the hit for him and winced when a piece of wood sliced his cheek, he clutched his cheek as it began to bleed. Lucius took advantage of this distraction and fired a Crucio and then a cutting spell towards Draco.

Draco cursed himself for being distracted, as the spells zoomed to him knowing he didn't have a chance to dodge this time.

He screamed in agony as the Crucio hit him full force, the force of the spell sending him flying to the wall as the cutting spell hit his leg, a large gash began to bleed profusely.

Lucius walked towards him, sneering. "You are weak, Draco, it's pathetic."

Draco could only pant, his muscles twitching in agony as the Crucio spell was lifted. He screamed again as Lucius threw him under the curse again, it felt like a burning under his skin slowly melting his insides.

Lucius was enjoying seeing his son writhe on the floor in pain, a smirk on his lips.

"I will spare you, Draco, if only you join the Dark Lord." Lucius said, kneeling in front of the boy.

Draco coughed and spat out some blood, glaring weakly at his father. "Never."

Lucius grabbed hold of his neck before standing to his feet. Draco grabbed at his father's tight grip helplessly trying to loosen the hold as his throat began to constrict. He dangled helplessly a few feet off the ground as Lucius glared at him.

"Such a disappointment," Lucius drawled, his grip tightening and Draco wheezed, desperate for air. "I will not kill you by my wand; such scum does not deserve that honor. I will watch as the life is drained from you as you suffocate, feeling as helpless as a muggle."

"Fuck…you…" Draco wheezed out, his vision blurring as he was being choked to death.

"I will be sure that your mother receives your body," Lucius paused to give him a twisted smile. "In pieces that is."

Draco felt dread as his vision began to darken, was this it? Was this how he was going to die? At the hands of his father? He never even told Harry that he loved him.

Harry…

Draco felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes as he thought of his mate and how heartbroken he would be.

'_I'm sorry, Harry.'_ Draco thought, he felt weaker and weaker as he lost blood and his father's grip tightened around his neck, he knew he would soon he would lose consciousness.

It was then that he felt tightness on his left arm and he remembered, he could have cried in joy.

"Any last words, Draco?" Lucius said, knowing that he had won. He narrowed his eyes when Draco only glared fiercely at him and grabbed hold of his arms.

Draco smirked nastily, blood dripping down his chin. "It's over now, father, release the Kraken!"

Draco felt a sense of great satisfaction as Kraken sprung forward out of his sleeve to pierce Lucius with his poison, he relished how Lucius instantly paled and a look of horror came over his face as he let go of his grip on Draco causing the blond to fall to the ground before Lucius fell to his knees.

Draco fought off the darkness to watch as Lucius choked on his very breath before letting out a blood curdling scream before he slumped forward, dead before he even hit the ground. His eyes unseeing and dead, his face still morphed in horror at having been defeated so quickly and easily.

Draco breathed heavily, blood loss and his near death experience shocking his body. He fell on his hands and knees, as Kraken slid out of his sleeve and he gave the green viper a weak smile.

"Thank you…Kraken…" He gasped out, his vision blurring. "Find…Harry…" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he slumped forward, his vision blackening and Draco knew no more.

. . . .

Draco woke up to a hand running through his hair and he felt warm and comfortable. He shifted, trying to figure out where he was and it was then that it hit him.

He had killed his father.

His father was dead.

Draco snapped his eyes open, looking around wildly to see that he was in the infirmary and Harry was sitting next to him.

"Harry?" Draco said, intertwining his hand with his mate's. Harry gave him a soft smile, leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"Hey, princess." For once, Draco wasn't angry at the nickname just happy that he could hear his mate's teasing, warm voice again. "I'm so happy you're awake,"

"How long have I been out?" Draco winced, as he tried to shift his leg and pain shot through it. It seemed that Lucius had did damage to his leg with that nasty slicing curse.

"For three days," Harry explained, his hand never stopped combing through Draco's hair. "Madame Pomfrey was afraid you would slip into a coma."

There was a hiss and Draco looked down to see Kraken coiled up on his lap and he smiled, petting the snake on the head.

"Kraken," Harry began amusement and affection in his voice. "He didn't want to leave your side not even for a minute. He's been hear longer than I have. He told me what happened."

Draco nodded, looking at his snake who hissed at him. "Thank you, buddy, you saved my life." His only answer was another hiss and a flick of Kraken's tongue.

"Harry," Draco began, looking into those gorgeous eyes he loved so much. Well, he loved everything about Harry; his eyes, his mouth, his personality, even his damned hair. It only took a brush with death for him to realize it. "I—well…I—"

"Shh…don't waste your strength." Harry shushed him, placing a single finger onto his lips. "I know. I do too."

Draco smiled, he didn't know how Harry knew but he was happy, happier than he ever felt. But he knew, he could see it in the loving gaze in Harry's eyes that he did indeed love him. Even if Harry didn't, he had forever to convince his mate otherwise.

Draco couldn't ask for anything else.

"You did it, Draco," Harry said, with a smile after a moment of sweet silence. "You killed your father."

Draco leaned back against the headboard, his heart constricting as he thought of all the torture his mother went through from his father because of him and how much ridiculed he received from his father. Before he knew it, tears were dribbling down his cheeks as he let it all out. All the pain, anguish, and fear that he held onto for so long while he and his mother were trapped—imprisoned—under Lucius grip.

Draco sobbed in his hands, tears wetting the bed sheets as he looked at Harry with watery eyes, Harry sank down into the bed next to him pulling the veela tight to his chest. "I'm free, Harry."

Draco felt bad for drenching Harry's shirt with his tears but he couldn't stop it, he was so happy.

He was free; Lucius Malfoy no longer had a hold on him or his mother.

He was free.

. . . .


	9. Of Intentions and Threats

**Title:** Visions of Fire

**Summary:** AU, Part One of 'The Dark Tales' trilogy. Year Six. A little girl appearing out of nowhere in his bedroom was not exactly what Harry had expected on his sixteenth birthday. And what's this about leading a country to war? Slash, creature fic, Harry/Draco.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning(s):** * blood, sexual situations, smut, dark elf! Harry, veela! Draco, strong language, character death, violence *

**Author's Note:** Not much to say, this chapter will be the turning point of the story though. Enjoy guys!

. . . .

_Chapter Nine: Of Intentions and Threats_

. . . .

_Harry Potter_

_October 31, 1996_

Harry ran up the stairs, leaving his mate to take care of his father as he concentrated on getting to the room that Draco had explained to him. He slipped into the shadows when he spotted a Death Eater at the top of the stairs.

"_Stupefy,"_ Harry muttered, he watched as a red streak of light came out of his wand and hit the Death Eater square in the chest making him fly and land near the opposite wall.

Harry walked up the rest of the stairs and looked around before he spotted the second set of stairs that would bring him to the third floor. He took the stairs by two and reached the top where he instantly spotted the door that Draco had described to him.

With his wand held tightly in his hand, Harry walked to the door and tried to twist the knob. It was locked; Harry tapped the door and muttered, _"Alohomora." _He smirked when the door clicked and he opened it, a forewarning feeling in his gut.

"This was too easy." He muttered as he opened the door fully and stepped in; in the middle of the room were a table and a glittering, green locket.

"Could they get any more obvious?" Harry said, shaking his head and took another step into the room.

He thanked Merlin for his quick reflexes as he dropped to the ground to avoid several spiked and sharp objects headed his way to decapitate him.

He breathed heavily, his heart thudded at the thought of his sudden death. He didn't want to risk anything else being sent his way so he crawled on his hands and knees to get to the table.

"There are obviously sensors around the room." Harry muttered, looking around the room trying to spot where the sensors were hidden. He reached the table and rose to his knees, he saw a small green, locket with gems on it, it was golden on the rim and a large 'S' was in the middle.

"Slytherin's locket," Harry muttered, examining the locket with his eyes. "This has to be it." He reached forward and picked it up.

"Argh!" Harry screamed as pain rushed through his arm and he dropped the locket with a clatter, he cradled his left arm with his right. He shuddered at the thought of that dark pain rushing and electrifying his arm.

"_Wigardium Leviosa,"_ He said, watching as the locket rose in the air and he crawled back to the entrance, his arm still twinging painfully.

_/Young Serpent! /_ Harry jumped as he rose from the ground and spotted, Kraken slithering up the stairs to him. _/Kraken? What are you doing here? Where's Draco? /_

_/Your Dragon has defeated the slimly darkness but is injured, he instructed me to come find you/_ Kraken explained and Harry scooped him up in his arms, worry bubbling in his gut at the thought of his mate injured.

_/Where is he? /_ Harry demanded.

_/First floor, to the right. /_ Kraken instructed and Harry nodded, rushing down the stairs. He jumped down the few last stairs and ran down the hallway, the locket still floating in the air behind him, and spotted the destroyed door that his mate obviously blasted.

He went through the door and instantly found Draco, surrounded by his own blood and Harry's heart stuttered to a spot. He ran to him, falling to his knees and turning Draco over. He frowned as he looked into Draco's deathly pale face. He couldn't lose Draco, not when he just found him.

"Please, be okay, Draco." He whispered, picking up Draco bridal style and ignoring how lifeless his head lobed as he left the room not even noticing the dead body of Lucius or the ring that was now on Draco's index finger.

He ran out through the front door and into the fresh air of the night, he could feel that the ward had vanished, indicating their caster was dead but he didn't stop to think about it, all he focused on was getting Draco out safely.

"Harry!" Val shouted in front of him, she was standing on top of two unconscious Death Eaters, and Harry sighed in relief as he saw her, glad that she was okay.

"Any problems?" Harry couldn't help but smirk as she jumped from her spot and landed in front of him.

Val giggled and said, "Nope," She then gasped as she saw Draco and asked, concernedly "Is he okay?"

"I hope so," Harry said grimly, clutching Draco tighter before he brought the locket forward. "I want you to take this locket to Omnira and hide it somewhere safe but don't touch it; it has dark curses on it. Then, get Narcissa and Eli to come and pick up anything valuable from the mansion and then..."

Val placed her hand on his and looked at him, worriedly. "Then, what?"

Harry's green eyes darkened as he looked at Draco and he said, lowly, "Then, burn it down to the ground."

. . . .

_November 1, 1996_

"How is he?" Harry turned to the voice to see Zabini looking at Draco worriedly and—guilt?

"He'll get through this," Harry said, turning back to holding Draco's hand, he heard Zabini shift forward.

"I feel horrible," Zabini confessed and Harry looked at him in surprise. Since when did Slytherins confess their feelings. "Draco and I had a fight right before he left, I shouldn't had acted so irrationally."

Harry turned to look back at his mate, "Draco loves you, and you're his best friend. If you just apologize, I'm sure he will forgive you."

Zabini looked at him in surprise and Harry smiled at him ruefully. "You didn't think I would have good advice, eh?"

Zabini shook his head, letting out a chuckle. "I suppose you're alright, Potter."

"Harry," He said, smiling at him. "You're my mate's best friend; the least I could do is to be civil."

"Then, call me Blaise." Blaise smirked, extending his hand for Harry to take.

Harry nodded and winced when Blaise, suddenly, clenched his hand tightly and said, calmly, "Though, if you ever hurt him I will be obliged to tear off your goods and feed it to a hippogriff."

Harry merely paled and gulped, having no doubt in his mind that the Slytherin would go through with his threat if the situation would ever arise.

. . . .

"How's Draco?" Hermione asked, immediately, as she entered the infirmary.

"He's going to be fine," Harry said, assuredly. "He just have to wake up."

Hermione nodded before she said, quietly, "Dumbledore is looking for you, Harry, he's furious you left school grounds without him knowing or his permission."

Harry shrugged; he could care less about Dumbledore. "I know, Dumbledore can summon me all he wants, I'm not leaving Draco's side."

"Harry," Hermione pleaded, urgently. Harry had never seen Hermione so worried before. "I've heard that he wants to expel you and Draco for leaving, oh, Harry, think about your education!"

Harry rolled his eyes, exasperated. "He won't, he knows that I am too valuable to expel."

"If you say so," Hermione said, sighing defeated.

"I'll be fine, Hermione" Harry said, giving her a weak smile. "How did everything go?"

"Well, Ron, Inala, and I reached just in time to see Pansy and the others enter the Room of Requirements, they stupidly left the door open so Inala stood watch while Ron and I went in." Hermione explained, fiddling with her shirt. "Pansy realized they were followed and started firing spells and curses at us, we retaliated."

"Pansy started yelling at the others to find a diadem and Goyle, the idiot, started a fiendfyre to keep u saway but he couldn't control it." Ron grimaced at the memory. "We knew we had to get out of there and instantly, ran out. Pansy fled as well as the other Slytherins. Goyle was left to his death."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I didn't expect all of that to happen but, how about the diadem?"

Hermione and Ron shared a nervous look before Hermione said, "Well, it's obviously been destroyed by the fiendfyre since that is a cursed fire. We didn't want to go back there especially if someone is watching the area."

Harry nodded, accepting her answer. "That means we have four Horcruxes—including the ring—that have been destroyed or claimed."

Ron groaned, rubbing his eyes. "This is a pain, do you think Voldemort knows?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows and he's furious," Harry said, rubbing his scar unconsciously. "He more than likely knows that I burned down Malfoy Manor so he has no hideout now. The Slytherins also didn't retrieve the Horcrux so he knows something is up."

Hermione bit her lip, worriedly. "He's going to go after you, Harry."

"I know," Harry nodded, shifting his gaze back to Draco's sleeping form. "We just have to be ready when that happens."

. . . .

_November 4, 1996_

Harry was worried, it had been three days since the attack and Draco still hadn't woken from his slumber. Pomfrey had initial worries that Draco would slip into a coma due to suppression of his veela side and blood loss.

Apparently, suppressor spells were deadly if under the effects for long and Harry was better off than Draco only because he didn't use as much magic as Draco had.

He had spent day and night next to Draco's side as well, as Kraken who had told Harry what had happened in that room. Harry was furious and wanted nothing more than to kill Lucius all over again for what he did to his mate but he always felt proud that his mate had the strength to kill his father who really wasn't a father to the blond at all.

Voldemort was furious. If the burning of Harry's scar could be trusted, Harry knew he would once he had noticed that the Malfoy mansion was destroyed along with Lucius in it. Harry was officially marked for death and he knew staying at Hogwarts wasn't the best of ideas but they only had another month until they could leave for Omnira but until then, they could only be sitting ducks.

Harry sighed, pulling away from his thoughts, to stroke Draco's soft hair. "Wake up, princess, I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to you."

Harry blinked as Draco shifted before he stilled, then, his eyes shot open and he looked around wildly before his eyes landed on Harry.

"Harry?" He said intertwining his hands with Harry's and Harry felt a sense of relief at his mate's voice.

"Hey, Princess." Harry said his voice thick with emotions as he moved his hand through Draco's hair. "I'm so happy you're awake."

"How long have I been out?" Draco asked, wincing when he shifted his leg.

"For three days," Harry explained, "Madame Pomfrey was afraid you would slip into a coma."

There was a hiss and they both looked down at the snake coiled up on Draco's lap. He was grateful for Kraken who protected Draco whenever he couldn't.

"Kraken," Harry began with affection and amusement. "He didn't want to leave your side not even for a minute. He's been here longer than I have. He told me what happened."

Draco nodded, looking down at Kraken. "Thank you, buddy, you saved my life." / That is my duty, young master/ Harry smiled, knowing he was the only one who understood.

"Harry," Draco began and Harry looked up at him, he could see the love in those stormy grey eyes and knew what Draco was going to say. "I—well…I—"

"Shh…don't waste your strength." Harry said, placing a finger on Draco's lips. "I know. I do too."

Almost losing his mate made him realize he indeed had fallen in love with the veela. Now, wasn't the time to express that love not in a hospital while Draco was still injured. Harry would be able to tell him as soon as the time was right, whenever that was.

. . . .

_November 6, 1996_

It was another two days before Draco was deemed healthy enough to leave. By that time, Draco was officially recognized as the new Lord Malfoy and all title, rights, and accounts were transferred over to him.

Harry watched Draco fiddled with his family ring, a thoughtful look on his face. "What are you thinking, Draco?"

"Hmm," Draco hummed, looking at Harry, then at the ring, then Harry again. "You said that the manor was destroyed right?"

Harry nodded, he was almost afraid that Draco would be angry with him for deciding such an important decision without him.

"I was thinking maybe building a new manor, one that is more loving and livelier and not as cold." Draco said, his eyes darkening as memories resurfaced before him.

Harry nodded, liking that idea. "That sounds great, a Malfoy manor with good memories and lots of babies."

Harry laughed at the alarmed look that Draco gave him as he choked out, "B-babies?"

Harry looked amused as he nodded, "But, of course, I'm sure there are some little green eyed blonde hair babies that are waiting to be adopted."

"But we're only sixteen, Harry."

Harry shrugged, "We don't have to have them now, and this is later on…much later."

Draco seemed to deflate as he replied, "I never thought about having a baby before."

Harry looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "Oh?"

Draco sighed, fiddling with the sheets. "I never thought I would reach past this war to think about having a family."

Harry looked at him sadly and pulled him close, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "Well, now you do. Once we figure this war out, we can live as we want and maybe, get a surrogate mother to have a baby of our own."

"I don't think I would be a fit parent," Draco protested trying to pull away from him but Harry only held him tightly.

"You listen to me, Draco Malfoy, you are and will always be a fit parent. I know you will love our child no matter what." Harry said, rubbing his arms.

"As long as they don't have horrible hair and eyesight, I suppose." Draco grumbled, crossing his arms.

Harry laughed, kissing Draco on the lips before he said, "They will be as perfect as you, darling."

. . . .

_November 8, 1996_

Harry couldn't avoid speaking with Dumbledore any longer as much as he wanted to but their escape from Hogwarts had gotten through the school and Dumbledore had finally summoned him to his office.

He entered after knocking and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk and McGonagall standing next to the old wizard.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore began, amicably. "Please, sit."

Harry sat in the seat in front of the desk before he said, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore leaned forward to stare at Harry with piercing eyes. "It has come to my attention that you and Draco Malfoy left the school ground on Halloween night without my permission."

Harry nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir, I did…is that all?"

"No, it's not," Dumbledore snapped, before he took a deep breath and said, "Harry, where did you and Mr Malfoy go that night?"

"I cannot say, sir." Harry said, blithely. "What we do outside these castle walls are none of your concerns."

"Yes, they are," Dumbledore said, slowly, Harry could see that he was losing his temper. "Your safety and the safety of Mr Malfoy is my upmost concern."

Harry couldn't help but let out a scorn, "My safety? Tell me, sir, where was your concern when I had to fight a possessed man or a basilisk or my ex-convict godfather or a dragon or—"

"That is enough, Mr Potter!" McGonagall snapped her face pale and her voice shaky. "Professor Dumbledore has tried his hardest to give you the most protection, due to unforeseen circumstances he was not able—"

"Unforeseen circumstances?" Harry hissed, his green eyes darkened and his magic crackled around him. "Bullshit, Dumbledore knew who Quirell was, he _knew_ that Ginny was being possessed, he _knew_ Sirius was my godfather and was coming for me, he_ knew_ that my name would come out the goblet, he _knew _everything that had happened but he watched it all happen so I would hate Voldemort and kill him when the time would come."

Harry was shaking with anger, he was beyond furious and he knew what Dumbledore and McGonagall saw as they looked at him, he was losing control. He knew shadows and magic swirled together around him waiting to release his anger on his surroundings.

"It was for the greater good, Harry." Dumbledore said, calmly. "Allowing you to fight has made you stronger, strong enough to defeat Voldemort! If I had not, you would had been weak! My intentions were good!"

"You're bloody mad," Harry said, looking at the headmaster incredulously "I can't believe this, don't you realize that I could had died each and every time."

"Albus," McGonagall asked, dread filling her voice. "You let this poor boy go through horrors that not even grown adults could had."

"Minerva," Dumbledore sighed, his eyes closed. "My intentions were good, I only did this to save the world from Voldemort. It would be unfortunate for Harry to die in the process but his sacrifice would be honored."

McGonagall gasped, her hand placed on her heart as she looked at Dumbledore in horror and disbelief.

Harry looked at the Headmaster grimly, his hands shaking in rage as he heard Dumbledore's words, he never thought that Dumbledore was planning for him to die since his first year. He cursed himself for ever trusting the manipulative man.

"But—" McGonagall began but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"No, we won't talk about this any further." Dumbledore said, firmly. "Now, Harry, tell me where you were."

"I already told you, sir." Harry said with gritted teeth, "I will not tell you."

"Why?" Dumbledore demanded, "Is it because you went to see Voldemort?"

"Dumbledore!" McGonagall protested.

"Did you ask him to let him join?" Dumbledore carried on, ignoring McGonagall's protest and Harry's growing anger.

"You've become senile in your old age," Harry sneered, losing his temper and a glass trinket next to Dumbledore's face shattered, shards flew everywhere and scarping Dumbledore's cheek. "I would never join that mad man,"

"Then, tell me where you were?" Dumbledore commanded again.

"I don't need to answer to you, Dumbledore." Harry shouted, standing to his feet. "I'm not in your damned Order and I am not your dog to order around."

Harry was breathing heavily, glaring at the headmaster. Damned the consequences, he hated to be controlled and it came to a point where he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted free from Dumbledore, he wanted to be done with Voldemort, he just wanted to live peacefully with Draco and never to be bothered by the world again.

He didn't think Dumbledore was evil but just misguided, too deep in his own self-righteousness and ego to realize what he was doing was wrong and he was hurting more than one person with his manipulative ways. Dumbledore was too stuck on the greater good to see how his actions were destroying the people around him.

"This is the last straw, Mr Potter." Dumbledore said, lowly, his head bowed and Harry looked at him, warily. He took a step back when at him sharply with coldness in his eyes. "As of this moment, you and Draco are suspended from school until the end of winter break. Maybe, some time away from the school will clear your heads and you will all realize that informing me of what is going on is for the best."

"Shut up," Harry hissed, his eyes filled with fury. He couldn't think right, he was so angry. All he wanted to do was kill this controlling, old bastard in front of him and be down with it. "If I didn't have any obligations with this school, you would have never seen me again."

"Albus," McGonagall began gently, looking between the two glaring wizards. "Don't you think this is too harsh for the boys? They haven't done—"

"Dammit, Minerva, this is my school and I deserve to know what goes on in it," Dumbledore shouted, his palms slamming down on his desk with a loud thud. It was the first time that Harry had seen the calm headmaster ever lose his cool. "If these children don't respect my authority then who will?"

Minerva stepped back a look of shock on her face as Dumbledore exploded on her.

"You sound like a petulant child," Harry sneered, leaning forward. "Pushing me away will not get my trust, Dumbledore; you are making me into an enemy."

"Get out," Dumbledore said, slowly. "You don't own this school, Mr Potter, and you can't do as you please. Now, leave."

Harry glared at him before he turned around, heading to the door and opened it, he paused at the doorway and said, coldly, "We'll go but next time I see you, mark my words even mercy will not stop me from killing you."

"How dare you—" His words were stopped when Harry walked out and slammed the door with a resounding thud.

They would leave but their return would bring about a new storm.

. . . .

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise as Harry barged into the common room, fuming. "What happened?"

Harry ignored her and instead ran up the stairs, entering the boy's dormitory with Ron and Hermione in tow. He reached his bed and pulled out his trunk, throwing stray clothes and books into it.

"Harry," Hermione said, her eyes brimming in tears of confusion. "What is going on? You're scaring me,"

"Harry, mate." Ron asked, cautiously. "Tell us, what's going on?"

"Harry, please!" Hermione pleaded, taking a step forward. She stumbled back when shadows suddenly pushed her back and she gasped at the burning sensations that it left. She looked at Harry fearfully, she never would had thought Harry could hurt her but he did.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, angered as he saw Hermione get hurt by Harry's shadow magic. His anger only grew when she let out a sob and clutched her arm where the shadows had touched. "Stop it, you're hurting Hermione! Control your magic!"

"Damn it!" Harry shouted, slamming his fist onto the side of his trunk in anger. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He took calming breath, trying to will in his magic and stop from lashing out.

"Harry, just tell us what's wrong?" Hermione whispered.

"Dumbledore suspended Draco and me," Harry said, dully, as he collected the last of his things and closed the trunk and locked it. Hermione gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in shock. "We are leaving immediately for Omnira."

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione offered, going forward.

"Don't be, Hermione," Harry said, standing up and smiling at her. "This is good; I can train for my coronation and relax a bit."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed, throwing herself to her best friend and Harry stumbled back in an effort to catch her.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll write to you when we get there."

Hermione nodded and sniffled before taking a step back, Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket before he turned to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of Hermione, yeah?" Harry said, grinning.

Ron nodded, stiffly. "Don't get into too much trouble without us?'"

Harry laughed, "I wouldn't dream of doing that."

. . . .

It was easy enough to sneak into the Slytherin's dungeons once Harry had the invisibility robe on him, he ignored the large group of Slytherins sitting in the room and went up the stairs to where he knew his mate was.

Harry felt a sense of playfulness when he entered the boy's dormitory and found Draco alone and laid sleeping in his bed. He quickly shed his invisibility robes and climbed into the bed, careful not to jostle the sleeping veela as he laid down next to him.

Harry smiled as he watched his mate sleep, Draco looked so innocent and sweet with his face so relaxed and his soft snores filling the air. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Harry felt Draco instantly respond as the veela opened his mouth to his probing and Harry slipped his tongue into the hot and delicious mouth. Harry moaned, loving the taste of Draco which was indescribable and amazing, all blood rushed down south as Harry sucked on Draco's tongue and Draco let out a sweet moan.

"Harry?" Draco gasped out as Harry ran a hand down his body, slipping a hand down his pants to grasp his growing erection.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked, sweetly, before he slid down the length of Draco's body before he pulled down his pants to reach his mate's erection, Harry licked his lips as he looked at the impressive flesh before he took Draco's length into his mouth.

"Oh," Draco moaned, leaning his head back as he was surrounded by wet, sucking warmth. "Merlin, Harry."

Harry bobbed his head up and down on Draco's shaft, rubbing Draco's balls in his hands lovingly as he swallowed the length completely before pulling back. Harry pulled back to focus on Draco's head, licking up the precum from Draco's slit as they came out. Draco moaned Harry's name as his hand reached down to grasp black strands of silky hair.

Harry sucked with a purpose as he took more and more of Draco's shaft into his mouth, his own hands reaching down to rub his own problem.

"Harry, I'm going to—" Draco shouted just as he came inside Harry's mouth and Harry greedily swallowed as much as he could before he let go of Draco's cock with a loud pop.

Breathing heavily, he crawled back up to Draco's face before landing a sloppy but sweet kiss on his mouth before he flopped down next to him.

"Harry, not that I minded," Draco began breathlessly. "But what was that for?"

Harry grinned, lifting his head up to look at Draco's stormy, grey eyes. "I can't explain now but will you run away with me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, smiling lovingly as he traced Harry's features with a finger. "Silly, I would go to the edge of the Earth with you."

Harry never doubted his words.

. . . .


End file.
